A Child Named Riddle
by Wolfbarrier
Summary: What if Voldemort gave himself a little enjoyment the night before killing Harry's parents? What if his idea of fun is raping a woman? What if said rape led in an unexpected pregnacy? Watch as she attends Hogwarts and lives her life until the Final Battle. Luna/ OC Slash Fic
1. Birth of the Dark Lord

YEAR: 1981

"Move with a will, ladies!" The head maid at an inn in the Isles of Sicily yelled out. Women, both midwives, and fishwives alike, scurried around trying to get the materials need for the woman on the table, giving birth, and bleeding quickly.

Much too quickly.

"At this rate she'll die!" A midwife cried out.

"Where's the damn water?" The head maid called out. A fishwife scurried over with a tub of fresh water and the head wife dabbed a cloth in it and placed it on the woman's forehead.

"All right dear, I want you to push." The head maid said sternly. The woman whimpered before screaming as she tried to push the baby out.

"Hey." A midwife nudged a maid next to her, "Where did she even come from?" The maid sighed.

"No one really knows. She just showed up yesterday and ate some and went to sleep. She just woke up in labor." The midwife scoffed..

"Where's the father?" The maid sighed again.

"No one knows." The midwife tried to speak again, but a newborn's shriek brought them out of their conversation and they bundled up the small child. Just like the woman on the table, the child also had tan skin, but was much lighter. The child's hair was a rich brown and clashed with her skin. Unlike the woman's exotic brown eyes, the child had a childlike golden brown pair of eyes. After a moment, the child stopped crying, and gazed at the women around it.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" The fishwife asked. The head maid peeked into the child's wrappings and muttered,

"A girl." She glanced at the child, "Why did it stop crying?"

"Maybe it was supposed to be a willful boy." A midwife snickered. The other women giggled. The head maid rolled her eyes.

"But of course men's weather vane's just fall off." The women giggled again. The head maid glanced at the woman on the table. Her breaths came in short gasps, her skin was covered in a coat of sweat, and she looked ready to doze off at any second.

"You're lucky you aren't dead, ducky." the Head Maid muttered. The woman's eyes looked over at her, "Do you speak English? It doesn't look like you do, what with your... exotic features." the woman groaned slightly before answering,

"I speak English." Her thick Spanish accent surprised a lot of the women, " My name es Mar." One maid came over with a sheet of paper. The head maid glanced at it and began to fill it out. She also placed a cup of butterbeer next to Mar. Mar ignored it and her eyes began to close. The Head Maid noticed.

"No, no dear. No sleeping yet. You've yet to name your child. Drink your butterbeer." Mar glanced up at the maid next to her that held her child. In return, the child glanced at Mar and it seemed as if the two were having a staring contest. Mar glanced into her child's eyes and was relieved that they were not black or held any evil in them, like her father's. In fact, they were playful, teasing, and held some sort of wisdom behind them. After a moment, the child giggled, her newborn gums showing themselves in a way Mar thought was comical and looked goofy. She laughed softly.

"_Victoria_, for victory... But I wish to call 'er Tori." She muttered softly. Mar sat up slightly and sipped the butterbeer slowly. She sighed as the familiar vanilla taste filled her body. The head maid wrote this down on the sheet of paper and Mar glanced over enough to see that it was a birth certificate.

"Half blood or Pureblood?" Mar blinked taken aback, "I know you're not a squib."

"Pure." Mar practically chugged the remains of her butterbeer.

"Middle name?" She asked, not looking up. Mar looked at her child again.

"Sea." The women looked at her strangely, "Not like de letter... Like de Ocean. I wish to leave a part of me with my child." The head maid wrote it down.

"Last name?" Mar tensed up. She gazed at her child again, who had a very serious look on her face. As if she was taunting her to chose her own or... that horrible man's name. "Dear?"

"Does it 'ave to be the fathers?" Mar croaked. The women gave her confused looks.

"If it's your's. It doesn't have to be, ducky." Mar took in a shuddering breath. She was about to answer, but she looked at her child again and froze up.

"Can we come back to dat one?" the head maid sighed.

"Honestly, if it's a bastard child, we understand, dear." Tears filled Mar's eyes.

"It's more of a 'rape' child, tank you." Mar said icily. A concerned mutter went over the women.

"Do you know who the father is?" The Head Maid asked.

"Yes." Mar looked back at her child and saw as little Tori gazed at her in curiosity. Her little fingers played idly, as if Tori didn't know she was doing it. Mar could already see herself teaching the child how to play instruments because of those fingers. Tori let out a small coo and her surprisingly thick, curly hair almost stood on end as the child sneezed. Mar's lips curled in a smile, and Tori opened her eyes again to look at her mother. Mar frowned as Tori's eyes gave the same almost concerned look as _his_ did when seeing her blood splattered. There was still a part in the child's eyes that were filled with amusement and curiosity when she saw her mother's red liquid life. It was then that Mar opened her mouth to answer.

"She'll be named like 'er father. That Damned Tom Riddle."


	2. Meeting Hagrid

SUMMER: 1992, Somewhere in Spain

"_¡Vuelve aquí, maldito hijo de sombra!_ (Come back here, damned shadow child!)" An elderly voice called angrily after the child running down the road. The child clutched the apples close to her chest and ran into an alley and hid underneath a box. She cursed as the guitar on her back got in the way. The old man ran past the alley and the child remained hidden for another ten minutes before poking her head out and making her way towards the cemetery. She raised an apple to her lips and bit into it. She groaned as the apple went down to her malnourished stomach. When she made it there, she already ate two apples and stopped herself from eating another one.

She stopped in front of one particular grave and sat in front of it. There was no look of sadness on her face, no any traced that she was bothered at all.

_"__Mamá, ¿por qué morir?_ (Mom, why did you die?)" She reached forward and ran her fingers over her mother's first name.

_Mar_.

Eleven year old Victoria dare not to even look at her mother's last name. It was not as if they shared it. She was given the name of the man who raped her mother almost twelve years ago; _Riddle_. Which made it all the worse for Tori when her mother died when she was eight. The people in her small town in Spain did not take lightly her being half English. They thought she thought she was better than them.

And sometimes, Tori did. After all, she could speak Spanish, English, and French. Plus, Tori thought of herself lucky as well. When she was in a pinch, wonderful things would happen to save her. Mar used to tell her that it was magic, and Tori believed her. Until she died. She believed if no magic could save her mother, then it probably doesn't even exist.

Tori moved the guitar off her back and strummed it lightly.

_"Te echo de menos._ (I miss you.)" Tori mumbled. She remembered the first time her mother gave her the guitar. Shortly after, she sang for her, and her mother said she had a gift. Tori always felt that music couldn't betray her, such as the people in her little town has, or as death has. So it made her proud for her mother to tell her that. Even now, she sang and played on the streets, hoping for some sort of money. Tori didn't like stealing. But she needed to survive.

After a few minutes, Tori stood up and continued to idly strum her fingers through her guitar's strings, a habit that she always remembered having.

And she continued to just idly walk by, for hours.

And it wasn't until she felt the dull sting of a rock hit her head that she snapped out of her thoughts. Tori hissed and grabbed the back of her head. She barely realized that the moon was high in the air. She turned to see a group of boys around all ages, in front of a house, with a father, mother, grandmother, and daughter behind them. The smallest one, he looked around five, threw another rock. Tori caught it with her bare hand.

_"__Deja, chico Inglés estúpido!_ (Leave, stupid English kid!)" Tori sighed and looked at him.

_"Yo estoy de paso._ (I'm just passing through.)" She continued to walk. Usually they went away if she just walked off, but today, God was not on her side. She heard the rush of footsteps behind her and looked to see some of the older boys begin to rush after her with signs of blood lust on their faces. So Tori did the only thing she could think of.

She began to haul ass.

Tori ran down the dirt road and ran into the nearby wheat fields. She ran straight and then made a quick right. She heard the four boys slow down and she slowed down as well. She shot her head up for a moment and noticed that she was almost a good half a mile in front of them. The four boys yelled in Spanish to one another, every word cruel and set of finding her.

Tori continued to run slowly and made her way right onto the dirt road again, thinking that they could not see her. And thankfully, she was right. But someone was waiting there for her.

The blood drained from her face as she saw the young boy stand there and opened his mouth to shout,

_"__¡Hermanos!_ _Ella está aquí!_ (Brothers! She's over here!)" She didn't even bother to look back, she continued to run down the road, her heartbeat getting louder as she heard their footsteps charge up again. Tori's legs began to cramp and she tried running faster, but in turn, it just made her slower. They were all far away from the town by this point and Tori couldn't get any help, but still she cried out,

"'Elp! Dey're trying to kill me!" Everything after that, happened quickly. Tori heard loud footsteps behind her and twirled around to see the largest man she's ever seen between here and the boys. The five boys skid to a stop and stare in horror at the large man. He raised the tattered umbrella in his hand and waved it at them.

"Get outta here!" He yelled. Tori blinked. She knew that accent. It was English. The boys didn't recognize this though and began to flee, the youngest lagging behind them and crying in fear.

He turned to Tori and she got a good look at his face in the moonlight. His beard was long and scraggly and his face was plumb and small. He walked up to Tori, his feet pounding on the ground as he made his way over. Tori trembled as he made his way over, but made sure her face was calm and collected. She watched as he brought his hand up. Thinking he was going to hit her, she flinched and hid her head.

"What're ya doin'?" He asked. Tori looked up again to see him holding a letter out to her, "Honestly, don't you live anywhere? The owls we sent can't ever seem to find you." Tori blinked and took the letter slowly.

"Uh..."

"Well? Open it!" Tori flinched again, the man blinked. "What?"

"Joo..." Tori cleared her throat for not using English in a long time, "Jou're not going to 'it me?" The man looked aghast.

"Goodness, no!" He leaned forward slightly, "and to be honest, I thought you were playing with those boys at first. If you didn't yell out, I wouldn't've stopped them."

"Tanks... uh..." the man's eyes widened.

"Where are me manners? My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am gamekeeper, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts."

"...What?"

"Blimey! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It's all in the letter!" He tapped the letter with one of his sausage like fingers. Tori blinked and turned the letter around to peel off the wax holding the letter together. "Honestly. Hasn't your mother ever taught you?" Tori blinked.

"Taught me what?" Tori continued to look at him with a confused expression. The man's eyebrow's raised.

"That you're a witch o'course!"

"What did joo jus' call me?" Tori asked angrily. She had enough of people beating her down today.

"Witch. You know... Magic?" Tori blinked and forgot about her anger. Hagrid leaned down to her level, "Has something ever happened to you. Something you couldn't explain, but it happened because you wanted it to?" Tori blinked and thought of the bad things that've happened in her life. After a moment, she looked up at him.

"_Mami_ said it was magic. But 'ow can magic exist if she died?" Hagrid frowned.

"Sometimes even magic can't stop nature." Tori scowled, "Stop with that face. Jus' read the letter." Tori sighed and looked down at the letter.

_Ms. V. Riddle_

_A Box in Michel's Alley  
><em>_23 Michel's Street  
><em>_Canos  
><em>_Spain_

Tori blinked and looked up at the man. Had they been spying on her? Knowing where she sleeps? Made made a 'go on' motion and Tori began to read the letter again.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of  
><strong>__**WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<em>

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
><em>_Supreme Mugwump, International Conf. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Tori read the letter over again. And again. And finally a fourth time.

"What?" She looked up at Hagrid. He chuckled.

"You're a witch. And I'm taking you to Hogwarts." Tori blinked. Her brows furrowed and she held up a small hand.

"One: I 'ave never been to school before. Two: Why should I go with joo?" He chuckled again.

"One: Your mother taught you basics hasn't she? Two: What've you got to lose?" Tori blinked taken aback. He waved his umbrella and a motorcycle came out of the wheat. Tori flinched when she heard angry Spanish shouting over in the distance. Hagrid got in the main part of the motorcycle. "You could always stay o'course." Tori glanced at the direction that the shouting came from and flinched when fire could be seen.

"I am a witch. Magic wands, spells, voodoo, all dat. Get me out of 'ere." She hopped in the side car of the motorcycle and clutched her guitar. Hagrid chuckled again and sped off. Tori was about to doze off when she felt a jolt and looked down to see what they hit. She screamed when she saw they were flying. Hagrid laughed.

"I told ya there was magic!"

Tori never doubted it again.


	3. Lockhart, Gringotts, and a pet

When Tori awoke the next morning, her nose was hit with the scent of ham, eggs, and apples. She jolted from her bed and was salivating. She heard a deep throaty laugh.

"Hungry are we?" Tori looked up and was surprised to see Hagrid. Then what happened yesterday hit her. She relaxed and groaned tiredly.

"Where are we?"

"London." He answered, "It's a good thing you have a dual citizenship for Spain and Britain." Tori shrugged.

"I was born in de Isles of Sicily, but _mami _thought it was a good idea to get a citizenship for Spain as well because she lived dere." Hagrid smiled and pushed the plate of eggs, ham, and apples near Tori. She almost jumped on them.

"Slow down!" She did as she was told reluctantly, "Have you not eaten a decent meal in your life?" He joked.

"Not since _mami _died." Tori answered honestly. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Er... I didn't mean t –"

"I know joo didn't." Tori replied, eating slower. Tori bit into one of the apples, "_Mios_ _Dio_, I love apples." Hagrid chuckled.

"Want to get a candied one when we make our way to Diagon Alley?" Tori, whose mouth was filled with eggs, looked up,

"Wash Diagon Alleh?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with you're mouth filled with food!" Hagrid scolded her, "It's like a shopping district for witches and wizards." Tori swallowed.

"'Nd we're going dere for... school supplies?" Hagrid snorted.

"O'course! It's the first o' August." Tori blinked.

"Day's flow togeder with me. I only know de seasons." Hagrid raised one of his meaty hands, causing Tori to flinch, but he ran it through her thick, curly boyish hair.

"No child should live like this. I'll make sue that Hogwarts is your sanctum." Tori looked back up at him, but his hand was in the way. And as soon as the moment began, it was over, "Well best to eat your breakfast quickly!" And he left the room. Tori only stared after him.

"...What 'ave I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Tori asked. They were entering a little bar filled with what Tori thought were drunks and gypsies. Tori read the sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron', and raised a brow to it.<p>

"I already told ye. Diagon Alley."

"...We're in a pub."

"Hotel. And it's in the back alley."

"...Joo only took me from Spain to kill me haven't you? 'Cause I'm too young for joo to sell my body, yet." Hagrid laughed.

"You come up with the oddest things!" Hagrid smiled and caught eyes with the bartender,

"The usual Hag– Hello. Another one?" He saw Tori and grinned at her. Tori took some small paces behind Hagrid in defense. Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeah. Bloody owls couldn't find the lass. Turns out she didn't have a home!" Hagrid, the bartender, and a few of the other people laughed. Tori pouted. She didn't think it was all that funny. One man with blonde hair and a cocky smile came up to Tori.

"So it's your first year, eh?" He bowed slightly at her, "I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Lockhart." He basked as if waiting for Tori to fawn over him. Tori blinked at him. Hagrid bent down to her ear.

"He's quite famous in the wizarding world. He's taken on quite a number of feats." Tori looked over at Hagrid, "He's got his own book too." Tori looked back to Lockhart. He was still waiting. Tori noticed some women in the corner looking at him with dreamy eyes. Tori didn't see what was so special about him.

"Erm. Nice to meet joo?"

"But of course it is!" He laughed. He made a sudden movement with his arms and Tori flinched and stepped back into Hagrid. He patted her on the head again. Lockhart checked his watch, "Would you look at the time! I'm late for my own book signing!" And he ran threw a back door in the pub. Many of the people looked after him, most of them being women. Hagrid tapped Tori on the head.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him too." Tori looked up slowly at Hagrid, her face scrunched up.

"He's an asshole." He gently pushed Tori's head.

"Don't talk like that!" He began to make his way over to the door Lockhart left through. Tori looked at the bartender,

"I think he's an ass too, kid." He chuckled. Tori shook her head and followed Hagrid through the door. He was in a small alleyway, tapping the bricks at the end. Tori came up to him and saw him counting the bricks.

"...And two across..." He stepped back and Tori did the same. Tori's eyes widened as the bricks began to fold into themselves. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Tori felt her mouth drop as colorful shops and stores appeared behind the wall. Hagrid began to step into the Alley, and Tori was quick to follow him. She looked back and her eyes remained wide as the wall closed behind them.

The first store Tori saw was a cauldron shop that had all shapes and sizes of cauldrons in the window. Tori began making her way over, remembering that it was on the list. Hagrid stopped her.

"Ah-ah. We do need one. But first we need to get your money from the bank."

"Bank?" Tori looked up with a confused expression. Hagrid began to walk down the crowded alley.

"Yeah. It's called Gringotts."

"Uh. Esir? I don't 'ave a penny to my name." Hagrid snorted.

"Yes you do. You mother left it all in Gringotts." Tori blinked.

"Wait...really?" Hagrid chuckled.

"Really, really." they continued to make their way down the alleyway until they came to face a large white building that loomed over the other shops and stores. Tori looked up to guess how tall it was as she and Hagrid stepped into the building. She then looked forward and squeaked. Hagrid leaned down to her level.

"Those are called goblins. And they are not the friendliest of creatures, mind you." Tori watched as the little men worked by themselves. She didn't notice that she and Hagrid made it to the end of the hallway until she ran into him. Hagrid didn't even budge. Tori looked in front of him to see the goblin sitting at the table. "Ms. Victoria Riddle would like to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said in an emotionless tone. The goblin looked up with an irked expression. He leaned over the table to look at Tori.

"And does Ms. Victoria Riddle have the password?" Hagrid blinked.

"No key?" The goblin shook it's head.

"Her vault has a riddle."

"How fitting." Tori mumbled.

"What is the riddle?" Hagrid asked. The goblin looked over the papers on it's desk and looked back up at Tori.

_"¿Cuál es el secreto de un día a Dios?_ (What is the secret to a perfect day?)_"_ Tori blinked and thought for a moment. She thought of the first time her mother got her some apples. Lost in her memories, Tori muttered,

"_Una cesta de manzanas_. (A basket of apples.)" The goblin snorted.

"Correct. Follow me." They both followed the small goblin into a box on top of a pair of rails.

"What is dat?" Tori asked. Hagrid looked a bit woozy already and he muttered,

"A rail car...It gets worse." Before Tori would even raise an eyebrow, the car took off, spinning wildly and making fast drops and turns. All three people in the car had different expressions on. The goblin looked very bored. Hagrid was turning green. And Tori was screaming from the excitement she was feeling. She had never felt something like this before and it made her want to giggle and laugh.

They finally jolted to a stop, and the only thing that could be heard was Tori's continuing childish giggles. The goblin shook his head and got off and Tori turned to Hagrid.

"Dat was fantastic! Again!" Hagrid clutched his neck.

"When we go back... sadly..." Tori cheered.

"Yay!" The goblin grunted and Hagrid and Tori filed out of the car.

"Tank you, Esir Goblin." Tori said. The goblin whipped it's head to look at Tori. It had a look of surprise on it's face.

"You're the first to ever thank me..." He muttered. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, dat's rude." The goblin just blinked and his face turned a small pink color. He turned around and looked at the large door in front of them. He ran his finger down the end of the door and Tori heard locks unlocking as his finger went down. The door finally opened after a few moments. Tori's mouth opened in awe as her eyesight was met with coins as gold as her eyes. Hagrid grinned at her surprise.

"Blimey. Yer mum did come from a wealthy Spanish wizarding family." Tori continue to stare.

_"Medalla de ORO!_ (GOLD!)" Hagrid chuckled.

"I dun speak Spanish. Those are called Galleons." He pointed at the mountain of gold coins in the center of the room. He turned, "Those are Sickles." He pointed towards the silver coins on the side. They also made a smaller mountain, "And those are Knuts." He pointed to the bronze coins on the other side, whose mountain was as big or bigger than the Galleons. "Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle. Got it?" Tori nodded. She knew enough basic math to understand. Hagrid handed her a pouch. "Start collectin'. That's a bottomless penny pouch, that is. It can hold as much as you need. Get a lot. You'll need it for your school year and supplies." Tori nodded and began to pile all sorts of different coins into her small new pouch.

* * *

><p>When they finally left Hagrid was green again and Tori had a large smile on her face. She was happy that she got to ride the rail car again.<p>

"Ugh. I hate that." Tori grinned at him.

"'Ow?"

"It jus' doesn' turn my stomach in the right way." Tori laughed. If almost in an instant, Hagrid looked more alert. "Blimey! I jus' remembered I have to get Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent!" He turned to Tori, "Do ya think ya could go and get your supplies on your own for awhile?" Tori looked uncertain.

"Erm..."

"Tell ya what. Here's a few Galleons.." He emptied out a few into Tori's hand, "And go get yourself an animal as compensation." Tori blinked.

"Like a pet?"

"Exactly! Any animal. Even if it's not on the accepted list. As long as it can fit in a cage. I'll vouch for ye'." He looked at his watch again, "Blimey! I've got to run!" And he disappeared in the crowds. Tori watched him go and she almost immediately glanced at the Pet shop in front of her. Tori grinned and went inside.

"Welcome to the 'Rabbit's Hole' Pet shop!" The man at the counter surprised Tori, "Can I help ye look for anything?"

"Jus' looking around." Tori muttered. She glanced around the shop and saw a large array of owls, and toads, and cats, and many other different animals, but one caught Tori's eye.

On the desk was a viper about two and a half feet long in a glass cage. Tori locked eyes with the creature and they just stared at each other. Tori could barely hear the man at the desk say to her,

"Ah. That's a Godman's Montane Pitviper from Mexico. I wouldn't suggest that for you. It's a venomous snake and that particular one isn't very friendly. In fact my boss wanted me to sell it today or get rid of it tomorrow." Tori came up to the glass and placed her hand on it. The man sighed and went to the back room for the moment.

"Hello dere." Tori muttered.

_"Hello to you."_ Tori watched in awe as the snake spoke back to her. Tori looked around for the manager.

"Erm... Can all snakes espeak? Or just de magical ones?" The snake blinked and said,

"_You can understand me?_"

"Yeah... Should I not? I'm new to dis magic ting." Tori asked, but feeling like the question was stupid once she asked.

"_No_."

"Why can I understand you den?" The snake peered at Tori.

"_I've heard of humans like you... Parselmouthssss they call you... Because you can talk to snakessss..." _It hissed the last word. Tori blinked.

"I suppose I'm one..." They both sat in silence for a while, "What's jour name?"

_"Don't have one._ _Why doesss it matter anywayssss?_ _It's not like you're going to buy me."_ It said miserably.

"Well... I was given permiccion to get a pet, and I do 'ave a few Galleons on me." Tori grinned. The snake looked at her with an odd expression.

_"You're an odd human."_

"Only a little. Want to be my pet?" The snake stared at Tori for a few moments.

"_Will you feed me?_"

"Yes, but you 'ave to do as I esay. That includes be'aving, not biting me or oder people, and getting permiccion to eat someting." The snake stared at Tori for a few long moments before giving Tori a look that made it look as if it was smiling.

_"Alright. What issss your name?" _

"Victoria Sea Riddle. Joo can call me Tori."

_"And my name?"_ Tori smiled.

"'Ow does Nagisa sound for joo?"

_"It soundssss pretty..."_ Tori blinked.

"If jou're a boy, I can change it."

_"I am female."_ Nagisa hissed. Tori smiled.

"Don't go and bite me now."

"_I wasss told to beha_ve." Tori grinned.

"Good girl." The man returned from the back room, smelling of cigarettes. He raised a brow.

"Made a decision?"

"I'd like dis snake, please." Tori said. The man didn't look moved.

"You realize this snake is poisonous, right?" Tori chuckled.

"I live right smack dab in de middle of a desert in Spain. I know 'ow to deal with snakes." The man snorted.

"Fine. If you can get the snake to go up your arm and not bite you, I'll give you it for half price. Two Galleons." Tori snorted. She took off the top of the cage and stretched her arm into it. Nagisa wasted no time in coiling up Tori's arm. She made way into her shirt and up her shoulder and laid her head on Tori's shoulder, her tail still wrapped around Tori's bicep. The man was in shock. Tori chuckled and handed him two of Hagrid's Galleons. He handed her a small cage in return. Tori hesitantly picked it up. She didn't want Nagisa to be in a cage.

"Have a nice day." He muttered in shock. Tori walked out of the store and heard the man say one thing before she exited, "That's a Slytherin if I've ever seen one." Tori blinked and whispered to Nagisa.

"What's a Slyderin?" Nagisa chuckled.

_"You really are new to this aren't you?"_ Tori made her way into a shop looking for school supplies as Nagisa began to explain to her everything she needed to know about Hogwarts.


	4. The Golden Trio, Namecalling, and a Wand

(In CHAMBER OF SECRETS, this begins on page 56)

_" – and currently, the Headmasssster of Hogwartsss isss Albusss Dumbledore." _Nagisa finished explaining these things about Hogwarts as Tori almost completely finished her shopping, lazily holding her cauldron in her arms. _"What'ssss next?"_ Tori peered at the sheet of paper.

_"__Una varita mágica._ (A wand)." Tori looked over the sheet. "It's last."

_"Let'sss get it and be gone then."_

"Dere was a large man traveling with me named 'Agrid. We better find him first." Nagisa sighed. Tori chuckled at her response. "It's not like we're in a hurry."

_"I suposssse." _Tori began walking down the crowded alleyway made her way back to Gringotts, hoping she could get a view of Hagrid's shoulders from there. As she made her way there, she heard his voice in front of a store near Gringotts.

"Well, gotta be off." He said, "Ya see, I'm here with a young girl, looking for school supplies, same as I did with you last year Harry!" Tori almost sprinted to him, making sure to hold her cauldron tightly.

"'Agrid!" Tori yelled. Hagrid and the people with him turned to the sound of Tori's voice. Tori noticed he was with a large redheaded family, a small family of bushy brown haired people, and a boy with glasses and black hair.

"Blimey. There's she is now." Tori ran up to him and stopped near him. "Blimey, Tori, when I said get a pet... It's not venomous is it?" Hagrid asked looking at the snake.

"It's a Montane Pitviper." The bushy haired girl replied to Hagrid, "They're very venomous."

"Merlin..." Hagrid said, "At least it's _safe_, right?" Tori nodded. He breathed a sign of relief. He looked at the others nervously standing around, "Ah. Right. All right you lot. This is Tori. This'll be her first year." The redheaded mother smiled.

"Oh wonderful! It's Ginny's first year too!" She motioned at her red headed daughter. Tori glanced at her and noticed she looked slightly irked that her mother was touching her, but also slightly afraid of Tori. The red headed boy next to her snorted.

"She ain't the chatting type, is she? Where'd you pick 'er up, Hagrid?" He asked.

"Spain, o'course. Can't ye tell?" The four adults, the bushy haired girl, Ginny, and one of the older red heads looked interested by this information.

"Oooh... What is Spain like this type of year? I heard the weather is wonderful year round..." The brown haired lady asked.

"There are a lot of Muggles in Spain is there?" The red haired man asked her. Their questions kept coming and Tori couldn't count all of them as they kept asking. And having not spoken English in a while, Tori started having a mild panic attack.

"All right, all right... you're scarin' her." Hagrid said. Tori sighed in relief as they backed off her.

"Oh Hagrid, she's skin and bones!" The red haired woman said, "Where on earth did she live before?"

"In a box in an alleyway." He said, "When I finally found her she was runnin' from some hoodlums." He said. Everyone looked generally surprised, but the red headed lady and the brown haired girl looked the most upset,

"Oh dear!" the woman cried, "You poor thing." She apparently saw a smudge on Tori's face and moved to wipe it with her handkerchief. Tori reacted violently to this and caught Molly's hand and stepped back at the same time. All of the others looked at Tori in shock. Tori shakily let go of Molly's wrist.

_"What'sss wrong?" _Nagisa hissed in her ear. Tori shook her head slightly. Hagrid sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that. The child's been actin' like that since I got 'er." He let out an emotionless chuckle, "Apparently it seemed like a normal thing for people to be chasin' after 'er blood."

"Why?" the bushy haired girl asked. Tori didn't answer, she was still getting over her small panic attack she had a few moments ago. The red haired boy grunted.

"Hagrid. Are you sure that she can even speak English?" Tori growled lowly, "I mean she hasn't said a word, she lived in a box, who's to say she can even speak Spanish?" The bushy haired girl scowled at him and so did the red haired woman,

"Ron!" They both yelled at the same time. Ron scowled.

"I'm just saying. Look at her." Tori grunted and opened her mouth,

"What's dere to look at, you stupid ginger?" Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst, "And for jour information, I speak three languages... fluently!" Ron scowled.

"Who are you calling a ginger!" He snapped. His father behind him grabbed his arm in protest.

"Joo! Are joo deaf on top of dumb as well?" Tori growled at him. Ron scowled back.

"At least I'm not a stupid Slytherin like you're going to be!" Tori was taken aback. She remembered what Nagisa told her about Slytherins. They were apparently vile and evil. All of them ended up being criminals in the future. Their symbol was a snake because snakes were seen as evil and their founder could speak to them just as Tori could. Tori scowled. But before she could retaliate, Hagrid stopped the fight.

"Enough! The both of ye'!" He turned to Ron, "Ron, you are a Gyffindor. A proud one at that. Stop disgracin' yer house." He turned to Tori, "And you need to learn when to hold your tongue." He pushed them closer, "Now apologize to one another." Ron and Tori wrinkled their noses and looked up at Hagrid. The bushy haired girl slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Do it!" she hissed at him.

"No, Hermione!" He yelled at her, "She called me a ginger!" Tori scowled.

"Because joo doubted that I could even espeak because of where I lived." Ron snorted. Tor growled, knowing he heard her accent say the word 'speak' wrong.

"Well why can't your parents afford somewhere to live?" Few moments in her entire life was Victoria Riddle ever sad. This was one of them.

"_Mami _died when I was eight." She said. Everyone stared at her in silence. Hermione slapped Ron again. He grunted.

"Fine! What about your dad? Can't he get you somewhere?" Tori snorted.

"Never met 'im. Never want to." Tori heard Nagisa hissing softly in her ear, attempting to calm the child, "'E 'urt mi _mami_ in de worse way possible."

"He became a millionaire and got a better life?"

"He sold her?" The two red headed twins guessed.

"Fred! George!" Their father chided them. They both laughed.

"Just trying to relieve the tension!" they joked. Tori found their laughter contagious and began laughing as well. The families exploded int action, mumbling amongst themselves, Tori forgotten.

"Erm." Tori looked over at the forgotten black haired boy, "Ron doesn't mean it. He's just forgetful sometimes."

"Dat's not a good ting." Tori answered. He gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah...I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." He shrunk back a small step as if waiting for something. Tori blinked.

"Name's Victoria. Victoria Riddle. Call me Tori dough." Harry blinked then grinned.

"Alright." Tori felt a meaty finger poke her shoulder. She looked over to see Hagrid.

"Well, we must be off then. Right Tori?" Tori shrugged. "Well what have you got left on the list?"

"A wand." Tori answered. Hagrid laughed.

"No wonder you couldn't find that! It's in Ollivander's! Come on." He turned to the group as the left, "Goodbye, see you lot at school!" He waved back to them. Tori turned around and waved at them too.

The two continued down the busy street, that somehow got busier, and they stopped in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hagrid smiled.

"You want to go in? I'll get yeh some treats for takin' so long ta make it up ta ye." tori looked at him for a moment.

"I just 'ave to go inside?"

"And talk to Mr. Ollivander." Tori sighed and nodded. She handed him the extra Galleons she had from him as he left and she went inside the old shop.

As Tori looked around, she was surprised, but no so much as she has been all day. She guessed that all the magical things were growing on her. She stepped into the room a bit more and noticed that the shelves were filed with very peculiar shaped boxes.

"'Ello?" Tori called, "'Ello?" Tori twitched as an elderly man rushed into view on a library ladder. His Einstein like hair made Tori wonder if he was crazy or a genius. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He got off the ladder and began making his way over to Tori.

"Victoria Riddle." The man paled slightly. "Please call me Tori though." He stopped and backed away slightly.

"Yes...erm.. well... where are your parents?" He asked, some odd hopeful glint in his eye.

_"Mi_ _mami _es dead, and the man I should call fader... I never knew 'im." the man paled a bit more.

"Did your mother say anything to you about him?" Tori furrowed her brow, slightly unnerved as the man continued his questions.

"Noding." Ollivander sighed in relief and calmed himself.

"Good...that's good..." He got back on topic, "Come to buy your first wand eh?" Tori nodded. Ollivander smiled gently. "Well lets have you try some out." He disappeared around the corner and as soon as he left, he came back with a small rectangular box. He opened it and took out the black piece of wood. He handed it to Tori. Tori just stood there.

_"Wave it."_ Nagisa hissed in her ear. Tori did as she was told and whipped the wand. She flinched as the vase on the table smashed into a million pieces. Ollivander chuckled.

"So Dragon Heartsting is out." Tori blinked. Not understanding what he meant, "Perhaps Unicorn Hair." He muttered.

He left quickly again and came back with another box. He took the red wand out and Tori felt the black handle. She waved it again and a few boxes came out of the shelves violently. Tori was quick to drop it.

"Nope!" He said. He then froze and looked at Tori in amazement, "I wonder..." He muttered. He left quickly again and came back slowly.

He came back with a white box and opened it slowly. The wand itself was a dark smooth black, and at the bottom gentle white curls came up the first few inches. Ollivander gently took the wand out and handed it to Tori. As soon as she grasped it, a warm, gentle wind blew through Tori's hair and clothes. Tori felt her entire hand warm up and she sighed in content. Ollivander grinned.

"Oh wonderful!" He clapped his hands in glee, "That wand is very special... It's core is made of the tail hair of a thestral!" Tori blinked.

"A what?"

"A magical creature, "Ollivander giggled, "That can only be seen by people who've seen death, and this core can only be controlled by someone who understands death!" Tori looked back at her new wand, "It's very very rare! Less than one hundred thestral hair cores have been made!" He began ringing up the wand, "That particular one is Eleven and a half inches and made out of Elm... but as you can see, the inside is petrified." He motioned towards the curls at the bottom. "Oh I expect great things from you Miss Riddle... Great _good_ things." He stressed the word 'good' and it set Tori on edge. He knew something she didn't. It bothered her.

Soon enough Tori paid for her wand and made her way out of the shop and waited on the street side for Hagrid.

"'E knows someting dat I don't." Tori mumbled.

_"Don't you just hate secretssss?"_ Nagisa said. Tori only nodded as Hagrid came up to her with his hands filled with snacks. Tori watched as a rat crossed the road and into a small alleyway.

"'Ungry?" she asked Nagisa.

"_Ssssalivating_." She giggled. She slithered down Tori's arm and hurried after the rat. Hagrid came up to Tori and handed her a small chocolate cauldron.

"Here ya go... Cauldron cake... and I got more for ye if yer hungry later." he grinned. Tori smiled in thanks and sniffed the chocolate creation. She bit hesitantly into it and moaned at the taste. It was as if she tasted this long ago when she was younger.

"I dink _mami_ gave me one when I was younger... It tastes familiar." Tori muttered, her mouth filled with chocolate. Hagrid chuckled and sobered up when he noticed something.

"Where's that bloody snake o' yours?" Tori turned towards the small alley and both of them watched as Nagisa emerged, a visible lump in her belly. She came onto Tori's foot and slithered up her leg, up her body, and finally beck on Tori's right bicep and her head on Tori's shoulder.

"She was feeding." Tori muttered. Hagrid grunted in slight disgust and began walking down the street.

"Let's jus' get outta here." and Tori followed.


	5. Train, Luna, Hogwarts, and Being Sorted

For the next month, Tori was practically holed into the odd hotel they were staying in. They were staying in the 'Leaky Cauldron', and Tori found out that the 'drunks' and 'gypsies' she saw were actually wizards and witches in traditional wizarding clothing. Tori was lucky enough to be in a room that the passing trains didn't effect. Plus there was a rat infestation that Nagisa was more than happy to get rid of. Hagrid left constantly and Tori spent more of her time reading the books she needed for her term at her new school.

"Dis guy is obsessed with 'imself." Tori complained to Nagisa. She was currently reading the third book assigned to her by Professor Lockhart. Which all of his books were written about him and focus solely on him. Tori groaned as she read a page that described how lovely his hair was. Nagisa, who laid lazily in her cage, laughed.

_"He'ssss more of a girl than you are."_ Tori chuckled. This was a small joke between the two. Nagisa found out early on that Tori was actually a rough-houser and tough, despite her small size. Also, when she was angry, cursed so badly, that sailors would cover their ears.

"Most people are more of a girl dan I am." She said in response. Nagisa was quick to agree. Tori was quick to finish her book and she laid in her bed for a while. She was almost asleep, but then Hagrid came in the room with a grin on his face.

"Morning to ye!" Tori yawned.

"Hi..." She rubbed her eyes.

"Blimey..." He muttered, "You've been readin' all this time?" Tori nodded. Hagrid smiled.

"Ye might be goin' into Ravenclaw for that." Tori just groaned.

"What's up, Hagrid?" He grinned.

"We've got to catch yer train to Hogwarts!" Tori's eyes opened wide.

"What?"

"It's time to catch the train." With those words, Tori sprang off her bed and began to throw everything into the trunk Hagrid gave her. She grabbed Nagisa's cage, threw her guitar over her shoulder, and slid her wand into her pocket.

"Let's go!" She grinned. Hagrid chuckled.

"Come on then." He said and they made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

><p>"So here's yer ticket." Hagrid handed Tori a ticket and they were walking in Kings Cross Station. Tori looked at it.<p>

"Nine and three quarters?" She looked up at Hagrid, "There's such a thing as Nine and three quarters?"

"O'course." He said, "It's in-between Platforms Nine and Ten." They rolled over to the two platforms, "Now." He pointed at the pillar between them, "Run head first into that wall and you'll make it to Platform Nine and three quarters." Tori looked up at him.

"So I can break my neck?"

"So you can pass through!" He said. He began going the other way, "Now off with ye. I get Hogwarts business to do." Tori looked back at the wall when Hagrid disappeared. She swallowed and began running head start into the wall. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Her eyes opened and she saw a large train that said 'Hogwarts Express' on the front. Many people with different colored clothing and owls dropped their children off. A man in a red uniform came up to her.

"Hello there. May I take your luggage?" He asked. She nodded and let him take her things and her guitar, but as he unloaded Nagisa's cage, Tori bent over to fake tie her shoe and she opened a small door in the back of her darkened cage and held her hand open. Nagisa wasted no time in slithering up her arm and hiding in Tori's clothes.

Tori watched as children loaded themselves onto the train and Tori wasted no time in following suit and making her way onto the train. The man at the entrance took her ticket and punched a hole into it. After that, she entered, and it took her a while, but she finally found a compartment with no one in it. She held her arm out and let Nagisa slither down her arm and onto the seat. After a moment, she heard the train whistle as a warning that it was almost time to shove off. And almost directly after, the door to her compartment opened. A girl in normal clothing and bright blonde hair stood in the doorway. Tori stared in awe at her.

The girl's bleach blonde hair went down in various waves and curls down her back. Her skin was fair, but not unhealthy. Her eyes were a light, grayish-blue and seemed as if they were covered in a morning fog. Her expression was very innocent looking to Tori, but it was also calm and serene and made Tori want to sing a lullaby. The girl was also not bad looking and had a cute button nose.

"Hello. May I sit here?" Tori felt her heart melting at the girl's dreamy and airy voice, "Everywhere else is full or covered with nargles." Tori had no idea what a nargle was, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from sitting with this interesting girl. Tori nodded fervently and the girl smiled and sat across from her, and looked out the window. She waved calmly out the window. Tori glanced long enough to see a man with long bleach blonde hair waving back.

"Dat's your Fader?" Tori asked.

"Yes." The girl said, not looking at Tori.

"Joo look alike." Tori muttered. She couldn't help but feel the need to be quiet around this girl.

"Thank you." she answered in her dreamy tone. She turned to look at Tori, "I'm Luna Lovegood by the way."

"Victoria." Tori croaked, "Victoria Riddle. Call me Tori." Tori didn't understand the things that were happening to her body. She shivered when she noticed the girl was looking intently at her. After a moment, she just assumed she caught something, being pushed into England and not getting vaccinated.

"Hmm..." Luna continued looking Tori over, "Is this your first year as well?" Tori nodded, "What house do you hope to be in?" Tori blinked, taken aback by the question.

"Not sure." she looked down at Nagisa for a moment, who was lazily looking at Luna curiously, "What about joo?" Luna smiled.

"I do not mind any house... Although I would like to be in Ravenclaw. It's the house my mum and dad were in." Tori blinked.

"Did jour moder stay at 'ome?" Luna shook her head.

"She died when I was nine." Tori felt an odd pull on her heart. She noticed Luna looked slightly downcast.

"I'm sorry." she didn't feel like Luna being sad was right, "Mine died when I was eight." she answered back quickly. Luna looked up.

"And your father?"

"Dead. Alive. I don't know." Luna looked generally surprised, "My mom esaid dat 'e raped 'er." For the first time, those words came out of her mouth. Tori felt like crying because it made her feel like she wasn't meant to belong in the world.

"I can see that you're upset." Luna's soft voice broke her train of thoughts, "But I see your mum as lucky. .. you seem like a nice person." Luna smiled. Tori smiled back.

"Tanks. Jou're really nice too." Tori felt her palms sweat slightly, "Want to be friends?" Luna tilted her head in thought.

"I've never had a friend before." This surprised Tori, "Most people think I'm crazy and call me '_Loony Luna'_. Even though they think I can't hear them." Tori frowned. Who dared call this girl loony?

"Well," Tori leaned forward slightly, "'Ow about we be each oder's first friends," Nagisa picked her head up in interest, "With de exception of my esnake of course." Nagisa dropped her head, "And I'll make sure no one calls you '_Loony Luna_' evar again." Luna stared at Tori for a few seconds before smiling,

"Okay." After a moment, Luna asked, "Do you know about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

* * *

><p>After about an hour of Luna explaining the world of Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks, Nargles, Wrackspurts, and many other strange creatures, Luna stopped and wondered when they should put their uniforms on.<p>

"Ugh... Do we really?" Tori groaned. She was against the odd clothing that the witches and wizards wore. Luna giggled for the first time. And Tori felt her heart leap into her throat at the sound of it. To Tori, it sounded sweeter than tinkling bells. Luna fetched her robes and began to strip her clothing to put them on. Tori wasted no time in turning away, her face as red as a cherry. She didn't bother turning back around, she just fetched her robes and changed.

Tori looked down for a moment as Nagisa and saw that her snake was giving her a look that resembled a smirk. Tori growled and whispered to her,

"Shut up."

_"Someone has a crush."_ Nagisa teased her. Tori blinked.

"No, I don't... She's a girl..." she said. Nagisa scoffed.

_"Foolish humans... Whatever. You have time to figure it out."_

"Dere's noting to figure out!" Tori all but shouted. She froze as she heard Luna speak behind her.

"Are you practicing how to fend off Driggly Birds?" Luna asked. Tori swallowed nervously and couldn't bring herself to say the truth. Luna looked and Tori and then at Nagisa. "Are you a Parseltongue?" Tori nodded nervously. Luna smiled.

"That's an interesting gift to have!" Tori blinked and she could hear Nagisa laughing.

"Joo don't dislike me?" Tori asked.

"No. Why should I?" Luna asked with her pensive look. Tori fiddled with her tie in her hands, trying to make it into a proper tie.

"Well..." Luna stepped forward and stopped her fiddling.

"Shall I tie it for you?" Tori swallowed nervously.

"Could joo?" Luna giggled again and began to tie it slowly. When Luna finished, she pulled it firmly and Tori noticed how close they were, "Erm... t-tanks." Luna just looked up.

"You're welcome." The train jolted to a stop and Luna fell in the seat behind her and Tori grabbed onto the walls. "We're at the castle already?" Luna muttered. Tori held her arm out and let Nagisa wind up her arm and hide in her clothes.

"I suppose." Tori muttered. She watched as the other students came out of the compartments. She slid open the door and held it open for Luna. Luna giggled softly and skipped out of the compartment, Tori close on her trail.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Tori muttered as she slowly paddled her and Luna's boat.<p>

"It is quite magnificent, isn't it?" Luna asked quietly.

"Understatement." Tori whistled. The moon rose high over the castle itself and made a reflection on the water's surface. As they reached the shore, Tori got ahead of Luna just the tiniest bit, just to hold her hand out for Luna to grab as to not fall. Luna grabbed Tori's hand as they got on shore together and Tori felt her hand and the arm warm up and almost burn. Luna smiled as she stepped on shore.

"Thank you, Tori." Tori smiled back and nodded. When she let go of Luna's hand, the two eleven year olds made sure to stay close to one another as to not lose the other in the large crowd of new students. They got closer to the castle and finally stepped inside it. Tori felt her brain overloading as she tried to take it all in at once. Tori gasped as she noticed the pictures moving. She grabbed on to Luna's sleeve in fear. Luna turned to her.

"It's alright. It's normal for pictures to move in the wizarding world... In fact, paintings will talk to you." Tori's eyes widened, fascinated by this new piece of information. Tori looked out at the large castle again and was amazed by the large set of stairs in front of her. As she climbed the stairs with her new friend, she almost ran into the people in front of her as they came to a stop. Tori peered between the heads and saw an elderly woman at the front, blocking their way into the large metal doors.

"Settle down!" she said in a stern voice. Every quieted almost immediately, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall." the Professor continued to speak and tell everybody things about Hogwarts and it's history as Tori whispered to herself,

"So dat's the lady on de note..."

_"She soundsss old asss dirt."_ Tori heard a faint hiss from inside her shirt. Tori flicked her shirt where Nagisa was residing and got squeezed in response. Tori began to listen to the lady again,

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting." And she disappeared into the doors.

"She seems lovely." Luna said with total innocence. Some other students turned to look at Luna. Some giggling and some looking at her oddly. In turn, Tori glared at them. Within a matter of seconds, they all turned away.

"Completely." Tori said to her. Luna smiled in response. The doors opened with a clang and Professor McGonagall returned with a large scroll.

"The Sorting ceremony is about to start." she said sharply, "Form a line and follow me." And she turned back into the room she came out of. A prissy girl followed after her and soon did everyone else. Tori began walking behind a plump boy and she looked back to make sure Luna was behind her. She continued to walk in the line and when she entered the room, she gasped.

There were four long tables filled with students. At the end of the room, was a table filled with adults and in the middle there was an elderly man with a long beard and spectacles. Tori wondered who he was. She then looked up an her mouth dropped when she saw the night sky on the ceiling and floating candles. It quickly closed though. She remembered Nagisa telling her this before. All the students stopped in line and in front of them was a stool with a tattered, beat up hat on it. McGonagall stood there and opened the scroll.

"Now, when I call your name, come forward, and you will be sorted into your houses." She motioned towards the hat on the stool. She looked back at the scroll.

"Creevey, Collins!" A boy with golden blonde hair and a camera in his hands almost sprinted to the stool and couldn't wait for McGonagall to place it on his head. The hat moved and a tear near the brim opened. Tori blinked when the hat began to mumble.

"Interesting... Yes that's very like a Hufflepuff... No... Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed into the hall and the table to Tori and Luna's right broke into cheers.

This cycle continued on for a while, it didn't take long for the new students to understand to go to the table that cheers for you. Tori also noticed that the list wasn't in alphabetical order either. It was if names just popped up on the scroll.

"Weasley, Ginny!" Tori watched as the red haired girl from Diagon Alley came forward and let the hat get placed on her. She seemed nervous and excited to sit there and be sorted. And within a few seconds, the hat screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table to the right exploded in applause yet again as Ginny hopped down from the stool and made her way to her brothers in Gryffindor.

"Lovegood, Luna!" Tori watched as her new friend almost literally walked on air as she made her way to the stool. The hat was placed on her and it didn't take long for the hat to giggle,

"Oh what an interesting mind!" It giggled again, "RAVENCLAW!" Cheers erupted from the table on the left. Luna hopped down with a smile and sat down in her new house table. After a moment, everyone settled down again.

"Riddle, Victoria!" Tori froze when her name was called and she nervously stepped out of line and made her way over to the hat. As she sat down, she glanced at the old man again and saw him lean forward in his seat a little. But Tori just thought that was her imagination and she let the hat get placed on her. Almost immediately, she heard a voice in her head.

_"What have we here?"_ Tori blinked.

"'At?"

_"Yes child. Now hush. I'm searching your mind." _The hat chuckled out loud. "How peculiar." he said, "You're honestly the first child that I've seen that holds traits of all the houses!" A rumble of confusion murmured through the students. _"Hmm..._ _Hufflepuff is out... the others overpower it..._ _Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin..." _It said in her head. Tori thought of the horrible things she's learned about the Slytherins and the rude boy from Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw..." Tori hoped.

"Hmmm..." the hat muttered. "_Ravenclaw, are you sure? Because you may have intelligence and imagination of a Ravenclaw, but you also have the bravery of a Gryffindor, and some odd dark part of you calls out for Slytherin.._." It said tauntingly. Tori thought of Luna an how she didn't want to be separated from her yet. She was the first real, human friend that Tori has ever made. The hat chuckled. _"Oh to be young again."_ Tori blushed, "RAVENCLAW!" the Ravenclaw table burst out in cheers and Tori grinned. McGonagall took the hat off her head and Tori didn't miss a beat and she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to Luna. Luna smiled.

"Well done, Tori." She said airily. Tori grinned at her. Tori then turned her head to see the rest of the sorting, but instead she looked at the elderly man, who had a relieved smile on his face.

_"That'sss Dumbledore..."_ Nagisa whispered in her ear. Tori glanced down and noticed that Nagisa was hiding in her hair. _"How old do you suppose he issss?"_ Nagisa giggled.

"No idea." Tori whispered, "Back in de shirt. Someone could esee you." Nagisa hissed in anger and slid back down. Luckily for Tori, no one noticed and she turned back to the sorting, just to see it end. And Tori focused no the elderly man as he smiled gently. She gazed into his eyes and saw power and intelligence... and something that outright scared her. She didn't know what it was, but she made a vow to herself to stay away from him.


	6. Am I Weird?

Tori continued to watch Dumbledore as he got up that she didn't realize everyone else quieted down.

"Welcome new students!" His voice boomed. Tori noted that it was playful, yet serious at the same time, "And welcome back old students." He smirked for a moment, but then his face and voice became very sober, "Before we being eating, I would hope to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is like it's name. Forbidden. Any student caught going inside the Forbidden Forest will be suspended or expelled depending on the student's reason." Tori sniffed. How are you stupid enough to get caught? Dumbledore than grinned, "Now, lets all stand up, and sing the school song!"

The others around her stood up and so Tori stood up with them. Dumbledore moved quickly from his owl shaped podium and made his way in front of the students. He pointed his wand outwards and an animated ribbon with words and a bouncing ball came out of it. Tori watched as the words began to light up as the ball hit them and the students sang, all in different tunes, but one sticking out the most,

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts._" Tori caught on quickly and began to sing along. "_Teach us something please,_ _Whether we be old and bald,_ _Or young with scabby knees."_Tori giggled as Dumbledore waved his arms in a manner that looked very silly. "_Our heads could do with filling,_ _With some interesting stuff,_ _For now they're bare and full of air,_ _Dead flies and bits of fluff."_ Tori watched as the rest of the students waved their arms over their heads and she joined them. "_So teach us things worth knowing,_ _Bring back what we've forgot,_ _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_ _And learn until our brains all rot!" _Tori giggled as the song came to an end. Dumbledore raced back to his podium with a grin and a childish gleam in his eyes._"_Now let the feast begin!"

Before Tori could think about it, a wonderful smell reached her nose. She looked down at the table in front of her and gasped as she saw loads of food appear out of nowhere. Her mouth watered as she's never seen so much food or even food as good looking in her entire life. She looked around and almost everyone else in first year had the same reactions. Tori glanced at Luna and was pleased to see there was a smile on her face and a look of interest there too. Some of the older students began to grab food and everyone else was soon to follow. Tori looked around for a moment. She's never seen food prepared like this. She didn't know what to do.

"What the bloody hell is this?" One girl asked. Tori glanced at the dish and her face lit up. This dish looked like pieces of bread with marinara sauce on it.

"_Patatas Bravas_!" A bunch of kids looked at Tori in shock. They weren't expecting someone to answer, "It's fried potatoes with spicy chili sauce!" Tori said excitedly. One of the older kids frowned.

"Where are you from?" He asked, noticing Tori's accent.

"Espain." Tori answered, taking some of the Patatas Bravas and placing it on her plate. Some of the kids looked interested with this information, others were surprised hearing Tori's accent. She took a bite and almost squealed from enjoyment. One girl snorted and put her nose in the air as she took one of the potatoes and put it in her mouth. Her eyes opened, bloodshot and she dove for a glass of water. The kids laughed.

"Why is that so spicy?" the girl asked after almost drowning herself. Tori snorted.

"It 'as chili sauce on it." Tori said in a 'duh' kind of voice, "I kinda grew up esucking on peppers. Maybe dat's why it doesn't affect me much." A girl, who was Indian and looked like a second year sighed,

"Well eat something else too. It's not good to have too much of one thing." Tori shrugged. The girl frowned an placed a piece of chicken on Tori's plate. She reached for it and looked at it for a moment before biting into it. Shortly after she put it down. She was frowning.

"Why is dat so...bland?" the other kids frowned. Tori scraped some of the sauce off her potato and put it on the chicken and bit again. "Dere. Dat's better." Some of the kids snorted and looked away from her. Tori blinked. What she do?

"People tend not to like things who are different." Tori turned to Luna after hearing her soft voice, "They don't understand that you grew up that way." Tori frowned.

"People are weird in dis country." Luna looked at Tori with a curious look,

"Am I weird?" she asked innocently. Tori looked at Luna and caught herself gazing into Luna's misty eyes before saying,

"Never." Soon after, desert rolled by and Tori was pleased that there were Sopaipillas with honey served, and luckily more students grabbed some of these and were amazed by the taste. Tori laughed when Luna put pudding on one and tried it. She learned quickly that pudding was like God's gift to Luna. And a while after that, first years were told to leave with the prefects.

And Tori followed, with Luna by her side, making a small promise to herself that she would have a good year here. A moment after, the staircase moved and Tori jumped to get on the platform along with everyone else, barely making it.

Or maybe not.


	7. Scedules, a Deal, and Potions

When Tori awoke the next morning, she laughed softly. Luna was bundled in her blankets like a small cat and only her nose and a few strands of bleach blonde hair poked out. Tori sat up and brushed back the royal blue drapes on her new bed. She noticed that the sun was coming up and sighed. Back in Spain she usually woke up early to get the best fruits from the sellers, so this didn't surprise her. She looked around to see everyone else. She sighed again to see that they were as out as Luna was. She then looked on her bedside to look at Nagisa. She scowled. Why was everyone asleep? Tori also checked under her bed at her guitar just to make sure. Even though she and all of her roommates agreed on a pact of no stealing because no one likes it.

Tori swept her legs over the side of her bed and began to get dressed anyway. She was almost completely dressed, with the exception of her tie, and she heard a tap on the glass window outside. She glanced over to see a small brown owl holding a few letters bound together by the string. Tori walked over to the winder and opened it slowly, to not wake anyone. The owl flew in and landed on the bars of the heater in the middle of the room. Tori took the letters from the owl and it held out its claw, as if asking for payment. Tori understood and went over to her things and got a few Knuts from her sack, to place them in the owl's claw. After a moment, it closed it's claw and flew out the open window. Tori followed suit and closed the window.

Tori looked at the letters and noticed that they had the names of herself and her roommates and she placed the letters on her roommates trunks so they could find them later. Tori turned around to go put Luna's on her trunk, but before she could turn around, she heard a familiar, soft, tired voice speak,

"Have the schedules come?" Tori turned around to see a slightly pouting Luna with lightly tousled hair. Her pajamas hung off her small body and Tori nodded numbly. Luna came forward and took her letter from Tori's hands. Tori opened hers and looked over her classes.

_Potions(8:00 A.M.)_

_Herbology(9:00 A.M.)_

_**Break (10:00 A.M.)**_

_Charms (10:30 A.M.)_

_**Lunch (11:30 P.M.)**_

_Transfiguration (1:00 P.M.)_

_Flying (2:00 P.M.)_

_**Break (2:30 P.M.)**_

_History of Magic (3:00 P.M)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (4:00 P.M.)_

_Astronomy (Wednesdays at 12:00 A.M.)_

Tori smiled after looking at it. She noticed Luna was glancing over her shoulder.

"Hmmm." Luna muttered, "We have everything together except for Transfiguration, Flying, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Tori felt ecstatic about this. Tori watched as Luna continued to just stare off into space, until she smiled softly. "Either the concept of a tie escapes you or a grophorn has made you forget." Tori smiled at Luna shyly, ashamed. But Luna paid it no mind and just reached out to fix Tori's tie for her. Tori noticed from the corner of her eye that Nagisa was shifting awake. Once Luna finished she smiled at Tori. "Go to breakfast without me. I'll be but a moment." Tori nodded and, regrettably, made her way out of the room, grabbing Nagisa softly before leaving.

Tori looked around the common room again, because yesterday she was too tired and over whelmed to even notice the common room. The entire room was dark blue and had silver draping covering the windows ad was circular in shape. The rug that covered a major part of the common room was decorated in sparkly silver designs. Such designs reminded Tori of her wand as they curled in a lot of ways. Tori gazed at the stars that was painted on the blue walls and the one moon on the left. Nagisa yawned and caught Tori's attention.

"_Breakfasssst_?" Nagisa asked, while slithering up Tori's arm. Tori just nodded in response. "_Yummy_." Nagisa hissed in response. She attempted to hide her head in Tori's hair, but the curly boy-cut was too high up and too short to let her, so she peered from the top of the robes.

"I'll find joo a nice rat or rabbit sooner or later, alright?" Tori heard Nagisa hiss in delight at this. "Dis castle is huge and is bound to 'ave rats in 'ere." Tori stepped out of the common room door and into the Ravenclaw Tower's staircase. She made her way down the marble staircase and turned to look at the white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw when she got to the bottom. She nodded in response, as if saying 'Good Morning', and continued off the fifth floor and walked down the Grand Staircase. She wondered why this castle had to be so damn big, all the while muttering 'Good Morning' to the portraits she passed. Tori frowned as the staircase she was about to use, moved underneath her stepping foot and recoiled it back to her person. She grunted. Great. There went her fastest way down to the Great Hall.

"Up a bit early are we?" Tori turned towards the old irritated voice that said that. When she turned, she was met with the sight of the caretaker, Mr. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"I rise early." Tori shrugged. His tight face, Tori didn't believe this was possible, got more irritated and scrunched up.

"Breakfast doesn't start until Seven thirty." He answered in another aggravated tone. Tori sniffed.

"I can't just wonder about till den? Or at least go outside and find my pet a meal?" Filch narrowed his eyes at her.

"What pet?" Tori tapped the inside of her shirt, signaling Nagisa to come out.

"My esnake." And Nagisa slid over Tori's shoulder and her tongue slithered out in greeting. Filch's eyes grew large and her huddled Mrs. Norris to his chest.

"You have permission for this pet do you?" He asked, fearfully. Tori nodded.

"From 'Agrid." Filch snarled.

"Stupid halfbreed..." He muttered under his breath. Tori frowned in response. She was liking this man less and less with every moment. Especially that's what people usually called her back home in her town of Canos. He looked back up at Tori, eyes alive as if he had come up with a revelation, "Say, what them snakes eat?" Tori shrugged with one shoulder.

"Rabbits, eggs, mice, rats –" Filch beamed.

"Fantastic!" He came forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her roughly down to the dungeons. He stopped in font of them and smiled creepily. "I'll overlook this...creature... if it rids the dungeons of the rat problem." Nagisa's head shot up. Tori sighed.

"She agrees. But she can only eat one at a time, do you understand that?" Filch snorted in slight disappointment and Tori let Nagisa slide off her arm and make her way down to the dungeons. It was several minutes before she slithered back up with a large bump in her stomach, looking very satisfied. Tori wrinkled her nose and let Nagisa slide up her leg and back up to her place. Tori flinched when she felt the rat bump in Nagisa's stomach glide over her skin, as she could feel the dead creature itself and it's last bits of warmth from dying quickly. Filch snorted as Nagisa took her place, with her head hidden in Tori's robes.

"Dumbledore insisted that Mrs. Norris catch them. But them devils are crafty, they are! Plus, Mrs. Norris is a _lady_." He said, cuddling his bored looking cat to his chest. Tori frowned and Nagisa simultaneously hissed.

_"How dare he!_ _I may be a ssssnake, but I am more of a lady than that sssstupid cat!"_ Tori just patted her robes in an attempt to settle her upset snake.

"Off you go then." Filch tore himself long enough from his cat to tell Tori as such. Tori sneered and made her way up the staircase and headed for the Great Hall. It took a few minutes to get there, some students already taking seats in there but not much, and Tori took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Tori frowned, not knowing most of the foods in front of her. The only food she could identify was some bread, toast, and jelly. Tori noticed that the food didn't seem to get colder, as if some sort of barrier was keeping it hot.

For a while, Tori thought about how she ended up here. Roughly a month and a half ago, she was running for her life back in her little speck of a town in Spain with not a penny to her name. Now she learned that her mother was a witch and she was rich and was going to school for the first time in her life. When she thought about it, Tori wanted to cry. The only time she could remember her life being this good was when her mother was alive. She began to hum the song her mother sang to her under her breath.

"You are allowed to eat you know." Tori jumped at Luna's voice, "I'm not so sure of the traditions of Spain, but you are allowed to eat." Tori turned to Luna and watched her sit down next to her, Tori noticed there were far more people in the Great Hall than there were when she was staring off into space, "I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Tori hummed and nodded.

"It's jus' a bit overwhelming, really." Tori muttered, feeling the need to be quiet around Luna again, "It feels like yesterday that I was running for my life and scrounging for food in de slums of Espain." Tori closed her mouth for a moment and cleared her throat, cursing herself for a Spanish accent when she spoke, 'Spain' coming out as 'Espain', "And now dere is a feast in front of me, as if I were royalty." Luna smiled.

"Thank goodness for that. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have any friends at all." Luna sighed, "I wouldn't mind it really. I'm used to being by myself, "This made Tori angry, "But I am happy that you are here and not in Spain. It's wonderful to be with friends." Tori smiled when she heard that.

"Joo shouldn't be by jourself, Luna. Jou're very kind." Luna smiled in thanks. Tori looked over the food and Luna began to serve herself. Her brows furrowed.

"Is there any _café_ _con_ _leche_ here?" She asked Luna. Luna stared quietly. Tori sighed and tried to remember the ingredients in English. After realizing there wouldn't be coffee here, she muttered, "Chocolate milk, perhaps?" Luna looked around for a moment before giving Tori a pitcher. Tori filled her cup about three fourths of the way full and then reached for some crème and filled the rest of the cup with it. She took her spoon and spun it around and after a moment, she was satisfied with her drink and set the spoon down.

Tori looked around at the food, recognizing some of it as eggs and various meats, cereals, and fluffy bread with syrup and butter on the table among other things Tori didn't exactly understand. Tori just reached forward and grabbed a roll of bread and put a spat of jam on her plate and left it as that. The Indian girl near her, Tori recognized her from the night before, furrowed her brows at Tori.

"You're not going to have anything else?" Tori shook her head.

"Breakfast is de smallest meal of the day in Espain." Tori saw a few boys giggle as Tori's pronunciation of 'Spain' turned into 'Espain' again. She furrowed her brow at them and then noticed that the girl was biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh. Tori sneered and growled at her. She felt something tug on her robes before she said anything though. Tori looked down and saw Luna's pale white hand grip her robes in an attempt to calm her. Tori sighed and began to eat her roll, still angry, but calm enough to not do anything about it.

Thankfully, soon after, something happened that made Tori almost spit out her roll. Translucent, white, floating people came through the walls and began to float throughout the student body, most of them catting happily, others just staring and just stringing along, talking amongst themselves. Tori began to shake from slight fear.

"_Fantasmas_... (Ghosts...)" She whispered shakily under her breath. Luna giggled.

"They won't hurt you. They're friendly." Tori began to notice that the ghosts weren't hurting the students and took a deep breath. A part of her really didn't believe Luna as the ghosts continued to float around, but another part of her couldn't help but to believe in Luna. Tori just guessed it was because she didn't want to loose a friend. Tori noticed Luna frowning slightly, "Oh. The Grey Lady isn't here." Tori blinked.

"'Oo?"

"The Grey Lady is our House Ghost. She is the ghost of the daughter of Ravenclaw's founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. Her real name is Helena Ravenclaw. Daddy's told me all about her. She apparently has no friends as well." Luna tapped her chin from thinking and, somehow, her misty eyes grew more misty as she got lost in thoughts. "I wonder if I could find her if she would fancy some books." Tori chuckled. Of course Luna would want to befriend a ghost. Especially one who was like the both of them before they met each other; friendless.

Tori finished her roll quickly and just idly sipped her chocolatey drink, waiting for Luna to finish. Tori glanced at the Head Table and looked over the teachers. Tori winced at seeing Lockhart. Especially since he was trying to flaunt himself in front of a dark haired and pale skinned woman and she looked basically annoyed and ready to make him burst into flames at any moment. Tori looked over the rest of the seats, noticing that some were empty and some of the people that were there, kept to themselves. Tori chuckled to herself when the dark haired woman trying to ignore Lockhart and engage in a conversation with the dark skinned professor next to her. The other female professor simply gave her a look that said, 'You're on your own.', making Tori chuckle again.

Tori felt Luna tapping her shoulder and turned to look at her. She was already up and smiling in a dream like way. Tori smiled and got up after her. Shortly after they exited the Great Hall, a bell rang and students began to pile after them. Tori and Luna maneuvered their way through the crowds of students and made their decent into the dungeons. Thankfully, there wasn't a crowd here and they could walk next to each other now instead of being separated and disoriented.

As they walked into the dark, cold dungeon, Tori scrunched her nose up. Something made her feel like it was a beautiful morning and she was here in the dark instead of out there. Luna noticed her discomfort.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Luna asked innocently. Tori shook her head.

"I just 'ave the feeling that it's beautiful outside today." Tori sniffed, "And we're in a cold, dark abyss instead of outside in de warmth of the sun." Luna looked at tori with an odd expression. Tori couldn't tell if she was confused or surprised by her speaking, since Luna seemed to have a constant look of surprise on her face.

"That's a beautiful way to put it." Luna said with a small smile. Tori looked at her, surprised by this answer, and noticed the light of the flames from the torches on the walls bounced off Luna's hair and created almost a halo around her. Tori could only mutter softly in response,

"Tank you, Luna." Luna smiled and the two continued their trek into the dungeon classroom. Tori flinched upon seeing the classroom as dark and depressing as the rest of the dungeon and sat down in a seat in the middle row. Luna was quick to sit in the seat next to her and they both began taking things out of their bags. Quickly, other students filled the classroom. Coming in last, was Ginny Weasley and she took the remaining seat next to Tori, and Colin Creevey next to her. Tori sighed and turned her attention to Luna. Tori and the rest of the class jumped and quieted when the door was slammed open.

"Wands away." A deep, dark voice said. It sent a minor shudder of fear up Tori's back, "There will be no incantations or silly wand waving in my class." A man with thick black hair, pale skin, dark robes, and a look that made Tori think about the ghosts again, got in front of the class, "I am your potions professor. Professor Snape." His lips turned into a light scowl. Tori noticed that his dark black eyes were currently cold and emotionless. Tori saw Ginny shrink back slightly. By this time, Tori's fear of him had diminished and didn't think much of him. He looked over all of them and his sneer got nastier. He grabbed the clip board at the front of the room and growled.

"Ambercrombie." A boy with dirty blonde hair and a small face raised his hand shakily across the room from Tori.

"H-Here." He squeaked. Snape continued to go down the list, all of the students mumbling or stuttering when saying their name, with the exception of the Slytherins, who were all very smug to be in the class at the moment. Finally he reached Luna,

"Lovegood." Luna raised her dainty hand and smiled.

"Here, sir." Most of the students look surprised to see her response, Snape looked unnerved for a moment, and the Slytherins looked irritated that she wasn't afraid. Tori stared at Luna was she put her hand down and giggled. Finally a voice broke her thought bubble,

"Riddle." Tori looked up and noticed the scowl on Snape's face was gone, and was replaced with a slight look of... fear? Confusion? Tori couldn't tell. He looked around for a moment. Tori raised her hand.

"'Ere." Snape eyed her for a moment, and Tori felt uneasy about him, but kept her stand. Snape stared with an ashen face for about half a minute before he marked his pad and went back to taking names. Tori continued to eye him as if he were vomit. He continued to glance at her with a look of wariness and distaste and Tori was unhappy to say that he wasn't the first, thinking of Dumbledore and Ollivander. She continued to think about it and glare at Snape in only a manner a stubborn child could do, completely forgetting why she was angry within a few minutes, but not stopping from glaring a hole in his forehead because of her large pride. Finally she heard him call the last name.

"Weasley." He said with the most distaste Tori's seen all day. Tori heard Ginny whimper from her place next to her and heard her croak,

"H-Here..." Barely raising her hand for even herself to see it. Snape sneered at her.

"So there's more of you are there?" He spat, "Just what I need. More rude, loudmouth redheads to fill my classroom." the Slytherins in the room chuckled darkly in response.

Tori admitted that she at least agreed about something with this guy. Tori didn't like the Weasley's much. But most of all, she didn't like Ginny's brother Ron at all.

"Tell me, Ms. Weasley, are there more of you?" Ginny shook her head shakily. "Thank the Lord." and the Slytherins laughed again. Ginny's face flushed and she slumped in her chair.

Snape's eyes scanned the room. Tori prayed they wouldn't land on her, unknowing to what he was planning. She furrowed her brow when they did.

"Riddle." He said her name slow and so darkly, that Tori leaned a bit forward in her seat to make sure she heard him, "Tell me, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Tori was silent for a moment and tried to wrack her brain. During the month she spent in the Leaky Cauldron, she's read most of her textbooks, although she barely understood anything. But she remembered a ton. Snape took her silence as her not knowing. "What a pity. I thought that Ravenclaw was the smart house." the Slytherins laughed again and Tori frowned.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from de stomach of a goat." Snape looked back at her with a small look of surprise. "I've been studying." That elicited a few angry glares from the Slytherins and a few laughs amongst the Gryffindors. Surprisingly, Snape didn't look all that angry, in fact he looked intrigued.

"Very well." He looked Tori in the eye and took an imposing stance, "Where can one find a red cap?"

"In a battlefield or place where dere's been bloodshed." He kept firing the questions,

"Do love potions really work?"

"No. Dey cause a very strong feeling of affection, which can be confused for love."

"What potions cures the common cold?"

"Pepperup Potion." During these questions, they've both moved closer to one another and just realized that they were a mere few inches apart when this last question was answered. The entire class was watching them, neither backing down, each one staring into the others eyes and analyzing each other. Snape sneered.

"Why aren't all of you writing this down?" Every last one of them scrambled for a quill and ink, trying desperately to remember what it was that they said. Snape made his way back to his desk and Tori sat down with a smug look on her face. "Fifteen points for Ravenclaw." Tori heard some of the others hiss in anger. Tori was just confused to as what the points were for. She heard a soft annoyed hiss and leaned her head back, so Nagisa could explain it all to her as usual.


	8. Charms, Coffee, and Courage

The day drove on boringly for Tori. Or at least the hour. Professor Sprout was still explaining the importance of Herbology. She made Tori feel as if she was sitting there for days instead of for an hour. And it was only the second class! To make matters worse, there were assigned seats (or places to stand in Tori's opinion) and Ginny Weasley was in this class again and she chatted with the other girls near her, which happened to be very near Tori, one even leaning across her, making Tori very uncomfortable. Tori could only watch at the greenhouse behind her stout professor and at her friend Luna, who was currently focus on her feet, staring at them and shifting her weight, smiling when she wobbled. For the first time in the past hour, Tori smiled and even chuckled lightly. She found Luna's child-like innocence fun to watch.

Finally, the bell rang and Tori sighed a breath of relief. She gathered her things slowly and caught Luna as they left the room together. Tori smiled at her as the other students just titled about.

"We 'ave a break now for 'alf an 'our. Anything joo want to do, Luna?" Luna smiled.

"I'm curious to know if it is a beautiful day outside, like you said it would be." Tori shrugged.

"I jest esaid it was a feeling." Tori sighed and bit her lip. Angry at herself for mispronouncing her words, "Besides, we could esee it from de green house." Tori furrowed her brows. It was as if her accent was getting worse. Luna shook her head.

"It's the green house. It's not authentic enough." Tori smiled at her. She then began looking for an exit. They both walked for several minutes before finding an exit. It was the large side exit that led to the east side of the castle. Tori began moving towards it.

"I'm pretty sure dere's an exit t'rough dose giant doors." Luna just followed silently. The large doors were slightly open and Tori and Luna slid between them. Tori smiled when she felt the sun hit her face and the wind blow gently. Tori sighed contently. It was a gorgeous day today. Luna stretched her arms slightly.

"It is a bit hot today, isn't it?" Tori frowned. It was actually quite pleasant to her.

"Not really. It's nice."

"It is. Just a tad on the hot side." Tori sighed and just basked in the sun for a bit longer. She just put it off as an English thing. This was actually around ten or so degrees colder than it was currently in Spain. They both stood there silently before Luna muttered,

"I wonder if there's a colony of nargles in the Forbidden Forest..." Tori laughed.

"Per'aps. Want to investigate when dere's time?" Luna just looked at Tori excitedly and nodded. After a moment the bell rang from inside and Tori sighed, not really wanting to leave the warmth that the sun was beaming down on her face. Luna began making her way inside and Tori just followed her. Luna giggled.

"I'm excited for our Charms lesson. Professor Flitwick is our House Head." Tori hummed in response. She heard a small 'tsk' from her shirt and bend her head back.

"_Que_? (What?)" Nagisa slithered up to her ear and hid carefully in her hair.

"_You don't know what ssshe'ssss ssssaying. __Again_." Tori snorted.

_"__¿Te importaría decirme entonces, la serpiente estúpido?_ (Do you mind telling me then, stupid snake?)" Nagisa hissed in annoyance and began to explain.

"_There are Professorssss that are the Headssss of the Housesss and watch the children in each. According to rumor, Flitwick isss the Ravenclaw Head, SSSSprout isss the Hufflepuff Head, McGonagall isss the Gryffindor Head, and SSSSnape isss the SSSSlytherin Head_." Tori blinked and then groaned.

"Why is dere so many tings to learn?" Nagisa just scoffed in light disgust and slid back to her place, "I'm sorry, all right? It's overwhelming."

"How peculiar. I've never heard Parseltounge before." Tori turned to Luna who was gazing at her.

"_Que_?" She asked bluntly.

"It's the language you speak when you speak to snakes... did you not notice you were speaking it?" Tori groaned. That was just another thing to put on her plate. Now she had to figure out how to control her Parseltongue before someone found out. She didn't even realize she was speaking an entire other language. Luna and Tori entered the Charms classroom on the second floor and took seats near one another again.

"Why didn't joo tell me I was speaking another language?" She growled at her shirt.

_"I assumed you knew!"_ came the muffled answer. Tori just growled again and dropped her head on the desk in front of her with a resounding thump. Tori heard Luna giggle softly before patting her hair in a consoling manner twice and then just leaving Tori to sulk, knowing Tori was being silly.

And she was to an extent. But the fact that someone could've heard her before made her really uncomfortable. She really didn't want to screw up this second chance.

A very short man came into the classroom at that moment, he had a scraggly white beard, and a green hat perched on top of his head. Tori wondered if he was part goblin, because he looked like the little men at the bank. He marched up some stairs and seated himself on a pile of books and cleared his throat, which sounded like a little squeak. Tori wanted to laugh, but pinched her leg to not do so. He cleared his throat again.

"Class." Tori bit her lip this time, "Settle down." It took a few moments for the others to quiet down, most of them not realizing he even came into the room, "I am Professor Filius Flitwick. Welcome to Charms!" He said excitedly.

"Good Morning, Professor Flitwick." some kids answered, already bored. He nodded in response.

"Today, we are going to go straight into the course. So get out your books." All of the students rummaged through their bags and took out their textbooks, parchment, quills, and ink, "Who can tell me what a 'Charm' is?" Tori frowned. The Charms textbook was one of the few she hasn't read yet. "the first spell we're going to learn is '_Rictusempra_'. The tickling charm." Many of the children looked annoyed with this. "It can be found on page three of your books. And, "He flicked his wand and a small box appeared in front of each child, "This is what you'll practice it on. After you finish with this, I'll give you something else. There's ten steps. I hope you can make it with in three weeks, when we start a new spell. Remember that the counter curse for this is _Finite_! Begin!"

Tori raised her eyebrow and poked the box with her wand. Directly after, she heard some people gasp and looked up at the others. Small miniature hyenas crawled out of the boxes and some began to lay down or curl against the box, others ran around the desk, but never left the area of the child. Tori looked down at her own and blinked when her small hyena looked back up at her. Tori tilted her head and it did the same. Tori glanced at Luna and saw her happily petting her own. Tori looked at her textbook and frowned at the picture of a person giving a wand a quick jab. She already heard some others yell out 'Rictusempra', but began to read the paragraph underneath it.

After, Tori groaned. She basically understood it, but it was a little odd and strayed from answering anything. Tori grabbed her wand from inside her robes and pointed it at her little hyena, who still just stared at her. Before she cast it, she heard a bang and saw a Slytherin begin to curse. Tori sighed and just pointed her wand at the small hyena again. She imitated the motion in the book and shouted,

"_Rictusempra_!" Small red sparks came out of her wand and stopped right before the hyena. Tori dropped her wand in surprise, this being the first time she's been able to preform any magic or something close to it, and Nagisa and the small hyena giggled. Professor Flitwick caught sight of this and came over.

"Oh wonderful! You were able to get a response! Miss...?" Tori picked her wand up.

"Riddle. Victoria Riddle." The man seemed surprised at this, a bit more at the fact of her overpowering accent, and a little less about her name like the other adults there.

"O-oh..." He fidgeted for a moment, "Well... Could you try repeating it again?" Tori frowned and pointed her wand at the small hyena, who just seemed to be smirking at her at this point.

"_Rictusempra_!" More sparks came out of her wand as she jabbed, but none reached the miniature hyena. Tori frowned as it giggled again. Flitwick noticed.

"Now, now. Don't get irritated. It takes time." Another boom was heard. This time it was a Hufflepuff. Flitwick sighed, "And you are doing much better than your peers, I give you that." Tori chuckled, "Now, take a deep breath, and try again." Tori did as she was told and breathed in deeply. She counted to ten inside her head and released the held breath after she calmed down. She pointed her wand at the creature and jabbed her wand I the same manner and said clearly,

"_Rictusempra_!" A straight line of red sparks came out her wand and hit the hyena. It began to giggle and cackle, falling over itself and curling into a ball. Tori smiled slowly as she felt a sweeping feeling of being accomplished wash over her. Flitwick began to giggle.

"Oh how wonderful! It seems we have a natural!" Some students shifted in their seats to glare at Tori, others just scowled in their seats and tried harder at the spell. "Now, cast the counter-curse." Tori frowned, "It's called _Finite_. Just point your wand." Tori pointed at the madly giggling hyena and muttered in a calm voice,

"_Finite_." In almost an instant, the hyena stopped laughing and sat up, only to give a small giggle. Flitwick clapped again.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Let me get you the next step and please," He turned to the rest of the class, "Take a note from Ms. Riddle and try harder!" Many of them groaned and he collected Tori's hyena and she watched as Luna continued to just stare at her own.

"Erm... Luna?" Tori tried to get her attention. Luna jolted.

"Hello, Tori. I dozed off there for a second, but I did see you achieve Rictusempra. Perhaps a wrackspurt lodged itself in my brain." Tori smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Probably. Any idea on 'ow to get it out?"

"Daddy says to just wait. It only seems to be one. If there was an entire _flock_, we'd have to make a potion." Tori hummed and Flitwick came back up to Tori with another small box. He tapped it and a small monkey came out. He smiled and left and Tori was only there to grimace.

* * *

><p>As it were, Tori never finished the monkey and was given practice for homework like her other classmates. Although, she got through more of it than her other classmates, who seemed to have difficulty with even getting sparks out, other than two who did get a spark out but nothing after that, Luna being one of them.<p>

It was now nearing the end of lunch, and Tori and Luna sat by themselves, many of the others giving them space. But Tori knew that it was mostly because word had already gotten out that they were a bit different.

Tori was very hungry for this meal, it having to be the largest meal of the day, bit was a bit annoyed that it could not be eaten later as she did back in Spain. Tori had already eaten a few plates of different foods she mixed together to make replacements for the foods she was missing. Although it had been years since a good meal, Tori knew how to eat well, as her mother had brought her up as. Tori was just finishing off with some bread, but she still felt irritated.

She looked up at the Head Table and looked over the teachers. She noticed that some cups were steaming and Tori could only guess that it was coffee. Tori scowled, deeply irritated that she didn't have any to make _café_ _con_ _leche_. She then glanced at Dumbledore and saw him watching her with a small smirk that was hidden behind his coffee mug. He took a sip and Tori frowned. Tori felt her eyes droop slightly. She growled. Her pride be damned. She was going to get some of that coffee sooner or later. She stood up from her place next to Luna and began walking towards the Head Table.

As she grew closer she gained the attention of Hagrid and of Flitwick who's faces lit up at seeing her. Flitwick giggled and stopped talking to the dark skinned female teacher next to him.

"Oh Miss Riddle! I was just telling Professor Sinistra about your ability in charms –" But Tori ignored him and continued to make her way to Dumbledore. She heard Flitwick stop talking and soon she grabbed the attention of almost the entire staff table as she stood in front of Dumbledore. He placed his mug down and smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"May I help you?" Tori scowled.

"Stop teasing me, Dumble-door." Some of the teachers raised their eyebrows at her accent, others' mouths dropped open at the words that came out of the first year's mouth. Dumbledore's smile turned into a smirk and that glint became more obvious.

"How so?" He asked. Tori growled.

"Joo know what. Someting makes me feel like jou're the one who got food from Espain for me for the first meal." Tori mentally beat herself up at the fact that her accent was taking over in her small pubescent fit, but he looked impressed, "So why do joo keep coffee from me when I can make _café_ _con leche_, a very important drink when it comes to the diets in Espain, and let me esuffer?." Many of the teachers looked appalled that she came up and said these things to Dumbledore, but he merely chuckled.

"I wondered when you'd get over your stubbornness and ask." Tori frowned.

"_Que_?" He giggled again.

"I'll make sure that the house elves in the kitchen fill your cup with coffee for every meal, so you can make your drink." He giggled. He handed Tori a cup, "Today, please drink this." Tori looked down and her nose was met with the smell of the dark, rich nectar. Tori sighed and breathed it in.

"I only need it for breakfast... I'm just going insane 'ere." Her accent backed off and Dumbledore chuckled again. Tori tried to hand the cup back but he held up a hand,

"I insist." Tori smiled and bagan to back away,

"Tank you, esir." And she went back to her seat, ignoring the stares she got from some of the students and all of the teachers. She ignored the stares and just made her _café__ con leche_.

As she took the first sip she sighed and smiled contently. Luna giggled next to her.

"Nicely done, Tori." Tori just hummed in response and the bell rang for their next class and the two girls separated.

As Tori sat in Transfiguration, she grimaced at the fact that Ginny Weasley was in this class as well. Tori sighed. At least she wasn't in Charms class with her. Tori groaned and hit her head on her desk when Ginny seated herself in her two person desk, and her friends occupied the ones in front and they continued to babble.

Tori peered between her arms and saw a cat jump up on her table and sit near her head. It was a tabby cat with silver markings near it's eyes. She almost swore the cat was glaring at the girls and gazing at the clock. Tori shrugged it off as another weird magical thing and raised a hand to scratch the cat behind it's ears. The cat flinched and stared at Tori in disbelief, but a moment later it leaned against Tori's touch. Tori giggled.

"_Hola, gatito. ¿De dónde vienes?_ (Hello, kitten. Where'd you come from?)" The cat purred contently. Ginny and all of her friends laughed loudly and Tori winced, "Dese English people are obnoxious, no?" The cat seemed to smirk at her.

Then the bell rang loudly and the cat straightened up and leapt off the desk, out of Tori's reach. Tori watched as the cat changed into an elderly woman with spectacles. She sternly looked at the babbling girls. Many people gasped and excitedly chattered about the woman, but Tori was beginning to get used to the magic things and thought almost nothing about it. Tori frowned and felt a small blush come on her face as she thought about what she had just done. She just scratched her teacher's ear and told her that English people were obnoxious. Tori heard the woman speak out,

"Settle down." the girls continued to talk, "_All_ of you." she glared at the girls. They almost immediately shut up, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am your Transfiguration professor." Tori felt a little better, she had already read the Transfiguration textbook. As McGonagall continued to speak about the ability of transfiguration and the meaning of transfiguration, Tori heard a small hiss. Tori leaned her head back and whispered,

"What?"

"_That girl... the redhead... you don't ssseem to like her..._" Nagisa whispered in her ear.

"She gives me a bad vibe... plus she's annoying." Nagisa laughed.

_"You haven't even sssspoken to each other."_

"I'd like to keep it dat way, tanks." she heard Nagisa laugh again and she slithered back into Tori's robes and Tori leaned her head forward. She focused on McGonagall again.

"Today, we're going to turn matches into needles. Turn to page six of your textbooks and do as it says." She then walked back to her desk and flicked her wand at a stack of matchboxes on her desk. They all levitated and began to distribute the matches to every student. Some students began to imminently try to turn the match into a needle as they got theirs, including Ginny Weasley. Tori frowned and began to read the paragraph.

After a minute she understood the gist of it. She just had to imagine it turning into a needle while flicking her wand at the match, having some magic shoot out at it.

Tori pulled out her wand and pointed her wand in the direction of the match. She imagined it forming into a needle and went over the thought in her head a few times. Then she flicked her wand while thinking of it and watched in amazement as the match turned into a needle. She heard Ginny gasp next to her and heard a hum behind her. She glanced back to see Professor McGonagall standing there gazing at her work.

The Professor reached forward and picked the needle up and felt the tip. She then took it and tried to stick it in through her sleeve. It went through easily. She hummed again and set the needle down.

"Very good. I've only had one other student do it as quickly as you can. She is in the grade above yours." McGonagall said in the same stern tone, but had a touch of pride hidden in it. Tori could tell that the girl was special to the professor, "So I give you congratulations, Miss..." Tori frowned. She felt as if this woman would turn away as well. So she bit her lip and muttered quietly,

"Riddle. Victoria Riddle." the woman's eyes widened and she clutched her green robes.

"It can't be..." she muttered. Tori frowned. She watched as her professor walked away and sat herself at her desk. Her frown turned into a scowl. The way that her new professors were treating her began to piss her off. And to make matters worse, Ginny Weasley tapped her shoulder.

"How'd you do that?" She and the other two girls looked onto Tori curiously. Tori's frown deepened.

"I imagined it." One girl scoffed.

"Imagined?" Tori scowled.

"Learn to read first and den try spells." the girl frowned at Tori and turned back in her seat. Ginny and the other girl snorted.

"Yeah, learn to read." Ginny said. Tori frowned. She actually meant that to all of them. Ginny continued to look at Tori. "Hey, when dinner rolls around you want to eat with us?" She really didn't want to eat with these girls. She sighed and frowned. But Luna would want to.

"Can I bring my friend?" the other girl grinned.

"Sure!" Tori actually cracked a grin. Luna would be pleased to hear this, "It must be sad for you to hang around that Lovegood girl all the time." Tori frowned instantly.

"What?" the other girl turned back in her seat to look at Tori, all traces of anger gone,

"You know. That blonde girl you've been sitting with. The one who sputters nonsense about things that don't exist." Tori's eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"What about Luna?" Ginny smiled, if almost knowingly,

"We mean, you only sit with her for pity, right?" Tori scowled. Before she said anything the other two girls laughed.

"It has to be, Ginny! Why else would someone sit with, or even talk to, Loony Lovegood?" And Tori snapped.

"Don't joo dare call 'er Loony." she growled out every single word, deeply and darkly. The other girls looked surprised.

"What?"

"Luna is not loony! She is kind and very nice!" Tori growled. One girl scoffed.

"As if, she's a freak!" She said loudly. They had grabbed almost everyone's attention, including McGonagall's.

"Stop talking about my friend if joo know what is good for joo!" Tori snapped at her and stood up. The three others stood up.

"I guess I can't help if _Loony Lovegood's_ turned you into a freak like her." the same girl sneered. Tori growled and pointed her finger at the girl.

"And joo're a superficcial _bitch_!" Tori yelled, her accent taking over all forms of her speech. Many occupants of the room gasped and a few snickered under their breaths but everyone simply looked away when Professor McGonagall stood up.

"That. Is. Enough." she glared at all four of them. She looked at the three other girls first, "Miss Weasley, you and your friends may come to my classroom at the next break and help me grade papers." she turned to Tori with a fiery gaze and Tori felt Nagisa curl up a bit tighter, "As for you, Miss Riddle... Detention with me during dinner this evening, for foul language." Tori gaped at her. She quickly shut her mouth and scowled. "Ten points from Gryffindor," Tori frowned noticing that Ginny and one of the other girl's were Gryffindor, "Five from Hufflepuff, and Fifteen from Ravenclaw." Tori's mouth opened again.

"Wait a moment." Tori growled, "They were making fun of my friend!" McGonagall's glare turned icy,

"A personal matter that you'll repair yourself, I'm sure, Miss Riddle." Ginny's two friends snickered and Ginny herself frowned and looked at her match, trying to turn it into a needle. Tori scowled and took her seat, edging away from Ginny and her friends. McGonagall returned to her desk and everyone continued to attempt their spells with no luck.

After that class had ended, Tori grumpily made her way to the Quitich pitch, more annoyed that the brisk morning air had turned hot and humid, and she passed Luna on the way, who was skipping merrily, her blonde hair bouncing with every skip. Tori's frown lessened and she smiled. Luna stopped in front of Tori with a bounce.

"Hello. How was Transfiguration?" Tori sighed.

"Terrible. I 'ave detenccion tonight." Luna frowned slightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?" Tori began to explain what happened in the class and at the end, she was very angry again,

"And now I 'ave detenccion because I let one nasty word eslip." Tori furrowed her brows and pouted, "What does she know anyway? I could've been calling 'er a dog." Luna giggled and patted Tori's hair.

"It's alright. I'm sure you won't get punished that badly. Besides, I'll be alright for one meal alone." Tori frowned.

"I don't want dem to get joo..." Luna giggled.

"I'll be fine." Tori sighed.

"If joo say so... I 'ave to go to Flying... Bye." Tori left after Luna waved and continued to skip to class. She sighed and made her way down to the Quitich pitch.


	9. Bullying knows no Bounds

It didn't take even five minutes for Tori to release her anger and replace it with happiness as her next class started.

Tori actually liked Madam Hooch very much. Although she was old like Professor McGonagall, she was very eccentric, childlike, and seemed to love her job with a passion. Tori actually didn't mind that they spent the entirety of the lesson learning what Quitich was, the rules of it, and basically forty five minutes of history about Quitich.

Plus, Tori quite liked her golden yellow eyes that remind Tori of a hawk. Plus they made Tori feel better about her own golden brown eyes that made her often compare herself and her eyes to a wolf or animal of some sort. When the lesson ended and the break started, Tori overheard some Slytherin boys say loudly,

"She's quite a nutter, ain't she? Crazy hawk eyed freak butch of a woman." Tori frowned and clearly saw that Madam Hooch heard them as well because she walked into the stands quickly. Tori frowned and began walking after her.

"Madam Hooch?" Tori called out. She heard a small sniffle in the corner and began edging towards the sound, "Madam?"

"It's break you know, go away." Tori heard her flight teacher's voice crack as she talked. Tori frowned.

"Madam, what dose boys esaid were wrong." Tori finally caught a glimpse of silver hair sticking up every way and saw her body finally come into view as she sat with her back turned on a bench, "I do not tink dat you are..." Tori searched for the word the boy's used before, " How dey said, 'A nutter'. Dey just do not know what it is like to be passionate about something." the sniffling stopped momentarily.

"Passionate...?"

"_Si_. Passionate. You are passionate about dis sport, Quitich. Dey 'ave never felt passionate about something in deir lives before... So dey are wrong about what dey said." Madam Hooch turned to Tori.

"Your name?"

"Victoria Riddle."

"Miss Riddle –" Tori was relieved she didn't flinch.

"Please call me Tori. I tire of dese teachers and how dey persist in calling me by my last name." Madam Hooch just continued to look at her

"...Right... So... what are you passionate about?"

"Music...Like singing and _mi guitarra_. It is de only thing I know best in de world.. My moder taught me and..." Tori paused, "It's the only thing I can trust to not betray me." Hooch sighed and took a few steps towards Tori.

"Who's to say I'm not a 'crazy hawk eyed butch woman'?" Tori blinked,

"Are you a 'crazy hawk eyed butch woman'?" Hooch seemed taken aback with this, "Don't beat jourself up over it. I quite like jour eyes. Dey are gold like my own."

Hooch honestly looked into the girl's eyes for the first time and saw her gold orbs. They were actually dakrer than her own and looked like gold that was melted down and was smoldering. But it was really the first time she's seen someone else with golden eyes. Not even her parents had them. Hooch grinned after a moment.

"I see... Well enough of that wishy washy sadness! I got ta get ready for my next class, eh?" Tori chuckled.

"G'dbye, Madam Hooch." And she left the stadium in time to hear,

"Goodbye, Tori." And Tori smiled.

During History of Magic, Tori was happy to have found Luna again and happy about the fact that Ginny Weasley wasn't in this class either. But she was scared that Professor Binns was a ghost and irritated about the fact that he dozed off in the middle of explaining the History of Magic class. Tori wasn't the only one who tried to wake him up. Others tried tapping him on the shoulder, but their hands went through him. Tori quit after seeing the first person's hand go through and just left to Luna who spent the time telling Tori about the wonders Nargles find in mistletoe.

When the class ended, Tori was more than happy to leave, but then remembered she had to go meet that irritating man named Lockhart.

"Ugh... 'Ow bad is 'e?" Tori asked as they walked together, Luna's next class on the way there. Luna shrugged.

"He talked a lot... Mostly about himself and his feats... and he gave us a quiz." Tori blinked. About _what_? Luna giggled, "In the class before mine he apparently let out a cage of Cornish Pixies." Tori blinked.

"Cornish what?"

"Cornish Pixies. They're small blue creatures with wings that are as big as my forearm. They are known for causing trouble." Tori laughed.

"Any word on 'ow 'e delt with dat?"

"Rumor says a girl in the class cast a spell and they all froze." Tori laughed dryly.

"Great. Lock'art may be a fraud then."

"Or he taught her the spell." Tori looked at Luna, who smiled in response, "Real until proven fake, you know." Tori chuckled lightly.

"I suppose." They split ways and Tori headed up the tower that lead into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When she entered she looked up and her mouth dropped at the sight of a large skeleton hanging from the roof. She remembered where she was and closed it quickly. After looking at it for a few more seconds, she realized that it was a dragon skeleton. She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust to see the classroom covered in portraits of Lockhart, all smiling annoyingly.

She just shook her head and seated herself at an empty desk. To her dismay, Ginny Weasley came in last to everyone else and had to sit at her desk with her. Neither of them even looked at each other. But Tori still felt an itching feeling from her.

A moment later, Lockhart stepped out of his office and smiled largely as many of the students stopped talking almost immediately. Tori heard many of the girls sigh and she scrunched her nose up. When Ginny sighed longingly, Tori made a gagging noise softly. The boy across her from her looked at her with an expression that matched hers and they nodded to each other in understanding. And he was a Slytherin. Wow. He made his way down the stairs and grabbed the attention of everyone by now. He stopped in front of the middle row and picked up the book that belonged to the girl in front of Tori and his winking face met the lot of them.

"Me." He said proudly, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League," and then he smiled in a way that made Tori's skin crawl, "and five time winner of _Witch_ _Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile Award – but I don't talk about that! It took more than just smiling at the trolls to get along with them!" Tori could feel Nagisa shaking as a small collective sigh from the girls went through the classroom. Nagisa then burst into a fit of giggles. Tori flicked her irritably.

"What a git." The Slytherin boy muttered with a frown on his face. Tori turned to him with a grimace,

"I whole 'eartily agree wid joo." He seemed almost impressed by her accent for a moment, and then he scoffed as Lockhart began to go on a rant.

"The name's Terence Higgs. I'm a second year. That stupid stuttering man, Quirrell failed me last year." Tori snorted.

"Victoria Riddle. Call me Tori." He gave her a small smirk that made Tori wonder if that was his version of a smile but it fell off his face as he looked at Lockhart, who was still speaking,

" –ought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – Just something to check how well you've read them." Tori sneered. What made him think that they all read them? Even though Tori had read a few in her boredom. Lockhart flicked his wand and papers floated from the desk and began to hand themselves out.

Tori stared at the paper and took her quill out for the first time ever. She dipped the quill in the ink and tried to write her name and frowned when the tip split. She tried again and was barely successful. Within fifteen minutes, she managed to get a line down. Tori sighed and scratched her head. She didn't understand how these people were able to write with these. After a moment, she just gave up and placed the quill down. She glanced at the questions on the paper and wrinkled her nose and frowned when she noticed that they were all about himself. She looked around the room and noticed that some of the boys weren't even writing on their papers. She sighed and waited for the rest of the thirty minutes to pass.

When they did, Lockhart just flicked his wand again and the papers levitated back to him. He began looking through the papers. After a minute or so, he spoke.

"Tut Tut. None of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac." Nagisa began to giggle again, Tori flicked her, earning a squeeze, "Some of you have not read my books, seeing as you barely answered any of the questions at all!" Some of the boys snickered, "In fact, one of you left it blank, save for a line!" Tori twitched as he held up her paper, "Who's is this?" People looked around curiously and many of the girls also looked enraged.

"Me, sir." Tori felt the words pop out of her mouth and was surprised that she didn't cover her mouth afterward. Lockhart furrowed his brow.

"And who are – Oh yes! You are Miss Riddle, we met in the Leaky Cauldron!" He smiled that annoying smile again, "Tell me, why did you leave the page blank?" Tori swallowed nervously, her honesty getting the best of her.

"I 'ave never written wid a quill before, sir." A murmur went through the students. But Lockhart smiled knowingly, as if he understood, and it made Tori's skin crawl,

"Ah. Muggle-born are you? I understand. Many Muggle-born –"

"I am not." Tori scowled, "I am a pureblood." Tori didn't know this for sure, but she did know that she was at least half-blood. Then his face changed to an mask of pity,

"Oh dear child..." He leaned forward and began to whisper, "Are you illiterate?" A small gaggle of laughter broke and Tori fumed.

"I am perfectly capable of writing! I 'ave jus' never used a quill before." Lockhart hummed.

"Well, we can't all be perfect at something the first time, like myself. You'll get it down in time I'm sure. What did your school before Hogwarts use to write with?" Tori flushed.

"I 'ave never been to school before." Tori flushed once more as nearly everyone in the class began laughing. Lockhart gained pity on his face again.

"Ah, I see. Quiet children. Settle. Not all families can afford the luxuries we have!" Tori's face then flushed with anger. She was about to speak again, but a soft voice stopped her,

"Professor." Everyone stopped laughing and talking and looked at the doorway to see Professor Dumbledore. Lockhart beamed.

"Hello there, Professor Dumble – "

"Can we have a chat, Gilderoy?" Lockhart blinked.

"Sir?" They locked eyes for a moment, and then he muttered, "Class dismissed." the students excitedly poured out of their seats and Tori continued to glare at her desk. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Terence. He let out a weak smirk.

"He's a right foul git, ain't he?" Tori let out an emotionless chuckle.

"All dat talk of 'is... As if I could not hear 'im..." She muttered darkly. Terence frowned.

"So you've really never been to school?" Tori shook her head.

"My moder taught me de basics for everyting before she..." They sat in silence for a moment. Terence placed his hand on Tori's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... What about your dad?" Tori flinched at this question. They were silent for another minute, "I'll have to earn that answer, won't I?" Tori sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Tori gathered her things and the two made their way out of the classroom, "Say, want to eat supper with me and my friends?" Tori glanced at him. He seemed very uncomfortable and wouldn't look at her, "We're better minded than most Slytherins." Tori sighed.

"Can't. I 'ave detenccion." Terence blinked and looked at her.

"What did you do?"

"I got into a fight because some girls were making fun at my friend."

"Who is your friend?" Tori swallowed, wondering how he'd take it.

"Luna Lovegood." He chuckled.

"I've heard of her. Loony." Tori glared at him and he flinched, "Ah. Sorry. Luna, then." Tori sighed and looked to the ground, they continued to walk.

"Terrrance?" He chuckled under his breath at her pronunciation of his name, especially at her rolling of his 'r'.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor and watch Luna?" He grimaced, "You don't have to sit wid her, jus' please make sure no one hurts 'er or makes fun of 'er. Just for tonight." She pleaded. He sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me, Spaniard." Tori grinned and hugged him.

"Tank you, Terrrance!" He shifted uncomfortably and they went separate ways, he to wait in the Slytherin common room till supper, and Tori to her detention.


	10. Voldewho?

**A.N.**: I didn't say this before, but Harry Potter or any characters or animals or half breeds belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And I know the chapter is short. It's one scene. The next will be longer.

* * *

><p>When Tori finally made it to the Transfiguration classroom, the bell rang and the students from inside were released. She noticed they weren't that much older than she was and wondered if these were the second years. Her answer came to her as Ron, Harry, and Hermione came out together, Ron and Hermione quarreling, and Harry rolling his eyes in the background. As they passed, Harry and Tori caught eyes. Time seemed to slow down and they both felt a small oppression on their chests. Harry wondered if it was something strange like his scar, and Tori just put it off.<p>

"Hi." Harry muttered as he passed.

"Hi." Tori muttered as well. She continued to watch him as he passed and he continued to follow Ron and Hermione. "_Eso fue raro._ (That was weird.)" She muttered to herself. Nagisa didn't answer and Tori led herself inside the classroom. McGonagall was sitting at her desk, still looking very stern, but looking down, grading papers. For a moment, Tori wondered if her face hurt from all that frowning. Tori stepped closer to the Professor and stopped in front of her desk. After a moment she cleared her throat. The elderly woman tensed and looked up.

"Oh. Riddle." she gazed at Tori over her spectacles, "I didn't hear you come in. How did you manage to get here so early?"

"Professor Lock'art let us out early because de Headmaster wanted to speak wid 'im." McGonagall looked as if she was irritated with this piece of information and just sighed.

"You can clap those erasers together over there on the chalkboard." Tori frowned and began to clap the erasers together. A large puff of chalk came out and Tori sneezed. She grumbled and made a note to keep them farther away. After about ten minutes, Tori finished clapping the erasers and she heard frantic footsteps.

Tori turned to see little people with rags made out of bedsheets or pillow cases with the Hogwarts emblem on the front. They all had slightly gray complexions and large pointed ears. About five of them entered the room frantically and placed two trays of food down in front of McGonagall. They all bowed to her an one spoke, in a timid, squeaky voice,

"Does Miss want something else from the kitchens?"

"No, that will be all, thank you." They all began to talk and one almost burst into tears.

"Thank you miss!"

"Such a good Professor!" They turned to Tori.

"Anything for you, miss?" One small one asked. From it's voice and face Tori guessed that it was a female... whatever it was. Tori shook her head.

"No, I'm fine... Erm... Name?" The...thing lit up.

"Winky, miss!"

"Thank you, Winky." McGonagall said, "You all may leave now." They all cheered at once,

"Oh, yes, Professor!" And they left. McGonagall saw Tori staring and muttered,

"House elves. They're the ones that cook, clean, and wash the clothes." Tori blinked.

"Overly emotional aren't dey?"

"Yes...well..." McGonagall paused for a moment, and flicked her wand, causing a chair to come over to the opposite side of her desk ,"You might as well eat before the food goes cold." Tori placed the erasers down and came over and sat in the chair.

She smiled lightly when she saw different forms of seafood and shellfish with a cheese sauce and an apple as a side. But she was no where near hungry. Supper in Spain usually was at eight to nine o'clock at night. So she just nibbled on a shrimp. McGonagall noticed.

"Not hungry, Riddle?" Tori nodded.

"Dinner in Espain is usually very late at night." She sighed, "I must get used to dese customs."

"Really now? What time usually?"

"Around eight or nine. Sometimes ten." McGonagall looked surprised with this information. And the conversation dropped and the two continued to eat.

It wasn't as bad as Tori thought it would be. Detention that is. It was just boring. As time wore on and they finished their meals, McGonagall had Tori sweep the floor. Tori began to daydream while completing her task and she thought about her day. Basically everything went well, with the excuse of Lockhart and that girl Ginny. But one major thing really set her on edge.

"Professor?" McGonagall glanced up from her papers.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?" She sat back in her chair.

"Yes."

"Why do de other Professors flinch when dey 'ear my name?" McGonagall flinched.

"You're observant."

"Aren't Ravenclaw's supposed to be?" McGonagall's lips tightened. Tori fought the urge to chuckle. They sat in silence for a while.

"A long time ago, a man came here by the name of Riddle." Tori's ears perked up, "He was a Slytherin, and his name was Tom Riddle." McGonagall looked pained to say any of this, "Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?" Tori blinked.

"Is dat what witches and wizards call the devil?" The elderly woman shook her head.

"No. But he's synonymous." Tori frowned, "Have you heard of Harry Potter?" Tori blinked.

"I've met 'im. 'E's nice. What about 'im?" McGonagall sighed.

"Harry has a scar on his forehead in the shape of a thunderbolt." Tori frowned. She remembered he had a lot of bangs, so it was covered, "That scar was given to him by Tom Riddle." Tori looked down, "But today he is know as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Where's Tom Riddle today?"

"That's the thing. Harry got the scar because Tom hit him with a killing curse. The curse rebounded somehow and hit Tom, but let Harry live." Tori tried to take this in, "So he's dead." they were silent for a little while longer.

"Dere's no way 'e could be my father den." McGonagall smiled.

"Thank Merlin for that." After a moment, the clock struck eight, "Is it that time already? Stop sweeping. Off to bed with you, Riddle." Tori leaned the broom against one of the desks and headed for the door, "Riddle?" Tori turned around.

"Tell no one that I told you this. And do not call him Tom Riddle, because only us teachers know, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Tori turned and continued to walk, but heard McGonagall say one more thing, "But his name known today is... Lord Voldemort."


	11. Mudwhat?

The days turned into weeks and they began to pass by quickly and rolled into late September, and Tori was doing well in practically every subject. Although, she tended to daydream in Herbology, not really caring about plants. She was also the farthest along in Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. In Charms she was even on the second to last step and the assignment ended in two more weeks. And after about the third day, she was able to write with a quill, even though she had some difficulty. She also learned the hard way that she had to raise her hand in class. Earning her a stern glare from the Transfiguration Professor and a laugh from the annoying girls. And in Astronomy, Professor Sinistra liked her simply because she actually listened. Now it was the weekend, and Tori and Luna sat outside near the Quitich pitch, enjoying the weather. Nagisa was laying in the sun in the grass lazily by their feet.

"And we have to be careful about the dirigible plums or else they could explode, and that could cause a nasty mess." Luna explained, "Plus is also leaves nasty burns." Tori chuckled. Luna seemed more worried about the mess than the burns. Tori was currently playing small tunes on her guitar softly, not really knowing what she was playing, but not exactly caring. Then an old song she heard her mother sing before entered her head and she softly picked the strings.

_"I can still recall... our last summer..."_ She sang under her breath. She saw Luna turn to her with a surprised expression. Which was saying something because Luna looked surprised all the time.

"You sing very well." Tori's chest tightened at being complimented. She smiled.

"Tank you. My Moder taught me." Luna hummed.

"Do you mind singing more?" Tori blinked.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Your voice sounds interesting and I like the sound of that song." Tori smiled and began to strum again.

"_I can still recall  
>Our last summer<br>I still see it all  
>Walks along the Seine<br>Laughing in the rain  
>Our last summer<br>Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_  
><em>And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower<em>  
><em>I was so happy we had met<em>  
><em>It was the age of no regret<em>  
><em>Oh, yes<em>  
><em>Those crazy years<em>  
><em>That was the time of the flower-power<em>  
><em>But underneath<em>  
><em>We had a fear of flying<em>  
><em>Of growing old<em>  
><em>A fear of slowly dying<em>  
><em>We took our chance<em>  
><em>Like we were dancing our last dance<em>

_I can still recall –_ "

Tori was cut off as she heard screaming coming from inside the Quitich pitch. Luna and Tori looked at each other and both got up, wanting to see what it was. Nagisa hurried and slithered up Tori's pant leg. They headed inside and saw two boys screaming at each other. One from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor. Both had multiple students behind them with the same uniform. Tori could only guess that because of their uniforms that they were the Quitich teams. On the Slytherin team she saw Terence who was glaring at the Gryffindors.

"I booked the field today!" The Gryffindor screamed.

"Too bad! I got permission from Professor Snape!" And they continued. Tori looked at the people and saw Harry and his two friends fighting with a blonde haired boy from Slytherin. As the Slytherin team laughed, Tori came closer and heard what everyone was saying. Harry's friend, Hermione her name was if Tori remembered correctly, spoke up,

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent." the smirk on the blonde haired boy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." The response was almost instant. The Slytherin captain had to jump in front of the boy to stop the red headed twins from attacking him. People began to scream at him and a few took out their wands, including Ron.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" He yelled. He pointed his wand at him through the older boy's arm and Tori glanced at Luna who backed away.

"Something tells me there's about to be a fight, so I'm going to leave. Want to come?" Luna asked. Tori shook her head.

"No. I want to see how dis turns out." Luna smiled.

"I'll be in the Common Room waiting for you then." Just as Luna left a large bang let off and Tori looked around to see Ron end up on his back. Tori glanced at the Slytherins and neither had moved and then she looked at the wand that had flown over to her. It was taped together and the tip was taped to the base. Tori deadpanned. Moron.

Tori heard laughter as she picked it up and saw Ron on his hands and knees as he gave a belch and slugs came out of his mouth to drop on top of ones already in the grass. Nagisa began to cackle and Tori deadpanned again. The Gryffindors huddled around Ron and Tori came over as well to return the wand,

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's it's nearest." She heard Harry say. That caught her attention. She hadn't really spoken to Hagrid since he left her at the platform. She watched as Colin Creevy came up with his camera and tried to get a picture, only to have Harry push him out of the way. As they left the stadium, Tori followed them. They were about fifty feet in front of a small hut, Tori only imagined that Hagrid lived there, and Hermione stopped and turned around to look at Tori.

"Why are you following us?" She said icily. Tori caught up.

"I wanted to give 'is wand back. It landed near me during de backfire." She looked at Ron who looked miserable, "Joo taped de tip to de 'andle, _peliroja_." She placed the wand in his pocket and Hermione glared at him, "I also wanted to see 'Agrid. We 'aven't talked since 'e dropped me off at de train staccion." Tori could swear her accent was getting worse as time went by. Ron just threw up another slug and Harry sighed.

"Come on then." they walked another thirty feet and the door to Hagrid's Hut opened. The gang froze upon seeing Lockhart emerge. Tori did the first thing she could think of and took a note out of her books from when she was running back in Spain and flung to the side, did a roll on the ground and hid behind a shrub. Harry and Hermione dragged Ron over quickly and waited there with her.

As Tori listened, she noticed that Lockhart was going on about how Hagrid buying his books. Tori rolled her eyes. Eventually he left and they got up from their hiding place and Tori knocked on Hagrid's front door. After a moment, a very angry Hagrid appeared, but his face dropped and turned into a smile once he saw was at the door.

"Well, well! Look 'o it is! My three favorite delinquents –" He turned to Tori with a grin, "And they recruited you, 'ave they?"

"Not really." Tori muttered as Harry and Hermione dragged Ron in, "I'm only 'elping dem, seeing as _Señor_ Backwards-wand jinxed 'imself." Ron spit up another slug and glared at Tori. Tori only smiled smugly at him. Hagrid didn't seem shocked by Ron spitting up slugs and just gave him a bucket. Tori sat down next to the fireplace and watched as the four began to talk. Tori watched as a dog with a long face came over and Tori cooed. She began to pet him and within half an hour he was curled up next to her, Tori barely listening to the others' conversation.

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Tori watched in amusement as Ron threw up another slug, "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle born – you know, non magic parents. There are some wizards – like Malfoy's family – who think they're better than everyone else because they're not what people call pureblood." Ron scowled, "It's a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood see, common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." Tori hummed in agreement. Hagrid grunted.

"Well, it's a good thing ya didn't hit 'im. Although I don' blame yeh for tryin'. Lucius Malfoy'd come marching up 'ere if 'e heard his son was cursed. Least yer not in trouble." they were in silence for a while and Tori opened her mouth,

"I don't really see the importance of dis Muggle-born, half-blood, pure-blood nonsense." She snorted. Then she thought of the people in her small town in Spain and how they hated her for being part English, "Then again, maybe I do. It's like racism." Ron and Hagrid looked at Tori with confused looks, while Hermione and Harry understood what she said. After another moment, Hagid began talking again.

"Harry. Gotta bone to pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?" Tori remembered what McGonagall told her about Harry being famous. She suddenly felt somewhat small. Harry began to speak angrily, but Hagrid began to laugh, "I'm on'y jokin'."

The two began to speak about Lockhart and how he was annoying and Tori idly began to strum through her guitar strings, daydreaming. When she broke out of it, she realized the other four left. She heard the door open and saw Hagrid come back inside. He peered at her.

"Wha'er you doin' here still?" Tori shrugged.

"I was daydreaming." He chuckled.

"Do that much, eh?" Tori cracked a smile,

"Mostly during 'Erbology." He laughed louder.

"Make sure you a' least pass! I don' wan' Pomona comin' after me." Tori laughed. They began to talk for a while, and then Hagrid looked up at the sky through his window , "Aye... Is it dat late already? Supper'd be startin' soon. We best head out." They both left the hut and began walking towards the grounds. "Yer make any friends?" Tori nodded.

"Yeah. Wid a boy named Terrrance Higgs... but my best friend is Luna Lovegood." He blinked.

"Higgs? He's a Slytherin. How'd you do it?" Tori blinked.

"Believe it or not, dere are some Slyderins dat are decent." He chuckled.

"Wha' abou' the Luna girl?" Tori's face flushed, suddenly nervous.

"Erm...well.." Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow, "Ve met on de train... Ve're both out'a'casts... und..." Tori scowled, "Damn my accent!" Hagrid began howling with laughter.

"Yer lucky I'm not teaching this year, cause then I'd hafta write you up." Tears of mirth came down his face. Tori snorted. They continued to the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables.


	12. Enemies of the Heir Beware

October rolled around and went quickly for Tori. She couldn't wait for the Halloween feast. Luna told her all about it, and in turn, Tori told her all about All Saints' Day and they promised that they would give homage to their dead mothers together. Finally the day rolled around, and Tori was giddy with excitement. Not even that dunderhead Lockhart could bring her down. But, even though she was practically high on happiness, she felt as if something was wrong. Something just kept chewing at her insides. And to make matters worse, Ginny Weasley kept staring at her, with large round eyes that looked terrified to her very soul, and the feeling inside Tori would get worse every time she saw her.

Supper was filled with decorations and pumpkins of the like, it being Halloween, Tori felt something rising uncomfortably in her gut. Like something was terribly wrong. Only this time, it was worse. Much worse. As Tori and Luna sat together at the Ravenclaw table, Tori turned to Luna and muttered,

"I 'ave to go to the bathroom. Do joo mind taking Nagisa? See you back in de common room." She reached out and handed Nagisa to Luna, although asking her first. And she felt a little like an idiot because it was common knowledge that there was a bathroom in each floor, but she high tailed it and headed towards the nearest bathroom. She almost ran into Ginny Weasley on the way in. Tori stopped a moment before though, and watched as she continued walking, face ashen and clutching her chest. Tori wondered if she was sick too.

Tori sprayed water in her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt nauseous. She didn't know how long she stayed staring at her reflection. But the nauseous feeling just got worse and worse. Then suddenly her blood ran cold as she heard a slimy, dark voice whisper,

"_...Rip... Tear... Kill..._" Tori jolted from the sink as if she had been electrified and her face went pale. "_...So hungry..._ _For so long..."_ It whispered again. Tori trembled and felt the immense feeling of death and thought of her mother, then she got the feeling she was being watched and she felt like she was about to be hunted like the night she met Hagrid. She looked around wildly and began to hyperventilate. So she took something out of her own book that she felt was really useful at the moment.

She began to haul ass.

She busted out of the bathroom and headed down the corridor on the second floor, only to keep hearing the voice.

"_...Kill... Time to kill..._" It was getting closer and Tori ran faster, but it didn't seem to help her out at this point, although it helped her much in the past. Then she heard it get fainter as if it were going upwards, "_... I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!_" Tori felt as if her heart stopped. But her legs still carried her and she continued to run blindly until she ran into something. Or rather, someone. They both toppled over and Tori landed on top of them. She groaned and looked up to see shaggy black hair and a pair of mangy glasses.

"'Arry...?" Tori whispered, still trembling. Harry groaned and turned his head, trying to clear it from the fall, and Tori saw the scar for the first time. And it was just as McGonagall explained it. It was shaped like a thunderbolt but it looked as if it were a few months old, old skin prickling out of it. Tori wondered if that's because the curse wouldn't let it recover.

Tori didn't take a long time to explain because Ron and Hermione helped Tori off Harry and then helped the two stand up correctly. Tori tried to control her gasps of breath.

"_Voz... Mierdo... La Muerte... _(Voice... Scary... Death...)" Tori began to pant. The three looked at her with confused expressions, "I 'e-eard a v-voice... It spoke of d-death..." Harry looked more alert.

"Was it like a whisper? Saying it wanted to kill?" Tori's eyes widened and Ron grunted.

"Honestly! I don't know what you're both talking about cause I've heard nothing!" Tori turned to Ron and was about to say something, but Hermione gasped suddenly,

"Look!" Something was shining off the wall. The four of them made their way over and Tori froze in her tracks while the other three got a closer look. Before she even read the words on the wall, one thing came to mind.

It was written in blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAVE BEEN

OPENED. ENIMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Not that blood scared her. In fact, it amazed her and she was curious about it even as a toddler and a small child. Once, her mother caught her playing with a freshly dead rat that was killed by a bird, only because the liquid life fascinated her so much. But the fact that it amazed her to such an amount that it almost amused her, it made her sick.

"What is that thing – hanging underneath?" Ron whimpered.

Tori glanced down and saw a familiar furry thing hanging by a thick chord. But after further inspection, she found it was a tail, and the hanging thing was Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat. She was as stiff as a board and her eyes were wide and surprised. She heard a splash and saw Harry being pulled out from a puddle of water by Ron and Hermione. The four of them stared at the scene before them for a moment before Ron spoke up,

"Let's get out of here." And Tori whole heartily agreed with him. But her legs wouldn't move, a part of her was scared to and another wanted to at least get the cat down.

"Shouldn't we at least help –" Harry started.

"Trust me. We don't want to be found here." Ron interjected. Tori got closer to the group and tried to get Harry to leave by pulling on his sleeve, but it was too late. Students began to fill the hall from both ends, people chatting happily, but it soon died when they all saw the hanging cat and the bloody words. Tori head a familiar voice through the silence,

"Enemies of the Heir, Beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" They all glanced at Malfoy, who had on his usual smirk. Tori didn't think much of it, until she heard the angry voice of Mr. Filch,

"What's going on here? What's going on!" He got to the front of the crowd and his eyes landed on his cat. He recoiled in horror, "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?"

Tori got closer to Harry in a futile attempt to hide. At least she could move. The other three were too terrified to move. Filch's eyes landed on Tori and Harry. His face flushed in anger.

"You two! You've murdered my cat!" Tori begged her brain to say something, "and to think we had a deal, missy!" Tori shrank back when he focused on her alone. "Ill kill you! I'll –"

"_Argus_." Dumbledore came forward with a few other teachers. In a flash, he passed by the four and detached Mrs. Norris from the lamp. He looked over her for a moment. "Come with me Argus." He began to walk away, "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Riddle." In a matter of seconds, Lockhart appeared and offered his office. Dumbledore agreed and they headed off to his office. Tori noticed she was still holding Harry' sleeve and let go. He didn't really notice.

As they entered his office, the pictures of Lockhart complained about the light and Tori frowned at their hair rollers. They were all pathetic. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on Lockhart's desk and began to examine her. After a few minutes, Lockhart began to drawl,

"It was definitely a curse that killed her – probably the Transmorgrifan Torture – I've seen it so many times. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the counter curse that could've saved her..." Tori rolled her eyes. Fear from before was leaving her body slowly. Tori deadpanned as Filch began to sob. It wasn't that she didn't feel bad for him, it was just that he looked ridiculous.

Dumbledore began to tap Mrs. Norris with his wand and tori watched carefully, but nothing happened. Lockhart continued to drawl on. Something about Ouagadagou. Tori didn't listen. A childish part of her feared if she listened she'd lose some brain cells. Dumbledore stopped him by talking softly,

"She's not dead, Argus." Lockhart stopped talking, much to Tori's relief. Filch choked.

"Not dead? But how? She's all stiff... and frozen..."

"She's been petrified. How... I don't know..." Albus said, deep in thought. Filch pointed an accusing finger at Harry and Tori.

"Ask _them_!" He wailed. Tori frowned, not really afraid of him anymore.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore said calmly, "Let alone a first year. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced –"

"They did it!" Filch cut him off, "You saw what they wrote on the wall! And he read my Kwickspell letter!" His face paled considerably, "He... He knows I'm a Squib." Tori blinked. A what?

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry defended himself. Tori continued to frown.

"What is a Squib?" Harry scoffed.

"Beats me." Filch reddened with rage.

"Lies! He saw my letter!"

"If I may intervene." Snape's cold voice broke Tori out of her revere and she straightened up considerably, the man scaring her. But her muscles loosened once she realized who it was, "Potter and his friends might have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he in the Halloween feast?"

All at once, the other three spoke of some Death Day they were at with hundred of ghosts. Everyone else continued to speak about why the other three were there until it ended with Dumbledore saying,

"Innocent until proven guilty, Serverus." Snape looked furious. And Filch just the same.

"What about my cat?" Filch seethed, "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Dumbledore said, "Professor Sprout has some mandrakes that we will be able to use in a potion once their fully grown –"

"I will do it!" Lockhart butted in, "I must've made that potion a hundred times – " Snape sneered,

"I believe I am the potions master in this school." Tori wanted to laugh as Snape practically stared the man down.

There was an awkward pause.

"You may go." Dumbledore said. The four turned tot he door and began to exit, "Not you, Miss Riddle. We've yet to hear your story." While Ron high tailed it out of there, Hermione and Harry sent sorry glances back at Tori before they left. Snape frowned.

"And why were you up there, Riddle?" All eyes landed on her, including the Lockhart paintings and Tori felt very small.

"Um..." Tori muttered, "I felt nauseous and went to de bathroom during de feast." McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"Why not the first floor laboratory?"

"I've 'ave never been on de first floor."

"Where's your bloody snake?" Filch growled.

"To bed." McGonagall looked aghast.

"You have a _snake_? Is it poisonous?"

"Miss Riddle had gotten permission from Hagrid to have her pet... But where was your snake during the incident?" Albus asked.

"Wid my friend, Luna."

"Any reason why you were nauseous anyway, Riddle? Too many chocolate frogs?" Snape asked.

"I 'ave no idea why I was, sir." Tori frowned, "And what is a chocolate frog?" There was another awkward pause after that. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence,

"Was there anyone else in the bathroom?" Tori frowned.

"No, sir..." Red hair flashed in her mind, "But... as I was entering, Ginny Weasley was leaving... She looked pale... Perhaps dere is an illness going around?" Tori muttered, mostly to herself. Albus' eyes widened.

"Did she have anything mysterious?" Tori shook her head.

"Not dat I know of, sir... But she was clutching 'er chest at de time, so I can't be sure." Dumbledore began to pace slowly.

"Anything else suspicious? How did you end in the corridor anyway? It's far from the bathroom and even farther from the feast." Tori paled, memories floating back to her.

"... I was running, sir." Filch sneered and McGonagall sneered.

"Five points from –"

"Minerva." Dumbledore cut her off, but then turned his attention back to Tori, "What were you running from?" Tori gulped nervously and held her slightly shaking hands.

"D...Dere was a v-voice, sir." Dumbledore's brows furrowed, "When I was in de bathroom, I 'eard it!" Tori began to shake, "It was terrifying and it spoke of death and blood!" Snape scowled.

"...We must ask the House Elves to be more careful with the food..." Tori filled with rage.

"It wasn't de food!" she yelled. The teaches looked generally surprised, "I 'eard a voice! But saw nobody! 'Arry..." she gasped, "'Arry 'eard it too!" Dumbledore frowned and there was another silence.

"Come child." Dumbledore said softly, "I'll bring you back to the common room." and he gently took her arm and Tori let herself be dragged out of the office. After a while, they stopped in front of the Raven door knocker. Dumbledore knocked it.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" It asked.

"Poe wrote on both." Tori answered. Dumbledore looked almost pleased with her answer. As the door opened, the Raven cawed out,

"A very imaginative answer." Tori stepped into the common room shakily and looked back to see Dumbledore. He smiled softly.

"Goodnight. Miss Riddle."

"G'dnight, Professor." His eyes seemed to twinkle and Tori hurried upstairs away from his gaze.

She sprinted to her room and shut the door carefully, to not wake her four roommates. Nagisa glanced from her open door on top of her cage sleepily.

"_Oh hey.. What –_ " Tori practically dive-bombed into her bed and covered her face, " _– happened?_" Tori curled in her sheets and Nagisa scoffed and made her way back into her cage, "_Never mind... No, don't tell your pet, who you can talk to about perssssonal mattersss. SSSShe won't care._" she said in a fake girly tone.

On a usual basis, Tori would snap at the snake, but tonight Tori tried to hide in her covers, still shaking, and hoped she could forget her terrors and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Wolfbarrier: Well, everybody, school started for me... So, I'm going to update as soon as I can, but it may be only once or twice during every week.<p>

Tori: NO!

Ron: Shut up!

Tori: Make me!

Wolfbarrier: Both of you shut up, or I'll erase your future sex lives.

**Tori clutches Luna**

**Ron looks around**

Ron:... Do I have a future sex life?

Wolfbarrier: Psh. Hell, if I know. You'll probably get Lavender.

**Ron drops to his knees**

Ron: NOOOOOOOO!

Luna: Please comment and favorite, please.

Tori: I'm the only one who belongs to Wolfbarrier. The others belong to J.K. Rowling.

Nagisa: _Don't forget me._

**Ron continues to scream**


	13. Curiouser and Curiouser

Time passed and things generally returned to normal. Every morning, Luna read new articles in the Quibbler to Tori, and Tori learned that Luna's father was the editor and was careful with her words. Tori was an entire spell ahead of her Charms class, so Flitwick absolutely loved her and was ecstatic to hear that Tori could play the guitar and sing and made it a goal to get Tori to join the choir next year, even though he's never heard her. She was perfect in Transfiguration and had to turn Nagisa into a teacup, resulting in Tori almost getting bitten, but Nagisa was over it in almost a day. Although McGonagall still disliked her for some reason. Tori guessed that it was the petting. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, she and Terence spent the hour commenting on how stupid he was every time he smiled his painful smile and spent half the class period ranting about one of his 'adventures'. Tori got closer to her Astronomy Professor, Professor Sinistra, who, in turn, began to teach Tori Greek and other sorts of mythology on the stars on the side. Tori was not good at Flying at all. But she had gotten closer to Madam Hooch, who loved to hear what Luna had to say and spent some breaks with the two girls. Tori also had high marks in potions class and she could swear she almost saw Snape _smile_.

….

It was _terrifying_.

But Tori couldn't get what happened out of her mind. She could still remember the nauseous feeling she got and the creepy disgusting voice as if it was yesterday. And she still remembered the words on the wall clearly. She had no idea what heir it was talking about. But the term 'Chamber of Secrets' interested her. What if it was an odd room in the school? Was it a good thing? Or something evil and not to be tampered with? Tori really couldn't tell, but a part of her really wanted to know, even though another part was totally against the idea.

So, Tori took a gut chance, and convinced Luna to come with her to the library since the air was still muggy once the school hours ended and Luna talked to Tori and Tor listened to her, while searching for anything regarding the 'Chamber of Secrets'.

After a few days, Tori had almost given up and she was idly sitting in Charms class. Having already jumped to the next spell and using '_Wingardium Leviosa_' to make her feather go up and down, when she heard _it_.

"I'm telling yeh! He's the heir!" Tori's ears perked up at the word heir. She glanced sideways to see the camera nut, Colin Creevey, and another boy speak heatedly together, not focusing on their spells.

"He can't be!" Collin argued. Tori wondered who they were talking about, "I've met him! Harry isn't the heir!" Well, now she knew. Tori frowned, but what was Harry the heir of? Tori tried to think of the name Potter from one of her History of Magic classes and couldn't think of a thing.

"Well, I'll bet fifteen galleons that Potter is the heir!" the other boy said, snidely. Creevey got antsy.

"Harry is not the heir of Slytherin!" Tori blinked.

It somewhat made sense. After all, from what she learned, Slytherins were evil, unless you were Terence, and she wondered how evil Salazar must've been. Or at least, why everyone assumed that it was Harry that was his heir. Tori guessed she would never fully understand the wizarding world, and left it at that.

Once the class ended, Tori asked Luna to go to the Great Hall without her so she could ask Professor Flitwick a question. Luna just smiled and said a dreamy, 'Alright. I'll make sure there's no Nargles nearby.'

Tori walked up to her Professor and cleared her throat to get his attention. The small man squeaked and turned around.

"Oh! Riddle... Aren't you heading to the feast?"

"In a moment, sir." There was a small silence, "If joo don't mind... May I ask joo a question?" Flitwick smiled.

"Something tells me it's not about Charms! Unless you're looking for an advanced book to do work on your own time! I would check the library – "

"No sir." Tori cut the man off, "It's about what 'appened at de 'Alloween feast." The smile slid off his face, "I'm curious to know, sir... What is de Chamber of Secrets?" Flitwick began to laugh and Tori frowned as she noticed that it was fake.

"Now, it's not really my place to say anything on the matter! Myths and legends... Might as well go ask Professor Binns! Or better yet, Professor Trewlaney!" Tori's frown grew deeper.

"Sir. I came to joo because joo're the head of my house... And I trust joo." Flitwick began to wring his hands guiltily and began to stutter and mumble. After a moment, he practically bolted from the room, yelling,

"Riddle, stop speaking nonsense, and go to lunch!" Tori scowled. She heard a light hissing in her ear and stroked her thumb along Nagisa's head,

"Don't joo hate esecrets?" Nagisa began to giggle and Tori smirked at their first memory together. After a moment, Nagisa headed back inside Tori's cloak and Tori left for lunch.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went as usual, but Tori still thought about the message and the Chamber of Secrets and if Harry Potter was really the heir of Slytherin. And even if he was, why was it important? Before supper, Tori laid on a stone bench outside and Nagisa sat by her feet. Luna had to speak to Professor McGonagall about her last paper,, so Tori was alone for now. They decided they were going to try to train Tori to tell when she was speaking Parseltongue.<p>

_"Try it again."_ Nagisa sighed.

"Well, I'm talking to joo right now, aren't I?" Tori asked angrily. Nagisa grunted and lifted her head,

"_Well... Focussss on what you feel when you talk to me... There'sss got to be sssomething different.._." Nagisa said. Tori sighed and closed her eyes and began to talk idly.

"Now?"

_"You're speaking human."_ Nagisa said, surprised. _"Try focussssing on me."_ Tori sighed and thought of Nagisa. Almost immediately, she felt an odd lump in her throat.

"Now?"

"_Yessss_!" Nagisa slithered over and touched Tori's hanging arm, "_What do you feel?"_

"Dere's an odd lump in my throat..." Tori muttered, "It's confusing." Nagisa sighed.

"_Well for now, focusss on me when you want to sssspeak Parsssseltongue and when you don't fucuss on someone elssse... We'll work up from there_." Tori groaned.

"Fine... I should be doing my 'Erbology homework."

_"You're going to fail that classss..."_

"... Plants are estupid..." Besides, I'm practically passing the other classes with colors. Tori thought. Nagisa sighed.

"_When did I become your parent? Keep up in your classssesssss_." Tori ignored her, which resulted in Nagisa sighing again and flopping her head down in defeat. Tori closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze across her face. She actually almost feel asleep, but loud stomping and laughing woke her up and she frowned. She glanced up irritably and saw a small group of Slytherins coming that way. The one in front caught her eye. It was the boy who yelled out the other night. His blonde hair shone brilliantly in the small crowd of Slytherins and could easily be picked out. Tori tried to remember his name, but it escaped her. She caught bits of their conversation as they made their way towards her.

"Just the idea of it is ridiculous! Silly really!" the boy said with a laugh. The group laughed with him, "Potter. Slytherins' heir. Ha!" Tori's ears twitched, "Bloody nutter can't be the heir." A girl to his left giggled.

"Right, Draco!" Tori frowned. That wasn't his name... didn't his name start with an 'M'? Tori just brushed it off. As she tried getting comfortable again, a fat pug like boy scowled as his gaze landed on Tori.

"What you lookin' at?" The rest of them noticed Tori and their smiles were wiped off their faces, and most replaced with scowls. Tori just blinked tiredly she noticed that Nagisa slithered underneath her stone bench.

"_Nada _(Nothing.)." As usual, most looked surprised, but it was quickly overcome with weariness. She laid back down, but the boy took out his wand but the blonde haired boy grabbed his arm roughly.

"No, Crabbe." He said. He began walking towards Tori, who sat back up and her hand was halfway down her robes, frozen when she reached for her own wand, and he smirked at her. "Well, well, well... What have we here..." Tori shifted to sit up. She noticed that Nagisa was trying to slither up her pant leg, so she shifted again so her foot was underneath the bench. After a moment, Nagisa suceeded.

"I vas taking a nap." Tori said irritably, hoping the boy went away. He chuckled.

"What's your blood status?" Tori blinked. What? "I'm a pureblood. But I guess if I wasn't, I wouldn't be in Slytherin." The group behind him snickered.

"Pure." Tori stuck with the status she made up earlier in the year. She really had no idea what she was. But she guessed it had to be wizard that raped her mother. A normal person couldn't've overcome a witch. The boy actually looked impressed.

"That's a relief." He said, "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He smirked again. Tori frowned. This guy was beginning to creep her out, "We can't have Higgs talking to some mangy Mudblood." Tori's ears perked.

"Terrrance?" A tall, pale faced boy laughed.

"Yeah. Him. Been a rumor 'bout you two. Ain't right for a Slytherin to be friends with another house." Tori frowned.

"More of not natural, Goyle." The girl reprimanded him.

"Why not?" Draco laughed.

"Blood traitors, mudbloods, you can never tell who is who these days." A murmur of disapproval went through the small crowd. Tori scowled.

"I see noting wrong wid dem." Malfoy looked surprised. Tori stood up, "Dey are still people." The girl scowled,

"Didn't your parents ever teach you anything?" That struck a nerve with Tori. She growled and stepped forward, towards the girl.

"Be quiet, _stupid_ girl." The girl looked absolutely offended. She tried to step forward, but Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Calm down, Pansy. There's no need to get heated up over a comment." Pansy continued to scowl, but stepped back. Draco turned to Tori, "Honestly, didn't you mother ever teach you the difference– " Tori didn't let him finish,

"My moder died ven I was eight." Tori answered hotly, scowling as she dully noted that her accent got worse as she got angry. Goyle scowled,

"Your father then?" Tori froze and let out a shuddering breath. She was silent for a moment,

"Never knew 'im." she said quietly. The group was silent, but Goyle began to laugh. Tori scowled, enraged. Before she could say something, Malfoy said disbelievingly,

"Then how do you know that you're a pureblood?" Tori scowl deepened.

"I don't." Malfoy almost looked disgusted. "I guessed. How could a Muggle man overcome a witch?" Malfoy and the group, with the exception of the still laughing Goyle, chuckled. All of them had smirks on again. But then Pansy frowned.

"...Overcome?" she muttered. The group realized what Tori said and Goyle just laughed harder.

"Bastard child!" And something inside Tori snapped that day. She knew the meaning. No one had dare called her that before. She had been called an orphan before, a shadow child, and even a freak. But never bastard child. Rage filled her every pore before she sprang forward and clutched at Goyle's shirt, bringing him down to her level. She glared at him and he stopped laughing and he whimpered. The others around them were all on edge, some of them had already grabbed their wands and some were too shocked to move.

"Listen to me." Tori whispered dangerously, "I will tell joo dis once." Goyle whimpered again and he nodded frantically, "Joo vill never call me dat _ever_ again... Do joo understand?" He nodded and whimpered again, his knees buckling and he looked ready to cry. She let go out his shirt with a small push, leaving him on his bottom. Malfoy began to laugh. Tori scowled at him.

"That was amazing! Just what I need as a friend!" Tori shook her head. She didn't need this right now. As he continued to talk, Tori glanced at her shoulder to see Nagisa with an almost disgusted look on her face.

"Nagisa. Do me a favor." Tori whispered.

"_What_?"

"Hiss at dem."

"..._What?"_

"Do someting. I'm about to kill one of dem. And I can't deal with a murder over my head during my frst year." Nagisa only chuckled in response, even in her anger, Tori managed to joke about something. Tori looked up to see Malfoy still talking. "Enough." she growled. He stopped talking. Tori made sure that the familiar lump in her throat wasn't there as she took the plunge, "Nagisa."

Tori fought the urge to laugh as Nagisa sprung from the back of her robes, balancing on the back of Tori's head to stand up higher. As she let out a loud hiss, showing her two large white fangs in all their glory, Tori tried not to laugh as all of their faces recoiled in terror. They all sprang up and bolted from the area, Tori allowed herself to snicker when she saw Goyle's soiled pants. When they all left finally, Nagisa's body went limp and she fell on top of Tori's face. Tori giggled and collected Nagisa in her hands. Nagisa looked up at her owner and friend, large black eyes staring and almost innocent. Tori giggled again.

"We'll go to get two rats tomorrow, okay?" Nagisa hissed in delight. She coiled up Tori's arm and took her normal place. Tori just shook her head with a smile and began making her way towards the Great Hall for supper.

Tori actually enjoyed supper very much. She and Luna made faces in their pudding with their spoons and Luna made Tori poke around in hers to make sure there wasn't any Nargles. Apparently, they've been attentive to Luna and have taken some of her things. Tori frowned when she heard this. So much for the pact. She glared off into space, not knowing who to glare at the girls of Ravenclaw or the girls of Gryffindor, and just shifted her spoon through Luna's pudding. People were resorting to taking Luna's things now. Tori was going to have to try harder.

After supper, they had one hour to just look around, so Luna and Tori just idly walked down the halls, Luna telling Tori about how vampires were plotting with the Ministry of Magic to control everyone with poor dental hygiene. Although, it took a moment for Luna to explain what the Ministry of Magic was. Tori still didn't understand after the fact, but still listened. In the middle of her story, Luna cut herself short to say,

"How peculiar." Tori glanced forward and saw a string of spiders crawl out of the window, "I've never seen spiders act in such a way." Tori glanced over to see Luna deep in though, her misty eyes getting cloudier. Tori chuckled for a moment.

She stepped forward and peered at the small insects. Living in an alleyway made her immune to such small crawly creatures. But it wasn't as if she was scared of them before. Just feeling them crawl on her made her skin have goosebumps before.

"Do you think they're going somewhere?" Luna stepped forward too. Tori hummed in response.

"No idea..." Tori felt like following them. She looked out the window they were crawling out of and raised an eyebrow, "Do you tink dey're going to de Forbidden Forest?" Luna hummed.

"Perhaps." Tori sighed and got to her feet.

"If dey are, dere's a huge colony in dere." Luna looked very excited with this news.

"Perhaps there's... well the name escapes me... But it's large spiders. Ones that can talk and have large colonies of smaller spiders at their command... It would be good if there was some here... Doxy flowers are known to grown plentiful around the area that they inhabit." Tori just listened to Luna talk, the word 'Doxy' being familiar. She barely remembered that it was thought to her in a Herbology lesson. Tori sighed. She was going to fail that class.

Tori got up made her way down the hallway with Luna in tow.

"I heard that there's a bathroom on the second floor that's haunted by a girl named Myrtle... May we see it tomorrow? She might enjoy the company." Tori just smiled at Luna.

"Whatever makes joo happy."

* * *

><p>They actually didn't go the next day. They went in four days. Tori could only blame herself and Lockhart. Damn stupid man gave them ridiculous amounts of homework on himself that made no sense at all. Luna didn't complain, nor did she allow herself to seem upset, but Tori could tell that she was disappointed.<p>

So right now, Tori was dragging Luna down the hall by her hand, it warming up in the same way when she held her wand but she didn't dwell on it, who actually didn't ask where they were going. Her face just split into a grin after a minute or two.

"Which way is de stupid thing?" Tori asked, as they continued to breeze through the hallways. Luna just placed herself in front of Tori and turned the tables on her and dragged _her_ to someplace. And it took only a moment for Luna to start skipping. And two more moments for Tori to follow suit.

They giggled together as they skipped down the hall and Tori gained a nagging feeling as they skipped down the hallway, closer towards the bathroom Tori hid in before. Tori just hoped that there was another bathroom close by.

Sadly, she was wrong.

A small sheet of fear gripped Tori like a thin blanket, not so much as suffocating her, but making her uncomfortable, as they entered the bathroom. Luna happily skipped in front of Tori as the Spanish girl let go of her hand and froze in place.

"Luna, I think we should leave." Tori said quickly. Luna turned on her heel and pouted.

"Why?"

"I 'ave a bad feeling... A very bad feeling." Luna continued to pout.

"But you said that we could look for Moaning Myrtle."

"I know, but –" A loud agonizing shriek cut through Tori's speech. A pearly white, translucent girl circled them in the air. Her hair was dark, she wore glasses, and she had on Hogwarts robes. Specifically, Ravenclaw ones. Luna beamed and Tori deadpanned. They both knew already that it was Moaning Myrtle.

"But of course everyone comes here just to look at Myrtle!" she cried, "Poor, miserable, ugly, moaning Myrtle!" and with the final cry she dived into the toilet. Tori and Luna looked at each other. Both feeling a little bad. Tori sighed and took the first step.

"Um... We're not 'ere to tease joo, Myrtle..." A clear head popped up from the toilet water, "We jus' wanted to meet joo." Myrtle sniffled.

"Liar. All people who come here lie. They just want to make fun of poor moaning Myrtle." Luna smiled.

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because everyone does!" Myrtle sprang out of the toilet and yelled at Luna. Tori grew angry. If Myrtle was alive, she would kill her. But Luna wasn't fazed.

"If I may ask, how did you die?" She said in an even tone. Tori didn't think that ti was possible, but Myrtle got even paler.

"I was just minding my own business in 'ere..." Tori didn't think she would tell them, "After some boys bullying me o'course... And I heard some shuffling and turned around to yell at them... and I just died." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"...Spon-tan-you-ous-ly?" Tori didn't understand why she had trouble saying this word. But she liked the outcome. It sounded better. Myrtle frowned.

"Well, I don't know!" she shouted at Tori. Tori's frown grew deeper. What a bitch.

"Can you really not remember a thing?" Luna asked. Myrtle looked pensive as she floated there for a moment.

"Yes... Yes I do remember one thing. From when I turned around." Tori and Luan leaned forward subconsciously.

"What was it?" Tori asked.

"Eyes. A giant pair of cold yellow eyes."


	14. The Terror of Sports

It had been a while since that day in the bathroom. Currently, Luna and Tori sat together in the crowded Quitich Pitch stands. Luna coaxed Tori to come with a twinkle in her eye and an innocent smile. Tori actually wanted to come anyway. She had never seen the game played before. She was also a bit jealous of the kids that played. They were so good on brooms. The first time Tori rode a broom, she sped forward and almost hit Madam Hooch. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Tori didn't know who to room for. Being friends with both Harry and Terence.

The game hasn't even started, and Tori felt a small nagging feeling to go inside. It was about to become December and the cold was already affecting Tori. She was bundled up a bit more than others. She didn't have a jacket, but she had a Ravenclaw scarf that she bought, and a pair of fingerless gloves. They had to be fingerless. She couldn't play the guitar with regular gloves and she liked to feel things. Luna, who even noticed that tori was disturbed by the cold, sat a bit closer to Tori.

It actually worked more than Tori thought it would. She grew warmer practically everywhere just because Luna was closer. That always happened when Luna was around and Tori just shook it off as usual. She just guessed that Luna was a warm blooded person.

Nagisa hated the cold. She was actually bundled up in Tori's scarf than in her usual hiding place. She learned quickly not to squeeze too hard after a small argument they had at supper.

Finally they saw both teams come out. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Cheers exploded around them and Luna just smiled. Tori clapped gently. They all stared at each other, silent, some glaring. Tori was glad that Harry and Terence weren't glaring at one another. Terence wasn't even glaring at all. He just looked very serious. And the only one that Harry was glaring at was the Malfoy boy. Tori frowned slightly as she noticed that the Slytherin team had better looking brooms and wondered if such a thing was fair.

Madam Hooch made her way over to the teams, looking deadly serious. It surprised Tori to see her crazy, happy-go-lucky teacher that serious. She placed the tip next to her mouth and Tori and half the stadium jumped as her voice carried through the entire stadium.

"Alright. Now I wast a good, clean game. On my whistle... One... Two...Three." The small balls were released. The two grayish bludgers whizzed quickly around the field, the quaffle stayed close to one of them, and the snitch gradually disappeared into a small flash of gold as they players whizzed on their brooms. Tori watched as Terence went after the quaffle, bu Harry went high above the other players, looking for the snitch. The game went on for a minute before all hell began to break loose.

A bludger whizzed past Harry's head, and Tori thought that it actually hit him at first, but he turned around to look at it. One of the red headed twins went after it with a club. He hit it, but it made a U-turn in mid-air and headed back for Harry. The same twin hit it again towards Malfoy, but it swerved again and headed for Harry again. Tori gasped and stood as Harry sped off, the bludger hot on his trail. Luna looked up at Tori in surprise and Nagisa peeked her head out.

"'Arry!" Tori screeched. This caught the attention of the other people around her and they watched in horror as both the twins now tried to get the bludger from killing Harry, but had no luck. It then began to rain softly. The announcer said that Slytherin was leading, but Tori didn't hear him. One of the twins signaled to the keeper for a time out, and he got the message and Harry and the twins dive bombed for the ground as the whistle rang out.

Tori watched as the three boys fought with Madam Hooch and the Gryffindor keeper. She let out the breath she never knew that she was holding and slumped down on the bench. Tori looked at Luna, who looked pensive.

"I don't think I can do dis. Dis sport is going to be de death of me." Luna hummed.

"It's peculiar. Usually when a bludger is hit, it goes the way it was hit and doesn't turn around, unless it's going out of the field." Tori looked at Luna, looked at Harry, then looked at Luna again with her mouth wide open.

"_SSShe'ssss right you know..._." Nagisa hissed in her ear. This time, Tori looked at Nagisa, then at Luna, and then at Harry. She closed her mouth.

"So what's wrong wid dis bludger?" Tori muttered.

"I think it's been tampered with." Luna said. Tori looked at Luna in surprise. She had never seen her so serious. Tori looked back at the field.

"Should we tell Madam Hooch what 'e tink den?" She turned to Luna. Luna nodded and began to skip down the rafters, Tori hot on her trail. They both heard the whistle, signifying that the game was back in play, and Tori made a full sprint in front of Luna, who was now running behind her. It took several minutes before the two made ti to the locker rooms and they dashed to the opening of the field, but they never went in the open area, instead they called out to Madam Hooch, who was watching from the entrance.

"Madam!" Tori called.

"Madam Hooch!" Luna said. The hawk eyed woman turned around, almost stunned, her goggles wet and her cloak drenched from the water from outside.

"What are you two doing in here? You can't be in here!" She scolded them.

"But, we think that the bludger has been tampered with." Luna said. Tori looked out in the field and saw Harry and Draco facing off against one another. She saw a shimmering light next to Draco's ear and she squinted. Even in the rush of things she deadpanned.

_"How can he not sssee that?"_ Nagisa deadpanned as well, "_Moron_."

"There's no chance that it could be tampered with," Madam Hooch told Luna, "They've been in my office all last night." Luna frowned.

"But – " And the two continued to speak as Tori watched the game.

At this moment, Harry had apparently saw the snitch as well and he stared at it much too long, because the bludger made a connection with his arm. Tori felt the breath hitch in her throat and she watched in silent horror as the bludger came back to hit his face. Harry swerved to the side to avoid it, and through the rain he made a dash straight to Malfoy. Malfoy, who still had not seen the snitch, dashed out of the way, probably thinking that Harry was going to ram into him. Harry took the arm that wasn't hit off of his broom and he snatched at the little golden ball with his hand.

It was official. Gryffindor won the game.

It should've gotten better at this point, but it didn't. It got much, much worse.

Only hanging to the broom with his legs, Harry began to fall from the boom and towards the ground below.

"'ARRY!" Tori bolted from the opening and desperately dug in her robes for her wand. She skidded on the wet grass and she pointed her wand at the falling Harry. She tried to grasp all of her courage into the one spell that she thought could save him.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" It didn't work as well as Tori thought it would. He didn't immediately stop, but he slowed down enough so that when he did hit the ground, he would only get a few bruises. Tori let out a sigh of relief, and she raced over to him. She came to him and barely hear him say,

"Aha... We've won." And he passed out. Tori bent down and placed her pointer finger on his neck. His pulse was fast and strong, but at least he was alive. Relief washed over her and she almost crumpled completely to the ground. She cringed as she noticed that his arm was sticking out in a wrong direction. It was definitely broken. It was mere moments before the rest of the Gryffindor team rushed around Tori. Tori was bothered by the fact that the keeper checked Harry's hand for the snitch before nodding at Tori.

"Good job there, mate." Tori just nodded back and placed her forehead on the ground. She almost felt like crying, the shock was finally leaving her. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She looked up again and frowned as Lockhart pushed his way to the front of the crowd to look at Harry.

_"Oh great."_ Nagisa sighed. She apparently thought this was now pointless, and curled back into the scarf, away from the cold. A few others came onto the field, including Colin Creevy, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Madam Hooch. Tori glanced over and saw the red headed twins finally get a hold on the bludger. Madam Hooch saw this and tried to help them. Tori heard a small groan and her head snapped towards Harry. His eyes opened slowly and Lockhart grinned at him. Tori and Harry cringed.

"Oh no, not you." Harry moaned. Tor mentally agreed with him.

"Doesn't know what he's saying!" Lockhart said loudly with a grin, "Now, not to fear Harry. I'm going to fix your arm." Tori snapped to attention.

"No!" Harry screamed.

"Professor, I tink it's best to go to de 'Ospital Wing." Tori said with a fake smile, trying to get the man to listen to reason.

"I really think he should, Professor." the keeper grinned, "Your best catch I must say, Harry." Tori resisted the need to snap at the boy.

"Nonsense!" Lockhart grinned. "Now everyone stand back!" Tori wasted no time in trying to flee, but the man was too fast and cast the spell on Harry. Tori fell backwards and her mouth fell open as Harry's hand now looked like a fleshy glove. The crowd gasped and Colin Creevey started to take pictures madly. Harry didn't dare look at it. His eyes were screwed shut and he faced Tori.

"I'm not going to look at it... I'm not going to look at it." He repeated it like a mantra, "Is it bad?" He whispered to Tori. Tori was at a loss for words at the moment, so she only sputtered,

"Uh... Well, I guess it depends on 'ow you look at it..." Lockhart put on a weak smile and Tori glared at him,

"Yes... well, that sometimes will happen. Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, do you mind taking Harry here to the Hospital Wing?" and he fled. Tori growled as Ron and Hermione came over to help Harry up. Harry glanced at his arm and he gaped. Tori just sighed and patted his good arm. Ron and Hermione carted him off and the crowd began to disperse. Even the people began to leave the stands. Luna walked up to were Tori sat and held out a hand. Tori accepted it and got to her feet. Luna and Tori began walking out of the rain.

"It seems like you and Harry are close." Luna said. Tori shook her head.

"Not really. We just keep meeting in odd situations... I guess I jus' see 'im as someone dat could become a friend... Joo know?"

"No. Not really." Luna answered. Tori forgot that they both never had a friend before. She just really concentrated on the two of them.

The two continued to walk towards the castle and Tori saw something shine out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over and watched as the rain stuck to Luna's hair and made it sparkle, as if she was a water fairy or a siren. Tori felt herself staring so long that she tripped over a stone and landed on her knee. She winced as her knee made contact with the sharp stone walkway and her skin tore. Blood began to drip heavily down her leg. Luna looked down at it with her large eyes,

"Oh dear. I suppose we must be off to the Hospital Wing as well then?" Tori shook her head stubbornly.

"I've been t'rough worse." She locked eyes with Luna who continued to stare at her, both having a silent battle, the rain pelting down on them. Finally, Tori sighed. "_Fine_." Luna helped her up and draped Tori's arm over her shoulder and put her hand on Tori's waist.

Well at least Tori didn't feel cold anymore.

* * *

><p>Just as the two entered the hospital wing, which was on the fifth floor for some reason mind you, Ron and Hermione were leaving. Tori caught Hermione's attention.<p>

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked. Tori just shrugged.

"I fell." They all glanced at her knee and the two second years gaped.

"You tore a hole into your bloody knee!" Tori pouted stubbornly.

"I 'ave been t'rough _worse_." She said irritably, she already told Luna for Pete's sake. Hermione frowned,

"Honestly, we haven't seen you for twenty minutes and you've managed to hurt yourself." Tori growled.

"I'm sorry if I tripped in de damn rain." Ron snickered and Hermione glared a him and sighed.

"Just be careful from now on."

"What are you, a prefect?" Ron asked. And the two began to bicker down the hall. Luna and Tori watched them leave. Luna smiled at Tori.

"They're lovely." Tori deadpanned.

"Yeah, real sweet'arts." Just before they entered the room, Tori turned to Luna, "Jou might as well go back to de common room and get dry. Jou'll get a cold and we'll both be in de 'Ospital Wing before you know it." Luna giggled and prepared to take off, but Nagisa slithered out of Tori's scarf, screaming,

"_Take me with you! I'm freezzzzing my assss off!"_ Tori rolled her eyes and Luna allowed Nagisa to slither up her arm.

"Can Nagisa come wid joo? She's freezing apparently." Luna giggled and just skipped down he hall. Tori limped into the Hospital Wing and saw Harry in some pajamas and the nurse with a red face, apparently coming down from recent anger. She took one look at Tori was looked prepared to scream, but her eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at Tori's knee and her mouth dropped.

"Bloomin' heck, you kids just drop left and right, don't cha?" Tori gave a one armed shrug and Harry glanced over and stared openly at Tori's open wound that was still bleeding, "Come 'ere then, let Madam Pomfrey see." Tori came over and sat on the bed next to Harry's. Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and tapped the area next to the gash. It hurt, but Tori's pride didn't allow her to show it. She pulled her wand away after a few moments. "Would you look at that. You fractured your knee." Tori's eyes grew large, "I wonder why you aren't shedding a tear. Usually first years bawl if they get something like this." Madam Pomfrey quickly dabbed something on the wound and wrapped it gently. Tori looked down and for the third time today she said,

"I 'ave been t'rough worse." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, as if Tori was some stuck up brat who didn't know what she was talking about and she just sighed,

"Fine, but being as it is, you'll have to stay the night while it mends." Tori glared at the woman, "I'll tell your house head, and I would appreciate it if you changed into these." Madam Pomfrey took out some pajamas out of nowhere. She shoved them in Tori's arm and Tori stared down at them. Madam Pomfrey shook a hand at her an went to the other side of the room, and began shifting through vials. Tori just sighed and began to take her shirt off. She heard a meep.

She looked behind her and saw Harry's face as red as ever. Tori gave him a confused look and just continued to change. She heard a small grunt as she took her shirt off completely and began to put on the other shirt. Madam Pomfrey looked over.

"What are you doing?" Tori blinked.

"Changing."

"In front of a boy?" Tori rose an eyebrow. She really didn't see a problem. "And why don't you have a bra?" Tori blinked.

"A what?" Madam Pomfrey grew redder.

"A bra! The thing that holds your chest up!" Tori blinked and looked down at her bare, flat chest.

"'Old what up?" Madam Pomfrey groaned.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you?"

"Yeah, she taught me school tings." Madam Pomfrey rubbed her temples.

"Girl things, dear. _Girl things."_ Tori just deadpanned, annoyed with this.

"What. De. 'Ell." Tori put force into every word, "Are. Jou. Talking. About." Madam Pomfrey seethed.

"Just tell me one thing. What is a period?" Harry meeped again and Tori just blinked irritably.

"The dot at de end of a sentence. Like a statement." She said in a duh sort of voice. Madam Pomfrey's mouth dropped open as if she was going to speak, but she began storming towards the door instead.

"Wait here. Keep changing. _Behind_ the curtain!" And she left. Tori stuck her tongue out at the woman as she left. She buttoned up the rest of the shirt and moved the curtain over so she could work on her pants. Harry continued to stare in shock until the curtain covered her. When she was done, she laid her robes on the end of the bed and placed her wand on the bedside table. She sighed and moved the curtain back. Harry was still staring.

"What?" Tori snapped. He jerked out of his daze.

"Nothing." He muttered. He glanced at her bloody knee, "How'd you do that to your leg?" Tori sat down on the bed and scoffed,

"Wasn't paying attenccion. I tripped." he hummed in response. Tori glanced at Harry's still rubbery arm. She glared at it.

"_Que_ _hombre tan estúpido._.. (What a stupid man...)" Harry glanced at her.

"What?"

"That Lock'art." He glared at his arm too.

"I agree..." He then looked at Tori with a bemused gaze.

"What?"

"You're the only girl who isn't entranced by him." Tori scoffed.

"'E's an ass is why." Harry snorted and covered his mouth with his good arm. Tori cracked a smile as well and then Harry looked at Tori again.

"Hey."

"What?"

"How come you didn't know about all that girly stuff like a bra and everything? Your mum didn't teach you?" Tori sneered.

"I 'ave no idea what dese tings are."

"For me, at least my aunt and uncle gave me a pamphlet." Tori raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed the gaze, "I live with my aunt and uncle. My parents were murdered when I was a baby." Tori hummed.

"My moder died when I was eight." Harry looked almost relieved with this piece of news and Tori didn't know whether to feel pissed off or not.

"What from?" Tori frowned.

"Even now I don't know." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Before she died she was very depressed, but smiled when I asked what was wrong, and made me sing to 'er. Den, one morning, she just died. In 'er sleep."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mami<em>! _¿Ocurre algo?_ (Mommy! Is something wrong?)" Young Victoria Riddle asked her mother one morning in July. They were both on the porch of her mother's house in Canos, Spain, a small desert town, but compared to the others they were wealthy, but to foreigners, they looked middle class.

Her mother, Mar, was sitting in a rocking chair, sweat from her brow going down her graceful tan neck. She looked out towards the fields and into the horizon towards the Spanish sun. She looked very solemn and didn't answer her child. It's been like this for a very long time now. She would just stare and think of nothing.

Tori pouted and poked her mother again,

"_Mami_!" Her mother didn't look away from her spot, but she smiled gently, and sadly,

"_Tori, ir a buscar su guitarra y me de una canción_. (Tori, go get your guitar and play me a song.)" a month ago, Tori would've gone joyfully and gotten her guitar with a grin, but she noticed her mother's pain and walked slowly to get her guitar.

When she came back, her mother didn't move, and it was almost as if she wasn't even breathing. Tori took a deep breath and approached her,

"_Mami_?"

"_Hola, parajito._ (Hello, little bird.)" Tori frowned. When did her mother stop calling her that with love? When did it become so empty sounding? _"__Juega conmigo una canción._ (Play me a song.)" Her mother said. It was neither a question, nor a statement, but something in between. And guilt wracked young Tori's body into playing for her mother, but it made her feel horrible afterward, her playing was for an empty cause.

Tori strummed gently on the rough strings with her small calloused fingers and hummed gently, trying to make a song for her mother. She made a small sad tone and sang gently,

"_Siga los pajaritos,_

_Ven a mis amigos,_

_Ir con el viento y el vals en el crepúsculo._

_No hay nadie para juzgarte, y nadie se ocupa._

_Estás solo ahora, no hay nadie alrededor. _

_Y el mundo seguirá sin ti. _

_Pero vas a vivir, muerto por dentro._

(Follow the birds,  
>Come my friends,<br>Go with the wind and the waltz at dusk.  
>There is no one to judge you and nobody cares.<br>You are alone now, no one around.  
>And the world will continue without you.<br>But you will live, dead inside.)"

When it ended her mother didn't congradulate her, or seep with joy, she didn't even smile. And little victoria felt like crying. Her mother watched as the sun went downa dn then she smiled sadly,

"_Te amo, Tori._ (I love you, Tori.)" Tori sniffled.

"_Te amo, Mami_." And her mother stood from the rocking chair as the sun set and walked to the door. She turned to her daughter,

_"__Prométeme que creen en la magia._ (Promise me you'll believe in the magic.)" Tori just sniffled again. She couldn't bare to say no.

"_Si, Mami_." And her mother left to go inside, but Tori stayed outside. And she slept on the porch, crying silently for something she didn't understand, and clutching the guitar that was her only friend.

Only the next morning, when she went to go check on her mother did things become worse.

* * *

><p>" - I literally saw 'er die. I walked in and saw 'er chest rise once and den it stopped."<p>

"Wow..." Harry said, "I'm sorry." Tori shook her head.

"Don't be."

"If it's any consolation, I've seen my mum die too... Cept I was a baby." Tori just hummed again. She thought of Luna.

"My best friend 'as seen er moder die too." Harry laughed emotionlessly.

"Wizard curse you suppose?"

"Per'aps." Tori sighed, "I'm all very new to dis."

"I was too." Tori looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last year, Hagrid came to the Dursley's house to get me. He told me everything." Tori hummed again.

"'Arry?"

"Yeah?"

"'Ow do joo stand dat boy? De Weasley?" Harry smiled guiltily.

"He's really a nice bloke once you get to know him." Tori snorted.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I can't stand 'is sistair." Harry blinked.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah. She and her friends made fun of me and my friend cause we tink differently." Harry frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Ginny at all. 'Round me she's shy." Tori frowned.

"Aren't joo famous?" Harry nodded with a bit of a scowl, "Star struck?" Harry snorted this time.

"I've seen her star stuck with Lockhart." Tori crunched her nose in disgust at his name.

"'E's a fake." Tori answered. Harry's eyes widened.

"That's a bold accusation."

"'E couldn't even fix jou're arm when I caught joo." Harry blinked.

"What?"

"When joo fell from de broom."

"_You_ caught me?" Tori felt a bit offended.

"Yes." Harry was aghast.

"H-How?" She shrugged.

_"Wingardium Leviosa._ It is de only levitatioccion spell dat I know." She then got a bit self conscious, "I was able to slow jooo down, but you still hit de ground 'ard. Joo're back may be bruised." Harry cringed and moved his shoulders gently.

"Yeah. That's bruised all right." Tori blushed in shame.

"I'm sorr –" Harry grunted.

"Don't be. I suppose it it wasn't for you, Lockhart would've gotten rid of more than just the bones in my arm." Harry laughed and Tori cracked a small smile. After a moment Tori began laughing too and their laughter got louder and louder with every second. A few minutes passed and their laughter turned into small giggles and gasps for breath. They both smiled at each other.

"Thanks for that. Haven't laughed like that in a while."

"Same 'ere." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, "'Arry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we... friends?" Harry blinked.

"I guess. We don't hate each other... At least I don't hate you." Tori smiled weakly.

"Tank joo 'Arry." Harry just smiled in return.

"What are friends for?"


	15. Health?

**WOLFBARRIER**: This is just a little fun thing and a present for being late. If you're uncomfortable with 'the talk' I suggest you turn back now.

* * *

><p>The doors slammed open and Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came in. Tori frowned upon seeing the woman, never really forgiving her for giving her a detention that wasn't her fault, but had nothing else really against her. And Harry beamed upon seeing his House Head. Madam Pomfrey sighed and came to a stop n front of them with McGonagall close behind. Tori noted that the Professor had an irked look on her face.<p>

"Madam, why is Professor McGonagall 'ere?" Madam Pomfrey sighed, already annoyed with Tori.

"To teach you." Tori deadpanned.

"Well, she is a teacher." Tori said. Harry snorted and covered his mouth when McGonagall glared at him over her glasses. Madam Pomfrey frowned. Now she was definitely done with this child.

"That is it! Minerva. Will you just teach this child?" She growled. McGonagall stepped back, looking disgusted with the thought.

"Poppy –"

"No! It is the duty of the teachers to teach the students!" She began walking away.

"Not about health!" She growled. Tori blinked. She cocked her head.

"'Ealth?" she looked down at her wrapped up knee, "A fractured knee isn't dat bad." McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"A fractured... Never mind." McGonagall seated herself on a small seat near Tori's bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to chose where to start, "Tell me, what separates a man from a woman?" Tori blinked.

"I dunno. A man 'as a ..._pene _(penis)?" Tori didn't know the word for this and McGonagall twitched, "And a woman can get pregnant?" McGonagall sighed.

"Do you know how a woman can get pregnant?" Tori's eyes darkened.

"My moder was raped. I know what 'appens." Harry and Professor McGonagall flinched.

"...Quite. Do you know the sign of how a woman can get pregnant?"

"... Dere's a sign?" McGonagall twitched.

"Yes. It's called a menstruation period. Most people just call it a period nowadays" At this point Harry decided to stop listening, "And it happens once a month for a few days and will appear sometime around your age, maybe a bit before or a bit after.

"A period will only feel like... liquid in your knickers. But it's in fact blood – "

"I'm going to shit blood?" Tori blurted. McGonagall's eyes narrowed. How lucky this child was that it wasn't school hours.

"No. It'll come from your..." Tori arched an eyebrow.

"My?" Harry desperately tried to cover his ears.

"...Lady-area." Harry snorted and tried to clutch his sides to not laugh. Tori frowned.

"Why?"

"Because the blood comes from the uterine wall."

"Uterine wall?"

"It's what women have that can hold a child."

"But why does it bleed?"

"Because there's no child there."

"And if dere was a child...?"

"It wouldn't bleed."

"Why?"

"Because the blood is needed to let the child live." McGonagall would usually be proud in a student for asking so many questions, but this was not her area of expertise. So in fact, she was very grumpy.

"Well, can a child be carried anytime?"

"Only when a woman is ovulating."

"When is dat?"

"In between a woman's periods."

"...Kay." McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?"

"No." McGonagall sighed in relief. But then she frowned again. There was still so much to say though. But the child opened her mouth again, "Because it bleeds does it 'urt?"

"Yes. Only during the period."

"'Ow bad is de pain?"

"Different for each woman."

"What's an example of a bad one?"

"Vomiting and a fever."

"A good one?"

"Small mood swings."

"... Kay." McGonagall deadpanned.

"Are you done?" Tori nodded. Then she frowned.

"So we jus' t'row away our pants?"

"No. We wear precautionary padding."

"Like what?"

"Things called pads that are made of plastic and a gaze-like substance are placed on your undergarments."

"To soak de blood?"

"Yes." Tori hummed. McGonagall had enough and started to stand. But Poppy saw this and snapped at her.

"No! You do not get to leave. You are not finished!" McGonagall glared at her.

"What else is there?"

"Bras. Emotions. Hormones." she narrowed her eyes, "Now." McGonagall growled.

"Or what?"

"I'll have Rolanda put your animagus self outside in the rain. _Again_." McGonagall's lips formed into a thin line. Madam Pomfrey got her. Tori blinked, confused again.

"'Ormones?" McGonagall sighed.

"Hormones is rush of emotions that can take over your actions and lead you to do many things. It's also the reason as to why men are attracted to women as women are attracted to men." Tori frowned.

"Do dey 'ave to be attracted to one anoder?" McGonagall frowned at the question.

"It's normal for them to. People who are attracted to the same sex are called homosexuals." Tori frowned and tried saying the word.

"...'Omosexual..." McGonagall didn't like where this was going, so she switched to the next part.

"Men and women have to wear different clothing. Men wear undershirts and women wear bras." Tori frowned and grunted.

"What is a bra?" What ever it was, it was starting to annoy her.

"When a woman's breasts... come out and become actual breasts they have to be held by a bra or they hurt your back later." Tori frowned.

"Why?"

"Because some weigh a lot."

"Why?"

"It's genetic." Minerva was sure there was a tick in her eye right about now.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" She snarled. Tori closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. All that could be heard was Harry's breathing from under his sheets, he was starting to suffocate himself from not listening.

"Professor?"

"...Yes?"

"Why does all dis 'appen?" McGonagall sighed.

"It's called puberty."

"Puberty?"

"Puberty." And they sat in more silence. McGonagall frowned. This child asks too many questions even for a first year.

Hell, even for a Ravenclaw.

She made a mental note to tell Albus to not take in any more orphans.

She just prayed the child would stay silent for right now.

And she did.

For about three seconds.

"Professor?"

Dammit.


	16. Eavesdropping on an Elf

It was the middle of the night in the Hospital Wing when Tori woke up. But it wasn't because of thunder or lightning or even the usual uneasiness you get when you sleep in a new place. It was because of voices. Very loud voices.

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled. You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you." Harry said angrily. So Harry was awake. But who was this Dobby? Tori opened her eyes gently, but not completely, and watched as Harry fought with a small house elf. But it wasn't a Hogwarts elf. He didn't have an emblem on his pillowcase. Tori watched as the elf smiled weakly.

"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." He blew his nose on a corner of his filthy pillowcase. Tori felt a bit bad for him and couldn't feel mad anymore and wanted to give him a new pillowcase at least.

Harry and Dobby continued to talk and Harry asked Dobby why he wore the pillowcase in the first place. Dobby explained that it was a symbol of enslavement. And that he could only be freed if his masters presented him with some clothes. Dobby patted his eyes again before he continued to speak,

"Harry Potter _must_ go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make –" Tori tensed in anger. That house elf was the reason that Harry was hurt. He was the reason as to why she almost had a heart attack and why she and Luna almost got into trouble with Madam Hooch. And he was also the reason why Harry was missing bones from stupid Lockhart's spell. Tori almost reached for her wand to jinx him, but Harry snapped at the little elf.

"_Your_ Bludger? What d'you mean, _your_ Bludger? _You_ made that Bludger try to kill me?" Harry said angrily.

"Not to kill you, sir, never to kill you!" Dobby said in a shocked voice, "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!" Tori was seriously contemplating on jinxing the damn elf.

"Oh, is that _all_?" Harry said angrily, "I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you wanted to send em home in pieces?"

"If only Harry Potter knew!" Dobby sobbed some more, "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! We house elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir. But mostly, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived and the Dark Lord's power was broken, it was a new dawn, sir." Tori's ears perked up. Dobby' story being far more interesting than McGonagall's, "And Harry Potter shone like a beacon of light for those of us who thought the dark days would never end, sir.

"And now, terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts, and perhaps are happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is about to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more – " Tori took in a sharp intake of breath as Dobby stopped mid-sentence. She remembers vividly what happened that night on Halloween. Dobby mentioning the Chamber of Secrets was enough for Tori to listen on. Dobby grabbed the water jug from the bedside table and smashed it over his head. He fell off the bed, only to climb back on. "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby..."

"So there _is_ a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry's voice got much quieter, "And did you say it's been opened _before_? _Tell_ me, Dobby!" Tori wanted to know as well. Harry seized the elf's wrist as he reached towards the water jug again. "But, I'm not Muggle-born... how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, as no more, ask no more of poor Dobby." He whimpered, "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen – go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous – "

"Who is it Dobby?" Harry sounded frantic, "Who opened it? Who opened it the last time?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell! Go home Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere! One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really had been opened – "

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends! So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not – " Tori tensed and shifted under the sheets as she heard footsteps approaching them. "Dobby must go!" There was a loud crack and Tori peeked to see that the elf was gone.

Within moments, Harry was under his own covers and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were carrying something that looked like a statue from the Classical Greek period, it's face twisted in terror. They heaved it onto a bed and Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall,

"Get Poppy." And she went past their beds and into an unknown place. Not even a moment later, the two women came into view again,

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey was aghast.

"Another attack. Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him. We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter or Riddle. Most likely Potter." Professor McGonagall said. Tori felt slightly guilty. She wondered who it was that was encased like a sculpture. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw light wavy hair. She froze.

It was Colin Creevey. His hands were hung in midair with his camera frozen in them.

"Petrified?" Madam Pomfrey whispered in shock. Tori froze. Petrified. Just like the cat. She breathed in a little and settled down a bit, a least he wasn't dead.

"Yes." McGonagall said, "But I shudder to think... If Albus hadn't been on his way downstairs for hot chocolate – who knows what might have – " The three stared down at Colin. Dumbledore then gently picked the camera out of Colin's hands.

"You don't think he might've gotten a picture of the attacker, do you?" McGonagall actually sounded eager. He opened the back and Madam Pomfrey jumped. A jet of steam came out of the camera and the smell of burnt plastic waved over to Tori and Harry. Even though Tori was unfamiliar with the smell.

"Melted... All melted." Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"What does this _mean_, Albus?" McGonagall turned to him.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets in indeed open again." The old man said in a dark voice. Madam Pomfrey's hand went to her mouth in shock and McGonagall stared openly at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus... who?"

"The question is not _who_... But _how_..." He answered.

And glancing over to Professor McGonagall and then to Harry, Tori could tell they understood as much of this as she did.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tori rose early as usual and she glanced up to see Madam Pomfrey fiddling with the bandages on her knee. She sat up and squinted as the early rising sun hit her eyes. Madam Pomfrey glanced up from her work.<p>

"Oh, Riddle... Did I wake you?" Tori shook her head groggily,

"No... I am jus' an early riser."

"That's unusual." She said as she took the bandages off her leg. Tori shook her head.

"In my count'ry I 'ad to." Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, but Tori just shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to explain this to someone. She glanced over to see Harry's sleeping face. She noticed that his fingers were curled, showing that his bones grew back overnight. Madam Pomfrey pulled away from her knee.

"Very well then. You're welcome to stay for a spot of breakfast. But that's not for another few hours. Or you could change and leave now if you wish." Tori nodded and carefully touched her feet on the floor. She blinked in surprise when there was no pain in her knee. She glanced at the skin and raised an eyebrow when there wasn't even a scar. She shrugged it off and got dressed. She noticed that Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head as she got dressed in the same manner as yesterday. Tori felt sticking her tongue out at the woman, but decided not to and she left the Hospital Wing and began to head towards the Ravenclaw Common room.

She made sure to be quicker and avoid Filch carefully this time. She needed to see Nagisa, since she was probably starving. And she also had to talk to Luna. This thing about the Chamber of Secrets was killing her. She had to discuss it with somebody.

When she made it to the Raven knocker, it asked,

"_Where is Ravenclaw's lost diadem_?" Tori furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"_Where is Ravenclaw's lost diadem?_" It asked again. Tori frowned

"'Ow would I know? It's lost." And the door opened. Tori deadpanned. That was a stupid question and she fell for it. She just shook her head and marched up the stairs, almost running into that Indian second year. She raced into the room and noticed that all the girls were gone from the room except for Luna. They must've went to a slumber party with the older girls. It's happened before.

Before Tori tried to wake Luna up. The rising sun hit Luna's bleach blonde hair and made a halo around her face. Tori froze as Luna took on the appearance of an angel, shining and glowing in the sunlight. Listening to the soft sounds of her breathing. Before Tori knew it, she watched Luna sleep for almost ten minutes.

"_HEY_!" Tori tensed, as if shocked and looked over at Nagisa, "_What the hell'ssss the matter with you?"_ Tori relaxed and shook her head.

"_Nada_. (Nothing.)" Nagisa scoffed.

"_Uh huh. Get your asssss up. I'm hungry_." Tori frowned.

"You can eat when I eat and af'tare I talk to Luna."

"_Then wake her up_!" Tori frowned and glanced at Nagisa then back at Luna. She frowned and pushed gently on Luna's shoulder.

"Luna... Luna...'Cmon wake up..." Luna whimpered and opened her eyes halfway. Tori tensed again. Her heart was beating loudly. She tried taking deep breaths to silence it. Luna sat up and rubbed her eyes, which just made it worse for Tori.

"Good Morning... How's your knee?" Tori showed her the clean new skin, "Oh, that looks wonderful. Madam Pomfrey did a wonderful job, but you know that it was the Pinlarks that helped her do the hard part." Tori just nodded.

"Yeah. Pinlarks. Tell me later. Dis is important." Luna sat up and continued to rub the sleep from her eyes, "Remember when Mrs. Norris was 'ung on de wall, and someone wrote on de wall wid blood?" Luna nodded. "And de blood mentioned de Chamber of Secrets?" Luna nodded again, "It exists, it's been opened again, and it's a very bad ting." Luna blinked.

"And where is it?"

"No idea."

"Who opened it before?"

"No idea."

"How'd you find this out?"

"I eavesdropped on a 'ouse elf dat tried to kill 'Arry." Laughter broke out and Tori turned to glare at Nagisa. "Shut up!" She said in Parseltounge. Tori sighed and turned back to Luna. "I 'ave no idea who opened it before or how it's open now, but I do know dat it's dangerous and dat it's connected to why Creevey got attacked." Luna tiled her head.

"He did?" Tori nodded.

"'E tried to visit 'Arry and was petrified, like Mrs. Norris." Luna frowned.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the world." Tori snorted.

"Maybe to outside attacks." Luna just nodded. It made sense when it was put like that. Something clicked in Tori's head. She glanced up at Luna with a mad glint in her eye,

"Luna, joo're parents... Dey aren't de Muggle sort are dey?" She shook her head.

"No, daddy is a wizard. And mum died because she was trying out a new spell. I'm a pureblood." Tori sighed in relief, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, on de wall, it spoke of 'enemies of de heir'. Den dat Malfoy boy said dat de Muggle-borns were next, and when 'Arry and de 'ouse elf, 'e wondered why 'e was in danger because 'e is not Muggle born." Luna blinked in surprise.

"Are you safe?"

"I 'ave no idea."

"Your mum didn't know if the man was a wizard or not?" Tori was grateful that Luna didn't call him her father. Just the thought made her shudder.

"I jus' suppose dat 'e was a wizard. Because if 'e wasn't, I don't think dat 'e would've succeeded." Luna nodded, a bit timidly. They were both quiet for a moment.

"For your sake, I hope he was a wizard." Tori just looked down. This year was just getting worse and worse by the day.


	17. Duels, Disscussions, and Discord

**Okay. I know. It's been a damn long time. I haven't updated since forever. But I AM still working on this story. I just had a long semester last term, now I have new, easier classes. Except now I have a bunch of projects to do. Plus Creative Writing class. Plus, right now it's Mardi Gras break. That's a week, so I'll try to write okay? **

**But here, eight pages, as promised. A little sweet twist in here too. A little OCness on Snape's part. **

**These characters don't belong to me. Cept for Tori and Nagisa.**

* * *

><p>Luna suggested they stay outside for the Sunday and so they did, laying in the sun and feeling the pre-set winter breeze. But the entire time, something was nagging at Tori, screaming at her to dig something up about the Chamber of Secrets.<p>

Soon it was Monday, and it entered the second week of December. Tori and Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table for lunch and Tori feasted on a roll and kept her cup of _café__ con leche_ close to her face, trying desperately to get warm. Luna giggled at Tori's antics and Nagisa just shook her head. Her human was as weird as they come. Soon, Professor Flitwick passed around the table, collecting signatures. Tori glanced at the half-goblin and raised a brow.

"Why is 'e doing dat?" Luna shrugged and Professor Flitwick came up to them.

"Hello Miss Lovegood, Miss Riddle. Either of you staying here at Hogwarts for the Holidays?" Luna smiled and shook her head while Tori blinked.

"What 'oliday?"Flitwick frowned.

"Christmas holidays, Riddle. The new year too." Tori blinked. She had forgotten about those Holidays. Her mother stopped celebrating them after a while.

"So... we get to leave for de 'olidays?"

"It is an option. If you have anywhere to go at least."

"'Ow long do we 'ave off?"

"From December Twenty first till January Fifth." Tori whistled.

"Damn, really?"

"Language, Miss Riddle... Are you staying or not?" Tori deadpanned.

"I'm an orphan, sir." Flitwick blushed.

"Oh.. Well... Um... –"

"You can stay with me if you'd like." Tori and Professor Flitwick turned to Luna, who had a small smile on her face, "Daddy wouldn't mind. In fact, he's usually happier when we have somebody over for the Holidays. Plus, it would be nice to be with friends." Tori sat in shock for a few seconds. Small tears pricked at her eyes. Happiness started to fill every corner of her being. What Luna just said hit her like a ton of bricks.

Someone wanted her.

And meant it.

She realized where she was and she nodded furiously. Luna giggled and Flitwick chuckled. Although it came out like a giggle. The Professor crossed out their names and smiled back at the two.

"So Riddle, have you thought about what you're going to do for your future? – " And he began to gush on his favorite student, to the amusement of Luna and Tori.

* * *

><p>A week passed and Tori was literally bouncing with excitement. She couldn't wait. Just another few days and she got to leave with Luna.<p>

"_SSSStop that wretched bounssssing_!" Nagisa popped out of her scarf and hissed angrily in her ear. Tori stopped and continued to just walk next to Luna. Luna giggled.

They turned into the Great Hall and Tori stopped when they almost walked into a crowd of people. Luna kept walking, rot realizing the crowd and Tori grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Luna's eyes went wide as she was pulled backwards into Tori's body and she turned around to glance at her. Tori flinched as she felt Luna's hot breath on her face. Luna glanced at the people and slipped out of Tori's grasp.

"Well done, Tori." Tori jolted out of her confusion.

Her face heated up and she wondered if she was getting a cold. After all, the climate dropped again and all she had was her school robes and a scarf. But as of right now, she couldn't feel warmer.

"What do you suppose it is?" Luna asked. Tori jolted out of her reverie and glanced between the crowd of people. They were all looking at the notice board. Tori shrugged. She tapped the shoulder of the Gryffindor in front of her and regretted it instantly.

It was Ginny Weasley.

Damn.

It.

Tori put on a fake smile as the redhead's face contorted with a small amount of disgust.

"Sorry, do joo know what people are so excited about?" The rest of Ginny's friends turned around and Tori grabbed Luna's hand as they all glared at them. One snorted snobbishly.

"Professor Lockhart started a Dueling Club!" Bile rose in Tori's throat as the girl's eyes practically melted at saying his name. Luna's hand squeezed Tori's.

"Lovely. Do you think we should join?" One girl scoffed.

"As if you two could even take us down." Tori sneered.

"And if we do?" They all laughed in response.

"Not likely you two freaks could even manage to hit us." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, you're just terrible, Riddle!"

"That's what we should call her from now on! The Terrible Riddle!" She looked as if she came up with the best thing since sliced cheese. Other students around them began to notice their conversation. Nagisa hissed softly in Tori's scarf. Tori glared at the girls and didn't even bother consoling Nagisa.

"Yeah, Terrible Riddle and Loony Lovegood, what a pair!" They continued to joust. Tori's ground her teeth against each other and she snarled. Before she started attacking their asses, another voice came in.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and Twenty points from Hufflepuff. _Each_." The girl's faces contorted in horror as the dark voice spoke. Tori almost grinned as that was a total Eighty points from Gryffindor and sixty from Hufflepuff. She turned around and almost beamed.

Her saviors were Professor Sinistra, Vector, and Snape.

Professor Snape was in front and was poised to talk again as his face contorted into a scowl. The look on Professor Sinistra's face was almost as bad. The dark skinned woman snarled.

"We will not tolerate bullying here at Hogwarts." They all cowered in response, but Tori couldn't get the grin off her face. Two of her favorite teachers, plus Professor Vector was defending her and Luna. This time, Professor Vector growled.

"Now, all of you leave before we change our minds and tell Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout to give you all a months worth of detention instead of a weeks worth." It didn't take long before the girls were hauling to leave the Great Hall. As they exited, Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector grinned.

"Ah~ It feels good to be on the other side of bullying. Don't you agree?" Sinistra asked Vector.

"Absolutely, Aurora." the other woman beamed. Snape just sniffed. Before they knew it, Tori launched forward and hugged the Astronomy teacher around the waist. The older woman grunted and looked down at the small Spaniard in surprise. Just as she was about to hug the girl back, Tori switched to Professor Vector, even though she didn't know her very well. Luna giggled. The black haired woman chuckled and Tori ripped herself away, just to attach herself to the other Professor. All eyes widened considerably.

Snape looked down in surprise. The other teachers and the students that looked on watched in horror and waited for the man to eat her alive. But he didn't. He stood there and took it for a moment. Then he brought one hand up and gently patted her brown curly mop of hair.

Needless to say, mouths were dropped.

"Riddle." He said.

"Yes, Professor?" Came the mumbled response.

"Release me, or I'll deduct points from your house as well." Tori released the man with a grin. Tears sparkled in her eyes. Snape looked almost disgusted.

"Tank you very much, _Señor_ Snape." He stepped back uncomfortably and nodded. Tori and Luna skipped off together and Snape glanced at Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector, both of which were still in shock and their mouths were wide open. Snape sneered.

"Shut. _Up_."

* * *

><p>Hours later, when it reached six o'clock, Tori and Luna began to make their way to the Great Hall. Being late as it was, Nagisa decided to stay in and 'let the children play with their sticks' as she put it. Right before, they heard a large crowd inside and Tori frowned. Luna stopped and looked at her.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"It is jus' a feeling. I feel like someting bad is going to 'appen." Luna giggled and patted Tori's arm.

"Watch something great happen." And she left Tori there to be shocked. After a moment, Tori rushed in after Luna, just to lock up again at the sight of the people. Luna giggled and dragged her hand, and began to drag her to become part of the crowd itself. They stopped after a moment and Tori began to settle down.

"Luna...'O do joo think is going to teach us?" Tori. Luna hummed.

"Perhaps it'll be Professor Flitwick. I heard that he was a great Dueling Wizard back in his prime."

"Ohhh... Dat would be nice." The two waited around for a few moments, and Tori saw Harry enter the Great Hall with his friends. She smiled at seeing him, but frowned when he went over by a crowd of Gryffindors. Luna looked at Tori curiously. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tori's immediate frown stopped her, so she said something else.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Tori snarled in response.

"Dat damn man..." Luna looked over to see Lockhart walking into the Great Hall and gave a small smile.

"He might not be teaching us..."

"Knowing dat man... 'e will find a way to."

"But he might not – " Lockhart hurried onto the stage and gave a great grin.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Tori frowned again. Luna tugged on her sleeve.

"Professor Snape is here." Tori looked over and saw the dark Professor taking his time onto the stage and felt a bit better. But vile rose in her mouth as Lockhart began to speak again.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in cast you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. "He gave a large smile and Tori cringed. It almost looked like that hurt. "– For full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a _tiny_ little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Snape and Tori's lips curled simultaneously.

Both men turned to face each other and Lockhart bowed. Realizing that it was a term of respect, Tori understood why the dark man didn't bow back. They raised their wands accordingly. Lockhart began to speak,

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combat position. On the count of three we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course." Let smiled outrageously again and Tori scrunched her face up and part of her hoped that Snape would hit him accidentally. "One – Two – Three – " Before Lockhart could even blink, Snape already had cried out,

"Expelliarmus!" A bright flash of scarlet colored light came from Snape's wand and hit Lockhart straight in the chest. He was shot backwards, off his feet, and finally hit the wall and slid to the ground. After a moment, Tori realized that her mouth was wide open, and Luna's eyebrows shpt straight up. There was a moment of silence before many of the boys and Tori began to laugh, many of the girls were crying out in distaste and trying to make them stop.

It took a few moments, but Lockhart finally got back on stage and Tori and a few others snickered again as his wavy hair stood on end.

"There you have it!" Tori's smile faltered as a smile lit up on his own face, "That was the Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – Thank you, Miss Brown – yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy – however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..." Tori rolled her eyes. She glanced at Snape and noticed that the man looked murderous. Tori guessed that Lockhart had finally caught on and so he shouted, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs! Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me –"

So the two went about the crowd and paired up people, separating friend from friend. Tori scooted closer to Luna and tried to make it look like they were already matched, but Professor Snape saw through it and made his way over to the two of them.

"Well, well. Lovegood. Riddle. You two don't have a pair, do you?" Tori bit her lip.

"Professor, can we not be togeder?" Snape smirked and grabbed into the crowd with both of his hands, pulling out two of the girls who teased them earlier. Tori frowned immediately as she laid her eyes on the one from Gryffindor.

"You have got to be joking." Ginny frowned. She was pushed in front of Tori and the Hufflepuff was sent off with Luna. The two Ravenclaws sent each other a fleeting glance and Tori leaned up to Snape's ear, while Ginny mourned.

"Professor. I _implore_ joo to make a different deccicion." she whispered. Snape smirked in response and whispered,

"The best revenge in the world is success." And he left to make more children miserable. Tori stood there for a moment, contemplating on his quote. After a moment of analyzing what he said, a crazed grin came upon the eleven year old's face.

Oh this was going to be sweet.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart yelled. It took a while, but the students somehow got into four lines, two on each side, and they faced off against their opponents."And bow!" Some students decided to give a full bow, while others simply gave a nod of the head. Ginny gave a nod, while Tori just looked at her with distaste as she moved. "Wands at the ready!" the students attempted to mimic the stances that their instructors took. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – only to disarm. We don't want any accidents – one...two...three – "

One boy started on 'two' and a thump was heard as a body hit the ground. Tori didn't even acknowledge that such a thing happened. She kept her gaze directly on Ginny, while the other girl turned her head to see what had happened, dropping her stance in the process. Not even a moment passed after Lockhart screamed 'three' that she attempted to cast the same spell that Snape had used minutes before,

"_Expelliarmus_!" she screamed. An unsteady scarlet jolt came from her wand and Ginny turned her head just in time to feel the spell hit her in the stomach. She didn't fly like Lockhart did, but she fell backwards and groaned when she hit the floor. The students began to mutter and shout and Ginny's friends screamed shrilly and came to her aid.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart screamed. The two boys continued to fight and Tori kept her wand down, but gripped tightly in her hand. After Ginny's friends got the redheaded girl to sit up weakly, one of her friends looked at Tori and sneered. Tori sneered in return. The girl then got up and, looking noticeably like the Indian girl in the Ravenclaws catching Tori off guard for a moment, brought her wand up and attempted to hit Tori with a spell. It missed Tori by an inch and brought her back to the real world. She grit her teeth and opened her mouth to fire off a spell, but Snape beat her to it,

"_Finite Incantatem_!" The scuffle on the other side of the room stopped. Although Tori previously kept her ground, her child curiosity got the best of her and she turned to see many Gryffindors and Slytherins fighting off against one another, but they had all stopped since then and the only ones still moving was two girls, one Slytherin and another Gryffindor. The Slytherin was larger and had the Gryffindor in a headlock. With further inspection, Tori could tell that the Gryffindor was Hermione Granger. Tori watched as Harry came out of nowhere and, with much difficulty, got the larger Slytherin girl off of Hermione. Being as it were, Tori honestly didn't know where she stood with Hermione, so she didn't laugh at the look on the brunet's face. But she scowled as Lockhart began to talk again,

"Dear, Dear..." he muttered, helping the fallen people in the crowds, "I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells, "He looked at Snape for support, who looked away almost immediately, "Let's have a volunteer pair – Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you – "

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape said, moving over to the man, "Longbottom causes devastation in the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchy up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." The boy, Tori assumed was Longbottom, went pink in his face, "How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape said with a twisted grin.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart.

Tori watched as Lockhart situated Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall to show everyone. The crowd moved backwards to give them room, while Tori pushed forwards to see. She didn't stop until she was in the front of the platform, near the middle, but a bit closer to Harry. She was next to a slightly older Hufflepuff.

"Now, Harry," Lockhart spoke again, "When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this_." He raised his wand and did a little complicated sort of wiggling action and dropped it in the process. Tori rolled her eyes. Moron. She shifted her eyes to Professor Snape, who was smirking as Lockhart picked up his wand, "Whoops – my wand is a little overexcited – "

Snape moved closer to Malfoy and whispered in his ear, causing the young boy to smirk as well. Tori frowned as she watched one of her favorite teachers play favorites with the annoying bleach blonde haired boy. She looked towards Harry, who was a bit paler and watched as he muttered to Lockhart,

"Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" Malfoy whispered.

"You wish." Harry snapped.

Lockhart patted Harry happily on his shoulder, "Just do what I did Harry!" Drop his wand? Tori thought.

"What, drop my wand?" Harry asked bluntly. Tori let out a little snicker. Heh. She expected the man to correct Harry, but he ignored his instead,

"Three – two – one – go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and shouted, "_Serpensortia_!" Tori's ears pricked and she felt herself snap to attention as the end of the Slytherin's wand exploded, a jet of green light at first, and a black snake out of that. It landed with a heavy thump as it landed on the floor. Moments later is raised itself in an erect position, ready to strike. The crowd of students screamed and backed away swiftly, allowing a small gap between themselves and the platform. But Tori remained there, unafraid, but watching attentively, the shocked Hufflepuff next to her.

"Don't move, Potter" Snape drawled lazily, "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted. He flicked his wand at the snake and Tori flinched as there was a loud bang and the snake flew in the air and came back down with an even louder thump, directly in front of Tori and the Hufflepuff. Enraged, it got back up, hissing angrily.

"_Damn, Sssstupid, SSSon of a bitch..._" She could hear it cursing under it's breath. It glanced up and caught sight of the Hufflepuff, whose face looked as if it would shrivel up if blood didn't flow there soon. "_What the hell are you looking at boy?_" It hissed, showing off it pearly white fangs. Tori felt the boy tense next to her. The snake began to hiss angrily at the boy, slithering closer. Stuck on what to do, Tori just stared, until a familiar voice broke her out of her stupor.

"_Leave him alone_." Tori's head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw Harry coming closer. The boy spoke again, "_Leave him alone_."

His speech came out in small wisps and hisses of speech, but Tori understood what he was saying. As if the words were projected in her mind like a cinema. She knew from the first little sound what language that was.

Parseltongue.

Harry was speaking in Parseltongue.

…._Why_? Why was it possible for the two to be able to speak like this and others couldn't? And why _him_ of all people?

"_Leave him alone_." Harry hissed again. The snake looked at Harry for a moment and Tori took action. She focused on the snake until the lump appeared in her throat again,

"Does 'e stutter?" Tori snarled. The snake tensed and slid backwards as Tori spoke, trying to keep up his guard as the two made their way towards him. Without breaking eye contact, Tori crawled on top of the stage, "Leave the boy alone!" She hissed. It jolted back again and finally put it's head down in defeat.

Tori heard Snape mutter a quick spell and watched as the snake tensed yet again and began to burn into ashes. She looked up at her Professor, expecting him to be proud of her in some way, but frowned when she noticed that his look was calculating, almost terrified, of her.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Tori turned around in time to see the Hufflepuff storm out of the Great Hall. She tilted her head, confused. Why was everyone acting like this? They should be thankful! Tori looked up at Harry, just to see him get dragged off by Hermione and Ron. She frowned and followed after them, jumping off the platform, barely noticing that the students parted before her like the red sea, as if they were afraid to get some sort of plague from her.

She followed them as they served through the halls, and Tori got lost for a bit, but then she found them almost directly after, next to a broom cupboard on the fifth floor. She approached cautiously as she heard their voices, hiding behind a small section of wall that blocked them off.

"A _Parselmouth_!" Tori heard Ron exclaim. So she didn't mishear. He really was speaking Parseltongue, "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," Harry said, "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once – long story – but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to – that was before I knew I was a wizard – "

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron sounded horrified. Tori hummed to herself. Now she wanted to see Brazil. It sounded exciting.

"So?" Harry asked. Was it a bad thing to want to see Brazil? "I bet loads of people here can do it. Tori – "Tori's ears pricked at the sound of her name. She tried to peer around the wall she was hiding against.

"Oh no, they can't." Ron cut him off, "Riddle... I don't even know how she can do it! It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" Harry sounded offended, "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin – "

"Oh, that's what you said to it?" Ron cut him off again. Tori frowned. That was what he said to the snake! Why didn't he believe him?

"What d'you mean? You were there – you heard me – "

"I heard you speaking Parseltounge. Snake language. You could have been saying anything – no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something – it was creepy , you know – "

"I spoke a different language?" Harry sounded almost afraid, "But – I didn't realize – how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?" There was a silence. Tori sighed softly to herself and decided to step into view.

"It's more of a feeling, really." The three heads snapped over at Tori and Ron glared at her.

"Oh great. Just what we need. You to make the situation difficult." Tori sneered in response.

"I am trying to 'elp, joo stupid _peliroja_." She snapped. Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione hit his shoulder. He turned to her to a moment and frowned. Tori continued, "Like I said. It is a feeling. Look," Tori took Harry's hand and brought it to her neck, "About 'ere." She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the snake from before, feeling a small sense of pride when the bulge came back into her throat. She grinned and looked at Harry's surprised expression, "See?" Harry nodded and brought his hand back. Ron stood in front of them, mouth agape.

"What the bloody... How can you _do_ that?" Tori frowned and just simply shrugged.

"Since forever, I dink. But I 'ave found out about it only dis year." Ron shook his head and both he and Hermione looked as if someone had died. Tori frowned at them. What was so wrong about it? Tori looked over at Harry who looked absolutely _miffed_.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake from biting off Justin's head?" he said, "What does it matter _how_ I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?" Normally, Tori would laugh at this, but she didn't on account of her confusion of what was all going on here.

"It matters," Hermione spoke for the first time in a hushed tone, "because being able to talk to snakes is what Salazar Slytherin is famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." The hairs rose on the back of Tori's neck as she put two and two together very quickly. She turned anxiously to Harry, who had his mouth wide open,

"Exactly," said Ron, "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something – "

"But I'm not!" Harry sounded panicked as he made this claim.

"You'll find that hard to prove," Hermione spoke up, "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." She turned her eyes to Tori, "_Both_ of you."Tori felt her mind and body work ahead of her and she recoiled in horror.

This couldn't happen. A lot of people already didn't like her. If they thought she was the heir to Slytherin, they wouldn't like her even more. But Harry was already thought to be the heir so maybe it wasn't that bad. Except Harry was also famous and people seemed to forgive him more. Oh God, what if the _teachers_ found out that she was a Parseltongue? What would they do to her? Or Nagisa? Would she have to leave? Go back to her pathetic town in Spain and leave behind everything? Leave Behind _Luna_?

Tori's face paled.

Oh _Dios Mio_.

Tori bolted from the three Gryffindors and up to Ravenclaw Tower frantically, trying to find Luna. She searched the endless sea of blue as she hurriedly ran through the common room only to find nothing but the curious stares of the other Ravenclaws staring at her. She felt tears prickle her eyes and she bolted from the students only to run up to the dormitories. She slammed open her door and felt her knees weaken as Luna looked up from a magazine while she laid on her bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nagisa poised and read, but weaken slightly at the sight of her.

"_What the hell _issss _the matter with you?_" Tori shook her head and closed the door behind her, only to slump against it in a rush of emotions. Luna smiled at her, unaware of her morose feelings, and got off the bed to make her way over to her friend. Tori looked down at the ground in an attempt to control herself.

"Oh! Tori, I was looking for you earlier and – " a small whimper left Tori's mouth and the smile left Luna's face. "Is something wrong?" Tori shook her head again and didn't notice Luna walk up to her.

"N-Noting, Luna. Noting..." Luna frowned and she brought up Tori's face to look at her.

"Why aren't you telling me...?" Amber eyes looked into grayish blue ones and they smelted together. Tori felt her resolve crack and she fell against Luna, large sobs wracking her small form for the first time in years.

And to think it was just the thought of losing Luna.


	18. Another Attack

**/AN/: All right. I know it's been a while. But here you go. Fresh chapter. I got a Beta reader: Trying to Put Pen To Paper. She's here to remind me to keep my shit together. I'll try to do so and get shit done.**

**Harry Potter and the characters don't belong to me. Except for Tori and Nagisa.**

* * *

><p>Hours after Tori's episode, she did not dream, but she thought of her predicament as she lay asleep.<p>

Could Harry be the heir of Slytherin? Or worse yet, could she? After all, she didn't know anything about her own family. The only family she ever knew was her mother. And she never told Tori anything about her family. And she knew nothing about her father or her father's family, except that he was a Riddle. Hell, she didn't even know if he was a wizard or not, she was purely guessing!

But she was also a _Ravenclaw_. The sorting hat didn't even –

Oh my.

The sorting hat did try to put her in Slytherin.

Oh bloody hell.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Tori felt as if she had no sleep at all and yawned once at least every ten minutes. The only things that kept her a happy camper today was the fact that it was the last day of classes for the new term, Herbology was canceled because of some plant issues on Professor Sprout's behalf, and also because something Tori had never seen before appeared overnight.<p>

"Snow...?" Came Tori's appalled voice. Luna giggled from behind her as they watched it fall from behind a window near the Great Hall.

"Does it not fall in Spain?"

"I...suppose. But not in Canos." Tori continued to openly gape at the falling frost. She reached a hand out the open window and, feeling it hit her hand, recoiled it back to her person. She glanced at the melting snow on her skin. "Water...?"

"It's frozen rain, silly." Luna giggled, "And people call me looney." Tori flinched when Luna said this, but she soon began to laugh along with Luna. Nagisa poked her head out of the Spaniard's tight scarf and she recoiled from the window.

"_It'ssss Freezzzzzing!_" she hissed irritably. Tori chuckled.

"It's been freezing..."

"_Well it jussst got colder!_" The viper snapped. She retreated back into the cotton scarf and remained coiled against Tori's skin. Luna looked on with an amused stare and Tori scratched the back of her head.

"She just doesn't like de cold... Cold blooded, joo know." Luna giggled again and the two sat in a comfortable silence, watching the snow fall swiftly onto the world below. The giddy feeling of seeing something new began to seep into Tori's stomach and she began to open up to the world around her again. She began to listen to the steady hum of students talking, finding it somewhat calming because no one was really that close. But she kept picking up a few words every so often, discarding one conversation after another. It wasn't until about five minutes of doing this that Tori felt chilly words graze her ears,

"I'm telling you. It's got to be that nutter Potter from your house! He's got to be the heir of Slytherin!" Tori's body tensed at the words. Luna glanced at the sight of her discomfort and frowned in concern. Nagisa heard the voice as well and she peered slightly over the top of the scarf.

"_It'sssss thosssse twinsssss. And ssssome of the ssstupid girlssss..._" Knowing that it wasn't the fun redheads she met earlier in the year, Tori dug her face into the side of the window and continued to listen carefully to the approaching girls.

"Honestly, Padma. You're daft. It has to be the Riddle kid. She's a freak!" Tori's grip tightened on the cobblestone, and she bit her lip in an attempt to not say anything.

"While, I agree with you Pavarti, remember what Potter is famous for? He's the Boy Who Lived! He killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was just a baby!" Tori felt her blood run a bit cold at this, not really knowing why, "And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a dark wizard. Being a Parseltongue is the mark of a dark wizard. He must've known and tried to kill Potter to get rid of the competition!" Tori's mouth dropped open. Wait. What? While a part of her really wanted to continue to listen to try and figure all this out, a small part of her really wanted to stop listening.

"If that's your case, than what about Riddle? She's a Parselmouth too!" The blood drained from Tori's face once more. Oh, please don't bring me into this, she thought, "Why didn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not try to kill her?"

"You're so stupid! He died because of Potter! Potter is older!"

"Well, why didn't his followers do it then, Miss Know-It-All?"

"Will you both stop bickering?" A new voice cut in. Tori recognized it as one of the Hufflepuffs from before, "It doesn't explain which one is Slytherin's heir with your bickering." Both the girls stopped talking as the girl continued, "I heard that Justin, the boy who the two snake tongues tried to kill with that serpent, is hiding in the common room in case they wanted to try something again."

"Who would blame him?" One of the twins said. The Hufflepuff scoffed.

"On top of it all, he apparently told Potter that he was Muggleborn! You don't just tell people stuff like that with Slytherin's heir on the loose."

"Wait. Now that you say that, I don't think Potter's the one. I mean, he's friends with Hermione Granger isn't he? She's a Muggleborn."

"Ah! Too true. And then there's Riddle. She's a pureblood isn't she? Little Looney is too." Tori bit the sleeve of her robe when they began to talk about Luna. She was seriously struggling not to say anything now.

"Plus she's friends with that Slytherin, Terrence!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Gosh, Riddle really is the Heir isn't she?"

"And then remember what was written on the wall that night? _Enemies of the Heir, Beware_. It seems that she had some sort of run in with Filtch, and then his cat got attacked. Then remember that first year? Creevey? He was taking pictures when Harry fell into the mud during the Quitich match. Remember how miffed Riddle looked? Next thing you know, Creevey got attacked. Who's next? Granger?"

"Blimey guys. Thinking about it now, do you think Riddle set him up?"

"Who? Potter?"

"Yeah! I mean, she's been trouble since the year began. Not just with Professor Lockhart. With everyone. Even with _Gryffindors_."

"You're joking!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! And hear this, I heard Malfoy's group the other day – "

"Oh you can't use that, Malfoy's horrible with everyone."

"Listen! He was complaining that she attacked him with a snake the other day, just because he asked her blood status!"

"Little harsh, innit?" Tori heard Nagisa snicker in soft hisses.

_"Not harssssh enough if you asssk me."_ Tori silenced her with a click of the tongue and she kept listening, dreading the worst out of this.

"But here's the catch! Riddle doesn't know!" Tori's breath caught in her throat. Oh no.

"What?"

"She doesn't know what her blood status is!"

"How is that possible?"

"Didn't know who her father was. And her mother died early. Could be anything!" Tori couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her position next to Luna and began taking long strides over to the group of gossiping girls.

"Then how do you know she's the heir of Slytherin?" Tori scowled behind them and she folded her arms tightly.

"'Ow about, joo ask nicely." She said coldly. The girls all tensed from where they sat and they turned around slowly, faces ashen. The Gryffindor twin, Pavarti, cleared her throat nervously.

"Erm... Riddle – "

"If joo're going to talk about someone behind dey're back, make esure dat dey aren't in de vicinity, _estupido_." The small girl snarled. Most of the girls reeled back in horror, except the Hufflepuff that was speaking before. She just looked plain shocked.

"Uh..." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Tori sneered at her. What a chicken.

"And joo can tell Justin dat what 'appened is not true. We were trying to save 'im. Not feed 'im to a snake!" And with that, Tori stormed off angrily, her feet thumping with every step, and she walked straight past Luna with a mumbled, "I 'ave to clear my 'ead." And she left.

Tori marched into corridor after corridor, steadily blowing off steam as she walked for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes. Just as she decided to go back to find Luna, she was broken from her musings by running into someone a bit taller than her. She looked up to apologize, but froze at the familiar sight of a black mop of hair.

"'Arry?" The boy stayed frozen, except for his quick and shallow breaths, as his name flew right over his head. Tori raised an eyebrow and peered around him to see what he was so scared of. Tori's breath caught in her throat and a wave of nausea hit her full force.

The Hufflepuff boy from before, Justin, lied on the floor rigidly. His face was frozen with a look of shock and his eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. Tori felt rigid and she quickly averted her head. She regretted doing this when her gaze fell upon the Gryffindor house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, whom was black and smoky instead of his usual white. He floated a mere half a foot off the ground horizontally, not moving at all. His face was similar to Justin's, full of shock.

Tori struggled to see straight. Her senses told her that she needed to get out of there. She blindly flailed for Harry's arm and tried to get him to follow, but his feet were planted into the ground. Her feet scuffled on the ground as she fumbled forward, all strength leaving her. When a bang of a door slamming open filled the hallway, her breath hitched and she stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly as a comical voice lingered over,

"Why, it's potty wee Potter! And he's got a friend! I've heard of this one! Terrible Riddle!" The poltergeist cackled, "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking –" He stopped halfway through a midair somersault. Hanging upside-down, he saw Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped right way up and took a deep breath. Tori felt Harry flinch so violently, that she dropped his limb in shock. The poltergeist screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Tori could only watch in horror as door after door slammed open and teachers and students poured into the hallway. Tori found herself being pulled with Harry against a wall as the people squished and crowed around them. Tori looked up in time to see Professor McGonagall raised her wand and set off a loud bang, which shut the students up almost immediately. She ordered the students back into their classes, but not long after that, the female Hufflepuff Tori saw earlier and a male Hufflepuff pointed at her and Harry dramatically,

_"Caught in the act!"_

_"Look at them!"_

"That will do, both of you!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. The Poltergeist from before was hanging upside down and was cackling. He began to sing,

"_Oh, Potter, you rotter, and Riddle, you fiddle, oh, what have you done, _

_You're killing off students, you think it's good fun –"_

"That's enough Peeves!" McGonagall barked. Tori had never been so grateful. Truthfully, the song had made her nauseous. The Poltergeist, Peeves as Tori had learned, zoomed backward, his tongue pointed at Tori and Harry.

Quickly after that, Justin was carried up by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra. Nearly Headless Nick was a problem though, however, McGonagall conjured up two fans and gave them to the Hufflepuff boy and girl, with instructions to make him drift up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. And they did, silently, with an air of humiliation, anxiety, and fear. Tori sighed once everyone was gone, but her relief was short lived. She tensed as she felt the Professor's no-nonsense- gaze upon her.

"Riddle. Potter. This way." She said coldly.

"Professor." Harry interrupted, "I swear, we didn't –"

"This is out of my hands, Potter." She said curtly. Tori swallowed in an attempt to conceal her dry throat. The two followed the Professor in silence.

They came to a gargoyle after a few minutes of walking. This place actually looked familiar to Tori, but she couldn't put her finger on it. McGonagall poised herself to say,

"Lemon drop!" The gargoyle began to ascend into a spiraling staircase. That's when Tori knew what this place was.

Dumbledore's office.


End file.
